La veritable Hermione Granger
by asuka snape
Summary: Hermione est victime de tant de choses... Que se passetil lorsqu'elle ne veut plus se souvenir et qu'Albus lui ment ? La mémoire est chose cruelle, mais pas autant que la rancoeur et la haine. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'étais une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans mon monde. J'avais une famille aimante, j'avais des amis hors du commun malgré les prises de bec avec l'un d'entre eux…Ce que je vais vous raconter ici, est mon histoire. Histoire peut être folle, tirée de mon imagination ou bien réelle, voir les deux, et pourtant, seul Merlin sait à quel point j'en resterai marqué…

Tout a commencé la nuit de mes 17ans… cette nuit où mon rêve me fit renaître d'une vie de morte…

hr 

« _Je cours dans le noir et ma vue est limitée par un brouillard étonnamment épais. Je dois être dans une sorte de bois mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, je vais trop vite pour tout distinguer. Mais j'entends bien…peut-être un peu trop à mon goût._

_Des pas me suivent de près et les voix leurs appartenant ne me sont pas totalement indifférentes. Je les connais. Je sens mon cœur qui s'affole et je cours plus vite. Mes pieds se prennent dans une souche ou une branche, mais peu m'importe je suis à terre, je suis à leur merci. _

_Ils sont beaucoup. Je suis tétanisée sur le sol, cherchant à me faire la plus discrète possible, alors que je sais très bien qu'ils m'entourent. Ils sont vêtus comme la mort, un masque d'argent poli sur le visage. Un masque sans trous, un masque dont la simplicité me fait trembler, à un tel point que j'ai l'impression que la peur sort de moi par tous les pores de ma peau._

_Tout se passe si vite que j'en ai la nausée. Je les sens plus que je ne les vois et cela est encore pire que tout. Ils me jettent tour a tour ce que je sais être des sorts impardonnables, et la douleur que j'en ressens en est indescriptible. Je ne veux pas hurler mais je ne peux pas résister, et eux…ils sont hilares. Et là, la douleur disparaît au profit d'une autre, plus horrible, bien plus sale, trop honteuse à vivre. Chacun leur tour ils regardent, puis ils s'excitent en voyant leurs 'camarades' faire. Chacun leur tour ils soulèvent leur robe de sorcier, abaissent leur pantalon, se frottent entre eux afin de gagner en dureté, puis après ils m'approchent, seul ou a deux, et là…ils me baisent comme une chienne, me déchirant. S'en est fini, je ne l'ai plus. Et moi qui voulais la donner en confiance totale à un homme. Ma dernière trace d'innocence est morte._

_ Mais ils sont trop heureux de me faire ça alors ils continuent, tout en me laissant dans cette petite marre de sang qu'est le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous repus de cet abject besoin de dominance brutale et totale._

_Je sens une autre présence arrivée. Malgré ce qu'ils me font je ne pleure pas. Je tremble, car ne pas avoir peur est l'équivalent d'être fou, mais je ne pleure pas, et cela les énerve. La nouvelle personne c'est rapproché et les autres ne me touchent plus. IL me regarde avec un sourire glacial et sombre sur le visage. IL a les yeux étranges… IL s'abaisse près de moi, me caresse la joue, puis remue ses lèvres machiavéliques._

_« Mon ange… Je te pardonne d'avoir voulu me quitter…, me murmure-t-il, car un jour tu porteras mon hérité dans ton ventre… »_

hr 

Je me réveil en hurlant et j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand je décide de le faire enfin, je reste aveugle. Je ne veux plus voir. Je me dégoûte de ne pas avoir réussi à fuir, de ne pas être morte là bas. Je me hais tellement que même savoir que ma peau a été salie me rend folle. Alors tout en criant, je la frotte, je me griffe jusqu'au sang. Peut être que j'arriverai à l'enlever et qu'alors je redeviendrai propre…

Mes gestes sont arrêtés par des mains. Je ne supporte plus le contacte, faites qu'elles stoppent se touché ! On cherche à me calmer, mais je sais très bien que c'est encore une ruse de ces monstres…de ce monstre. A ce souvenir je crie encore plus fort et les mains me lâchent enfin. A tâtons je me recule sur ce qui semble être un lit. Ca m'écœure. Je n'entends même pas s'ils parlent ou rient. De toute façon je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux plus rien savoir.

Les mains me rattrapent, elles me bloquent. Non pitié je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent, je ne pourrai pas le supporter encore… je vous en supplie…

« Pitié… » Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, mais mes lèvres ont remué et ont susurré un murmure à peine audible.

On me caresse les cheveux. Je ne pleurerai pas. On me presse un goulot contre les lèvres. Je ne résiste plus, je les ouvre. Un liquide chaud se répand dans ma bouche puis glisse dans ma gorge. Je me sens bien…je m'endors…

Je m'dégoûte…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je me réveil lentement de ce qui me semble avoir était un long cauchemar. Je suis toute engourdie et je ne supporte pas cette sensation. Enfin le principal et que je ne garde pas de bride de cette horreur, car vu l'état dans lequel je suis… Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne distingue rien mise à part la lumière éblouissante…

Lumière éblouissante ? Non mais il est quelle heure ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, j'vais être en retard en cours ! Et MER… !

Je me lève brusquement et cherche à tâtons ma table de nuit pour y prendre ma baguette afin de me préparer le plus vite possible. Mais voilà…je ne trouve rien, même pas ma table de chevet. Je commence enfin à y voir plus claire.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?

Je cligne plusieurs foi des yeux et me pince. Je suis pourtant bel est bien à l'infirmerie. Pas possible de me tromper : lit blanc, plafond blanc, murs blancs… d'ailleurs tout ce blanc commence à me donner la nausée.

Pourquoi je suis habillée avec ce pyjama de malade moi aussi ?

Des pas semblent venir vers moi. Je me tourne pour apercevoir Pomfrey, Albus courir vers moi. Par reflex je me fais petite sur le lit à mes côtés et attends de voir ce qu'ils me veulent.

A non c'est plutôt a moi de pauser des questions… qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

Albus s'avance vers moi suivit de près par Pomfrey, qui elle vérifie apparemment mon état.

« Miss Granger comment vous sentez-vous mon enfant ? Demande Dumbeldor en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sans toute foi m'approcher de trop près.

- Je vais très bien professeur… Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Albus me regarda. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de la même façon que d'habitude, et il me fixait avec intensité. Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi et accrocha le regard de Pompom quand il reprit la parole.

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici miss Granger ?

- Je devrais ? Enfin oui je devrais mais….Non.

- Pas la moindre idée Hermione ? Insista Pompom

- Non pas la MOINDRE ! Pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas vous ?

Albus sourit faiblement et ce décida à m'expliquer

- Et bien miss Granger, lors d'un cours de potions, celle de Monsieur Londubas à quelque peu exploser et vous a atteinte. Votre perte de mémoire de ce moment et peu être un effet de la mixture ou encore du choc que vous avez eu…

-Ha…Mais… puis-je sortir professeur ? Je ne veux pas rater plus de cours que je n'en ai déjà fais

- Bien sur mon enfant. Mais si vous sentez le moindre mal revenez de suite ici est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur ! Merci. »

Je me suis levée et je suis ensuite partie de l'infirmerie avec les réponses que je souhaitais.

Pendant que je m'éloignais et regagnais ma salle commune, dans l'infirmerie une tempête d'angoisse et de rage avait lieu entre Albus et Pomfrey qui mener pour le moment la discussion acharnée.

« Mais Albus pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui c'était passé réellement ? Vous rendez-vous compte que cette jeune fille c'est faite… Albus elle s'en rappellera un jour ! Vous ne prenez donc pas en compte le choc que cette enfant va avoir ? Et de plus…

- Pompom…

- …elle va bien se rappeler pourquoi tout ça c'est….

- POMPOM STOP ! J'ai bien conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Mais je pense à elle maintenant. Elle est repartie dans sa salle commune, comme je le devine, et elle est elle-même. Comment souhaitiez-vous que j'apprenne à une enfant qu'elle a été salie il y a de cela deux nuits ? L'auriez-vous fait ? »

Un long silence empli la pièce. C'était un de ces silences lourds de reproche, de regret. Albus était marqué, autant par son age se faisant plus vieux, que par la plaie qu'une des ses protégées se soit fait détruire de la sorte. C'est d'une voix lasse qu'il continua :

« Elle ne doit rien savoir Pompom tant qu'elle peut en être préservée.

- Mais Albus… Nous ne savons rien que ce que j'ai réussi à examiner chez la petite…

- C'est en ça que j'ai peur ma chère Pompom…terriblement peur. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce qui c'est passé. Je vais parler aux professeurs… »

Je suis enfin dans ma salle commune. C'est vraiment agréable d'être comme en sécurité. Ron et Harry sont là, plongés comme d'habitude dans leur partie d'échec interminable.

« Alors qui gagne ? Je demande. Le même comme toujours ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, et je n'eus pas le loisir de me préparer à un tel choc. Deux masses relativement imposantes me sautèrent dessus sans préavis pour m'étouffer de câlins décidément trop brutaux à mon goût. Le contact… Bizarrement je ne suis pas a l'aise et les repousse aussi vite que je peux…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…

- Mione comment on est trop content que tu sois enfin revenu ! On était inquiet ! Dumbeldor ne voulait pas qu'on vienne te rendre visite !

- Et c'est sans compter sur le fait que se soit…eurk… Snape qui t'ait amené… Pauvre Mione…

- Ron ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de considérer le professeur Snape comme ça ! Tu sais à quel point il nous aide !

Ron fit la moue, ce qui fit rire Harry à s'en tenir les côtes. Une foi reprit, il allait renchérir sur le compte de Snape lorsque Hedwige frappa à la fenêtre du dortoir. Il lui ouvrit et lut la lettre qu'elle lui apportait. Quand il la finit, il rejoignit ses deux amis, qui, comme a l'accoutumé, se chamaillaient sur la tête de ce bon vieux professeur.

- Oui c'est ça, et pendant que tu y es, les poux sont nos amis et Rusard a fait une portée à cette chose qui lui sert de chatte ?

- Ron !

- …

- Tu es répugnant ! »

L'hilarité était trop forte pour continuer ce petit jeu, et bientôt nous étions à terre, nous roulant comme des enfants dans un fou rire décuplé par le rire communicatif de Ron.

Et pourtant j'évitais avec soin le plus petit contact contre ma chair sans que j'en aie même conscience.

Le repas terminer, (pour le plus grand malheur du rouquin.) Nous rejoignîmes la tour des Griffondor.

« Tiens Mione c'est le reste de tes cours, je viens de les retrouver ! Cria presque Ron, fou de joie devant son étonnante (et c'est pas peu dire) trouvaille.

- Non mais c'est pas possible j'ai raté autant de cours que ça ? Y a facilement l'équivalent d'une semaine la dedans !

- …

- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- T'as du recevoir un sacré choque ma parole ! Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir justement passé une semaine à l'infirmerie ? Pauv' Mione… »

Ils avaient tous les deux un regard compatissant sur le visage et cela me fit rappeler ce que Dumbeldor m'avait dit.

« A… Ca doit être à cause de l'explosion de potion! J'espère que je vais tout rattraper rapidement…

- Mais oui Herm ! Coupa Harry, tu es la sorcière de 7ème année la plus brillante ! Tiens d'ailleurs…tu pourras nous aider pour la dissertation de potions qu'on doit rendre pour demain ?

- QUOI ! »

C'est alors qu'une course poursuite débuta chez les rouges et or, continua dans le couloir et termina dans le parc.

« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! Une bande de cancres écervelés !

- Mais Mione pourquoi tu t'énerve ?

- Pourquoi je m'énerve…POURQUOI JE M'ENERVE ? JE VAIS VOUS EN FOUTRE MOI DES 'POURQUOI TU T'ENERVE' ! Je ne suis pas votre bonne à ce que je sache !

- Mais…

- Y a pas de MAIS qui tient ! JE vais travailler sur MON devoir à faire, dont je viens seulement d'apprendre l'existence, mais en plus VOUS, vous vous DEBROUILLEREZ et TOU SEUL ! Y EN A MARE A LA FIN !

-… »

Nan mais ils me prennent pour bobonne à faire leurs corvées ? Surtout que je viens juste de sortir de l'infirmerie ! Tu parles ! Je vais leur en mettre moi des 'tu peux nous aider stp…' ! GRRRRRRRR

C'est tout en ruminant ces mauvaises pensées que je suis rentrée dans la tour. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermée dans mon dortoir, sur mon lit, et rideau tiré que je commençai à faire ce fichu devoir.

Encore heureux pour eux que j'ai certaines facilité…

Ce soir la, non seulement j'ai pu rattraper tous mes cours, mais en plus je savais que le devoir que j'allais rendre me coûterai au moins un A. Je regarde l'heure. Il est plus de 2h du matin.

Je devrais peu être dormir…

Je m'endormis à peine après avoir toucher l'oreiller de la tête. Celle-ci étant engorgée de rêves, je me fis assaillir par le premier sortit…

_Je suis dans la salle de classe avec le professeur Snape. Il passe à travers les rangs, mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien sur ma potion, elle est parfaite. Elles l'ont toujours été. Mais une fois arrivé à mon niveau, il déposa un papier à mon adresse._

_ Miss Granger, je vous invite à venir déguster le thé dans mon bureau des que votre cours sera terminé. Le professeur Snape vous accompagnera. Merci._

_A. Dumbeldor. _

_J'ai envie de pauser des questions mais je n'en fais rien. La cloche sonne et met fin à la torture des autres élèves. Harry et Ron m'attendent et je me sens leur faire signe de partir sans moi. Je leur expliquerai après._

_J'attends le professeur. Quand il arrive enfin vers moi, il me passe devant sans rien dire. Je saisis la requête silencieuse de le suivre et m'empresse donc pour ne pas le mettre en colère._

_Oooooooooooooooo_

_Je suis devant le bureau de Dumbeldor. Il me présente une chaise devant lui et une autre pour le professeur. Il me sourit et me propose ses fameux biscuits. J'accepte volontiers. Snape lui refuse. Il a l'air contrarié du fait que je sois la, enfin peu être. Albus entame la conversation par les salutations traditionnelles._

Tout se brouille puis redevient aussi net que peut l'être un rêve.

_Snape ne décroche pas un mot. Albus fait une pause. Il me regarde et rien que dans ses yeux je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose qui me mettra sûrement dans un état différent que celui de quiétude que me donne ce bureau._

_« Miss Granger. Vous êtes une des élèves… non… l'élève la plus brillante qu'ait jamais connu Poudlard. Ce que j'ai à vous demander, vous comprendrez, doit rester strictement dans ces murs…_

_- Oui, bien sur professeur._

_Il prend une pause, encore, mais cette foi je vois qu'il interroge du regard le professeur Snape. Pour toute réponse il n'aura qu'un grognement._

_- Miss Granger… Hermione… J'ai besoin de vos services dans l'ordre du Phoenix… »_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

… pensées de Mione

¤…¤ la petite voix de ses souvenirs.

Quand je me réveil ce matin, une drôle d'impression à pris résidence dans le creux de mon estomac.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve…

Courageuse petite griffondor que je suis, je décide de me lever et d'affronter cette journée, en commençant par ma salle de bain personnelle (Mione est préfète). Je faisais couler mon bain et faisais en sorte qu'il y ait de la mousse quand un murmure se fit entendre derrière moi. D'un mouvement rapide je saisis ma baguette et me retournai afin de voir qui était là. Rien. J'étais face à mon miroir devenu opaque à cause de la vapeur émanant de l'eau chaude de ma baignoire. Lorsque j'abaissai mon arme et tournais les talons, une légère brise me poussa à entrer dans mon bain à une vitesse fulgurante.

Je suis si bien dans cette chaleur. La boule ayant élu domicile dans mon ventre est enfin parti pour ne redevenir que simple pensée insignifiante. Douce chaleur anesthésiante…

_Un rire glacial résonne brusquement, me fais frissonner tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. _

_« Qu- qui est là ? »_

_Je sors en hâte de l'eau m'enroulant d'un peignoir à la suite. Je me colle dans un coin. Mes yeux observent, ils scrutent le moindre mouvement. Un son de respiration attire mon attention… Je me dirige vers lui à travers les vapeurs et mes pas m'emmènent vers le miroir. Oui c'est bien la… les sons en proviennent…_

_D'une main tremblante j'enlève peu à peu l'humidité sur la surface de la glace. Il est désormais clair…ça n'est que mon reflet. Un soupir de soulagement passe à travers les lèvres de ma tête baissait. Je la relève…_

_Je recule brutalement d'un pas puis reste immobile sur le carrelage chauffer de la pièce. Au milieu de la fumer dansante devant la glace, je distingue en partie un visage fixant le sol… Sa respiration est laborieuse… Je me rapproche…mais je ne le veux pas. Je suis à quelques centimètres de la surface quand le visage de la personne se relève subitement pour me fixer. Mon cœur bat trop vite, mes membres tremblent. Je veux crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Cette femme qui se tient dans le miroir…c'est moi. Mes yeux sont morts et sortent presque de leurs orbites, ma peau est déchirée, arrachée ou même coupée à certains endroits, les lèvres sont fendues est sèches et des bleus tachent ma peau sur toute ma mâchoire ainsi que le côté droit de ma tête. Elle me fixe. Ses yeux sont poisseux et glisse sur mon visage de manière horrible. Sa respiration se calme. Elle entrouvre les lèvres. Un gémissement en sort, sa voix les remplace d'un son roque, saccadé, grincent_

_« C'est de sa faute…. Rraaaa…. Il doit payer ce qu'il nous a fait…il doit payer…IL DOIT PAYERRRR ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

« Haaaaaaaa ! »

Je suis toujours dans mon bain chaud. Assoupie…je m'étais assoupie dans l'eau. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne veux plus voir ce visage ! Des larmes veulent couler, mais je dois les en empêcher…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois faire ça.

¤ Promesse…¤

Je reste là, tremblante dans mon eau devenue étrangement froide. Ses yeux me hantent. Du sang s'en est échappé lorsqu'elle a hurlé. Ou était-ce des larmes ?

Des larmes de sang…

Voilà tout ce que ma logique atrophiée me permet d'en déduire à ce moment. Ce que j'ai l'air stupide grelottante dans mon bain. J'en sors donc, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est décidément qu'un rêve. Ce que je fais à merveille.

Oooooooooooooooo

Lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle pour rejoindre mes amis, je me surprends à observer tous les élèves cherchant peut-être le visage de ma salle de bain.

Tu deviens folle ma fille…reprends-toi sinon tu vas finir à sainte Mangouste.

Harry me fait de grands signes pour que j'aille les retrouver. Voir leurs visages me réconforte un peu, surtout la tête de Ron, toujours enfouit dans son assiette remplit d'œufs, de bacon griller et autre toast doré avec trois couches de beurre et de confiture. Je m'assois à peine que je sens des regards posés sur moi. Je ne veux pas m'en occuper.

« Ben dit donc t'as une salle tête Mione. T'as bien dormis ou t'as passé toute la nuit à faire ton devoir de potion ?

- Hein ?

Harry me dévisagea comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. Ron lui me regardait avec ses yeux de bovins, ahuri par tant de nourriture.

- Ben oui ton devoir de potion… tu te rappelles, celui pour lequel tu nous as tapé la course poursuite dans tout le château…

Nan c'est pas à cause de ça, mais voilà je me suis vu à moitié morte dans mon miroir, et j'ai même rêvé que Dumbeldor me voulait pour l'ordre du Phoenix…

- Ah… CE devoir ! Euh… oui j'ai passé toute la nuit dessus. Et vous, j'espère que vous l'avez fait !

- …

- Les garçons…

- …

- Alors là vous abusez totalement ! Et nan ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça ne marchera pas !

- Mais aller Mione juste un coup de main…

- Non c'est non Harry ! Et pis arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu ! … Nan… Arrête… GRRRRRR vous m'énervez à la fin ! J'm' en vais !

Hermione dépêche toi de partir sinon tu vas encore te faire avoir…cours ça ira mieux et au diable ta dignité !

Sur ces bonnes pensées je m'extirpai de la table en emportant un toast et un croissant, ignorant la petite voix qui me disait aussi légèrement qu'une brise :

¤ Tu l'as déjà perdu… ¤

Tout en ruminant sur l'incapacité intellectuelle de ces deux amateurs de Quidditch, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la journée, métamorphose.

Pendant tout le cours, le professeur McGonagall semblait me porter une attention plus élevée qu'à la normale, et toujours je repoussais la petite voix qui s'entêtait à hanter mon esprit au moindre regard de ma directrice de maison. Le cours était passionnant comme d'habitude…alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression de savoir déjà tout ce qui doit être fait, la manière dont doit être manipulée la baguette, ainsi que l'intonation de la voix uniquement sur certaines syllabes ? Certains me répondraient que c'est parce que j'ai encore du étudier pendant tout mon temps libre, mes vacances, et même pendant mes heures de sommeil. Mais je sais que même dans mes révisions, je n'avais pas commencé ce chapitre, préférant m'avancer sur le prochain.

¤ Peut-être parce qu'au fond tu as déjà du t'en servir pour le besoin d'un autre…¤

Quoi ?

« Miss Granger tout va bien ? Le professeur McGonagall me fixait avec une étrange lumière dans les yeux

- Euh oui excusez-moi professeur…

- Pouvez-vous essayer le sort que je viens d'expliquer ?

- Bien sur professeur.

Baguette en main, je fais venir mon cobaye. Un oiseau se pose devant moi est attend paisiblement. Je l'observe en totalité. Déterminer le poids et la taille sont essentielle.

D'un mouvement fluide, je dessine la rune correspondant à l'oiseau du bout de ma baguette, au-dessus de celui-ci.

- Santo Cilindro !

Une faible lueur enveloppa la victime de ce sort. Une fois dissipée, un petit cylindre de cristal gravé avait pris la place de l'animal.

¤ Tu t'en ais tellement servis pour eux…¤

« C'est parfait miss Granger, 10 points pour griffondor. Maintenant, qui peut me dire à quoi sert ce petit cylindré ? Granger je vous écoute.

- Ce cylindre permet le passage d'information ou d'objet de l'émetteur au destinataire choisit. Personne ne peut ouvrir le tube s'il ne lui ait pas destiné, et s'il est forcé, il se brisera et tout son contenu sera irrémédiablement perdu. Cela dit, si le cylindre n'a pas atteint la personne demander dans le laps de temps qui lui a été attribué, il se détruira de lui-même.

- Excellant ! Encore 10 points pour griffondor ! Donc comme disait…

Déjà je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'elle dit. Comment je savais tout ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre.

¤ Si tu l'as déjà vu… ça t'a été utile… pour le tromper…¤

Tromper qui à la fin ? Et pourquoi je m'en serai déjà servi ?

¤ La réponse se trouve dans tes souvenirs. Ils arrivent toujours la nuit… mais tu n'en croiras pas un mot… Pauvre – petite – fille… Haha…¤

La cloche sonne. La voix a disparu. Je me lève de ma chaise et sorts rapidement. Cette fois je remarque le sentiment qui a gagné le visage de Minerva. De la pitié et de la douleur.

Pitié ? Pourquoi ressent-elle ça quand elle me regarde ?

¤ Parce que c'est tout ce que tu inspires désormais…¤


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Tout ce que tu inspires désormais…

Ces mots ont raisonné dans mon crâne pendant tout le trajet menant à mon cours suivant, les potions. Je ne fais même pas attention au fait que Ron et Harry me court après pour me rattraper. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte que j'aperçus mes deux amis essoufflés de m'avoir suivi, au pas de course.

« Ben Mione pourquoi tu nous as pas attendu ? Commença Ron,

- Ben ouais c'est vrai…tu sais, on a bien compris que tu voulais pas nous aider pour le devoir de mixture, alors pas besoin de nous fuir comme ça et pis…

Harry n'eu pas le loisir de finir, car la voix tant redoutée du maître des potions se fit entendre, tel une caresse de velours emplie de pics visés justes.

- Dans ce cas, Monsieur Potter, je sens que votre torchon sera vite expédié de mon bureau…Connaissant votre DON en, 'mixture', je devine déjà le superbe 'P' qui honorera de sa présence votre humble devoir…

- Mais…

- Ainsi que la semaine de retenues avec Rusard qui accompagnera la moindre parole supplémentaire qui sortira de votre bouche puérile et pathétiquement idolâtrée.

- …

- Biennn, à ce que je vois vous avez réussi à vous procurer de la matière grise ? A moins que se soit Miss Granger qui ait miraculeusement remporter le défit de vous inculquer quelques choses d'aussi primaire que de vous taire…

Sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure à peine audible. Et je précise bien le 'à peine' car à en juger par le fou rire du côté des Serpentards, la ridiculisation de Harry n'était pas passée inaperçue.

La porte fut ouverte d'un coup ferme par le professeur Snape, qui entra dans la classe immédiatement suivit par les élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Je pris ma place habituelle et commençai seulement a sortir mon livre lorsque Snape interrompit tout mouvements en annonçant le sujet du jour.

« Pour ce cours j'exige la potion de Kiokov sur laquelle le devoir porté, dont vous me rendrez les 3 pieds de parchemins demandés. Vous travaillerez en binôme pour la réalisation d'aujourd'hui. Monsieur Londubas je suggère que vous la fassiez seul, je ne veux pas que vous tuiez quelqu'un à cause de votre incompétence. Potter, Weasley, je vous déconseille de vous mettre ensemble, a moins que vous désiriez une fois de plus prouver vos incapacités mutuelles et extraordinaires de déduction des ingrédients, ce qui, au final, me donnerait moins de travail a corriger, votre potion ratant à coup sur… Quoi que vu sous cet angle…

Une lueur de pur sadisme passa à la vitesse de l'éclaire dans les yeux de Snape lorsque qu'il continua :

- Binôme autorisé Potter…

L'hilarité grimpa en flèche du côté des verts et argent… mais elle fut bien vite refroidi…

- Monsieur Malfoy, votre maniement des potions étant remarquable, vous ferez équipe avec Finnigan afin d'éviter la reproduction du big-bang, les erreurs étant si communes chez les Griffondors je préfère éviter cela… Miss Parkinson, vous serez avec monsieur Goyle et monsieur Crabbe avec monsieur Zabini. Les autres, débrouillez-vous, je ne suis pas non plus une nounou gardant une bande d'attardés incapables de se mettre en couple pour une simple confection de potions.

Simple, simple…c'est assez exagéré là quand même…

¤ Pour qui ? Eux oui, mais toi… ¤

- Vous pouvez commencer. Miss Granger avec moi je vous prie. »

Touts les regards sont plongés sur moi à l'instant. Je me lève de mon siège et me dirige donc vers le bureau du professeur Snape. Celui-ci fit apparaître un chaudron d'une taille considérable, de l'eau bouillante déjà à l'intérieur, et me fit signe de m'approcher au-dessus d'un parchemin. Je le lis : la Morante. Je me retourne vers Snape et demande du regard la raison pour laquelle je ne réaliserai pas la potion du jour. Il ne me regarde pas mais me répond malgré tout, cependant a voix basse.

« Oui miss Granger cette potion et du niveau maîtrise. Etant donné vos talents, et je dirai même, votre parfaite manipulation, je souhaite que vous m'aidiez pour cette potion a quatre mains.

- Mais si je peux me permettre professeur, elle peut être réaliser seule.

- Oui mais cela serai une perte considérable de temps. Mais vous préférez peut être continuer vos leçons sur un niveau qui vous est inférieur…

- Non professeur ! Merci.

- Au travail, vous connaissez les ingrédients et la préparation. »

Je compris à l'intonation de ça voix que je ne devais plus pauser de questions. Je me mis donc en préparation. Le bureau se transforma rapidement en table de travail. Toutes les phases pouvaient y être pratiquées. Les ingrédients apparurent en vrac avec tout ceci. A partir de là, une bulle de concentration se mis comme en place autour de Snape et moi-même, rendant le moment tellement agréable qu'il en devint magique. Nos mouvements s'engrenaient les uns dans les autres. Aucun de nous ne gênait le partenaire, mais bien au contraire, nous nous complétions. Je commençai par trier les ingrédients par fragilité, puis par grosseur et par préparation. Snape les prenait dans l'ordre exact dans lequel je les lui donnais, hachant finement ou broyant dans différents récipients. Je sentais exactement a quel instant il désirait tel ingrédient ou instrument. Il ne demandait jamais et savait lui aussi ou trouver ce que je venais à peine de poser à son intention. Une complicité était établit à un point ou nos mains pouvaient faire un travail tout en aidant celui de l'autre. Notre couple fonctionner parfaitement comme si cela était naturel de confectionner des potions aussi compliquées qu'extraordinairement recherchées. J'ajoutais les mixtures créées dans le chaudron au moment ou il commençait à mélanger afin de rendre le liquide plus fluide. Il suffisait qu'il lâche une des ses longues mains fines de la cuillère pour que je sache de suite qu'une des mienne devais s'y trouver afin que le déroulement se passe à la perfection. Afin de la terminer définitivement, chacun de nous deux devait donner l'incantation de base nécessaire. Nous devions absolument la réciter en canon, ajoutant les dernières herbes à la dernière syllabe prononcée. Parfaitement réalisait, la potion prend une teinte vermillon aux reflets nacré.

Il engagea les premières paroles depuis le travail que nous avions fournis, tout en mettant la potion dans différents flacons avec mon aide, toujours plongée dans cette bulle de bien être :

« Excellent Miss Granger.

- Ca a toujours était une facilité lorsque nous travaillons ensemble, alors pourquoi devrais-je rater ?

Il stoppa brusquement ses gestes et releva la tête vers moi :

- Pouvez-vous répéter miss Granger s'il vous plaie ?

A mon tour je lève la tête et le regarde étrangement

- Répéter quoi professeur ? Je n'ai rien dis…

-Pardonnez moi j'avais cru entendre quelque chose…

¤ Il a raison…

Hein ?

Ca voix était encore plus basse que d'habitude, mais elle ne cachait pas son traditionnel sarcasme. Je dirais même que cela ressemblait à de la…

¤ Déception…¤

Je le regarde attentivement continuer sa mise en flacon. Son image est comme apaisante. Il a tant de savoir-faire, de maîtrise, que le simple fait que son visage ne soit pas contracter par l'habituel sentiment de répugnance, mais soit calme, presque serein, le rend…

¤ Attirant… Ne te le cache pas petite fille…tu t'en souviens au fond de toi…¤

La cloche sonna et les élèves disparurent comme poussières au vent. Se sont brisa ma bulle. Notre bulle. Je me demandais presque si je devais impérativement sortir de cet endroit. Harry et Ron m'attendaient à l'extérieur, mais cela ne me toucha pas. Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais toujours présente, il releva le nez et m'observa. Son regard normalement froid, brillait légèrement, et en cela, j'en fus presque honorée. Quand il s'aperçut que nos yeux s'étaient accrochés, son masque impassible repris les commandes. Cependant, il n'affecta nullement le ton de ses mots :

« Je vous félicite miss Granger. C'est un…plaisir de travailler avec vous.

- M- merci professeur…je… heu je…c'est réciproque monsieur, et j'espère sincèrement que cela recommencera.

Je partis presque en courant, le rouge me montant aux joues. Quand j'atteignis la porte et la pris pour la fermer sur mes talons, il me répondit bien que je ne m'attende à rien :

- Moi aussi je l'espère miss… »

Mon geste ralentit, et au moment où la porte se fermait sur cet homme que je semble mystérieusement connaître, mes yeux cherchèrent les siens. Ce jour la je les trouvai, et un faible sourire accompagna ses lacs aux couleurs abyssale et ténébreuse.

ooooooooooooooo

Tous mes cours de la journée se déroulèrent selon quasiment le même schéma. Les professeurs me dévisageaient presque avec impolitesse tant leurs regards n'étaient que pitié, ils m'interrogeaient tous sur touts les sujets possibles et imaginables concernant leur matière. Le plus étrange était que je savais tout. Je connaissais exactement tout et dans les moindres détails. Cela en devenait effrayant.

Lors du banquet le soir même, la faim qui me tiraillait les entrailles disparues a la sensation d'observation incessante depuis mon retour de l'infirmerie. Assise à la table de ma maison, je fis tout de même comme si tout allait bien. Mes yeux vagabondèrent dans la grande salle, passant de la table des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentards a la table des Griffondors puis a celle des professeurs. A cet instant, tous détournèrent la tête a la vue des mes yeux posaient sur les leurs…Tous sauf un, qui lui, osa soutenir mon regard. On pouvait lire dans ces deux perles noires sans faille un étrange sentiment. On dirait de…

« Hé Mione !

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, mes yeux ne lâchant pas les siens, ne voulant pas rompre ce contact qui me soulageait je ne sais pour quelle raison…mais Harry insista sur son appel en me tirant légèrement sur la manche de ma veste.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles encore ? T'as pas finit quel devoir cette foi ?

- Sois pas agressive Mione, je voulais juste te faire remarquer que ton autre manche trempe un peu dans ton assiette.

- Hein ?

- Mais non panique pas c'est une blague ! C'est juste pour savoir pourquoi tu fixes la table des profs comme ça, et pourquoi tu souris un peu aussi…

- Mais pour rien Harry fiche-moi un peu la paix !

Raz le bol !

Sans rien demander ni dire autre chose, je partis comme une furie de la grande salle, claquant, si j'avais pu, les portes massives.

Ma chambre…c'était mon seul refuge quand tout me tournait de cette manière. Quand j'ouvris la porte, la première chose que je fis fut de la fermer magiquement et de m'effondrer comme une masse sur mon lit. La semi-inconscience m'enveloppa alors que je repensais à ma journée, au cours de potion, et plus particulièrement à un regard…le sien…

¤ C'est cette lueur qui t'intrigue tant…¤

Oui. Comment le sais tu ?

¤ Je sais tout petite fille…¤

Pourquoi m'appelle tu comme ça?

¤ Parce que c'est tout ce que tu seras tant que…haha…¤

Tant que quoi ? Finis tes phrases à la fin !

¤ Très bien…Tant que tu ne sauras pas tout, je t'appellerai petite fille…¤

Mais savoir quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

¤ Je sui la pour ça tendre enfant. Il est tant d'apprendre maintenant…¤

Un trou noir m'avala aux dernières paroles de la voix. Le sommeil avait finit par gagner et m'avait engloutit.

hr 

_Le 12 square Grimmaurd. Le sanctuaire de l'ordre du Phoenix. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y suis. Je participe actuellement à une réunion. Elle se termine et tout ce que sais et qu'il devient impératif de bloquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que son ascension n'atteigne son paroxysme. _

_Tous s'en vont excepter Albus, Minerva et un autre membre, Tonks. Ils discutent entre eux et je sens très bien que le sujet qu'ils ont est extrêmement épineux. Ils me regardent._

_Je n'aime pas ceci. Je sors de la cuisine, lieux ou tout c'est déroulé. Je fais quelque pas lorsque je les entends ce disputer de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall quitte la pièce furieuse, suive de près par l'autre membre. Albus lui partis par poudre de cheminette._

_Je suis désormais seule dans cette grande maison vide. J'allais partir lorsqu'un bruit me fit faire marche arrière. Il provenait du salon. J'empoignai les clichés de portes et les ouvris. Assit dans un fauteuil de velours noir ébène, devant un faible feu mais réchauffant, le professeur Snape venait de poser son verre sur la petite table disposée a sa droite. J'allais partir afin de le laisser seul lorsqu'il m'accosta._

_« Et bien miss Granger…Heureuse de faire partie des grands maintenant ?_

_- Heu…je ne veux pas vous déranger professeur…_

_- Vous ne me déranger pas miss…_

_Son ton était calme, paisible. Il reprit :_

_- Que désirez-vous ? La réunion doit juste venir de s'achever… Je me trompe ?_

_- Non professeur._

_- Puis-je en connaître les grandes lignes ?_

_- Ce n'était qu'un résumé. Le mage noir gagne en force toutes les nuits. Ses victimes commencent à se faire même parmi les sorciers de haut rang. Certaines personnes vont devoir être mises sous protection rapprochée, et certaine devront totalement changer d'identité._

_- Cela ne l'empêchera pas de les tuer…_

_- C'est ce dont j'ai fait part au professeur Dumbeldore, mais il semble ne pas penser de la sorte…_

_- Est-ce tout ?_

_- Heu, oui monsieur. La Prochaine réunion se tiendra au même endroit dans 3 jours. _

_- Bien…_

_J'étais debout à côté de son fauteuil. Je me vois tourner la tête vers lui et lui demander :_

_- Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas présent ce soir ? _

_- Dois-je vous dire le moindre fais et gestes miss Granger ?_

_- Pardonnez-moi….je…. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée monsieur._

_Je commençais à partir lorsqu'il m'invita à revenir. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas sa seule invitation de la soirée :_

_- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas miss, je confectionne en ce moment même une potion qui dépasse de loin les compétences de la quasi-totalité du monde sorcier. _

_Je me tais, il continue :_

_- C'est une potion délicate et qui demande beaucoup de maîtrise et énormément de temps…et il se trouve que je n'en ais pas a disposition…_

_Il se lève et commence à partir. Il allait fermer la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa et fit volte face.Il me jaugea un bref moment puis décida enfin de rouvrir la bouche._

_- Peut être qu'une autre paire de mains habiles pourrait 'm'aider'. _

_-V- vous voulez dire…vous souhaitez…_

_- Votre présence effectivement. Bien que je n'aie pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les potions, lorsque le temps m'est compté je ne suis jamais contre. Et puis cela me fera un peu de compagnie intéressante pour changer… »_

_Il attend que je me débloque enfin de ma momification. Sans plus attendre je me dirige vers lui, fier et en même temps heureuse de faire mes preuves avec un si grand maître de potions. Mais bien que je n'en aie pas besoin, qu'il me demande à ses côtés est quelque chose d'extrêmement gratifiant, car peu peuvent dire qu'une telle expérience leur est arrivée._

_J'arrive à sa hauteur. Il ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Gentleman. Voila ce que tout le monde ignore sans doute… Je suis dans le couloir, il referme la porte et m'incline à le suivre. J'accepte avec empressement. Il me regarde… Il me sourit faiblement…_

hr 

C'est dans un rêve magique que je compris certaines choses, comme cette phrase que j'ai répondue dans ma bulle lors de son cours…

« Ca a toujours était une facilité lorsque nous travaillons ensemble… »

¤ C'est bien…mais il t'en faut plus pour savoir…petite fille…¤


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain matin, mes premières pensées allèrent vers mon professeur de potions et le projet que nous avions réalisé ensemble. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir continuer quand la réalité me frappa

Ce n'était qu'un rêve

¤ Petite fille bornée. ¤

A moitié dans le brouillard matinal, je ne fis même pas attention à la réplique de cette petite voix devenue naturelle. Elle m'accompagnais par tout où je me rendais, répondait à certaines de mes pensées, et par dessus tout, elle disais m'apprendre, me faire découvrir…

¤ C'est le cas fillette !¤

Pourquoi suis-je bornée, ô petite voix qui sait tout ?

¤ Parce que tu n'écoute pas ce que je t'enseigne…¤

Tu ne m'enseignes rien du tout ! Tu m'embrouilles !

¤ Bornée et stupide…grandis vite petite fille…¤

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

TOC TOC

Je sors de mon lit pour voir d'où provient ce bruit. La fenêtre. Perchée sur le rebord, une chouette de l'écoule attendait, une lettre à la patte et un colis au bec. Quand je lui ouvris, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et se posa sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je pris le colis et enlevai le papier rapidement. A l'intérieur du petit carton se trouvait un flacon vide mais bouchonné, et même étiquetait. Le nom d'une potion y apparaissait. Ecrit de vert émeraude, il s'agissait de 'La ténébreuse'. Intriguée, je saisis la lettre qui accompagnait le colis et l'ouvris.

Miss Granger,

Ce soir dans mon bureau à 21h. Vous devez connaître d'avance la raison pour laquelle je vous demande.

Professeur Snape

Je relus la lettre à plusieurs reprise afin d'être sur de ne pas m'être trompée sur le contenu. Non je ne me trompais pas. Le professeur Snape venait bien de m'inviter dans son bureau pour une autre potion à quatre mains.

Un sourire me monta aux lèvres une foi l'information ingérée, et transforma mon début de matinée ordinaire en une belle journée imperturbable.

C'est toujours joyeuse que je quittai ma chambre personnelle après m'être préparée, et partis rejoindre mes deux amis dans la salle commune. Quand nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, mon attention se porta immédiatement vers Snape, et silencieusement je le remerciai de l'offre qu'il me faisait. Apparemment, il dû comprendre. Un de ses coins de bouche s'étira aussi légèrement et rapidement qu'un spasme musculaire, et il reporta son regard sur Hagrid qui lui tenait conversation, et à qui il répondit par unique politesse.

« Et bien Mione, t'as l'aire heureuse dit donc !

- Ben je suis normale…pourquoi tu me demandes ça Ron ?

- Je sais pas moi… Tu nous cries pas dessus dès qu'on te parle alors j'en conclue que tu dois être contente.

- Ou de bonne humeur, continua Harry, parce que c'est vrai que depuis que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie, tu nous envoies paître pour un rien.

- Pour un rien ? Le devoir de potion c'est rien ça ?

- Allé arrête Mione c'est du passé, et pis je te parle pas du devoir moi, mais d'hier par exemple…

- Peu être que vous agissez comme des gosses et que cela commence à me taper sur le système…

- Tiens tu vois ! Tu recommences !

- Harry…

- Ok! J'abadonne...

- Non excuse moi… excusez-moi tous deux… J'ai pas été très sympa depuis que je suis rentrée en cours… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Vous me pardonnez ?

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux comme deux grands idiots, puis explosèrent de rire.

- Bah bien sur Mione ! On est tes amis après tout ! »

Je souriais à ces paroles…mais bizarrement, qu'ils m'en veuillent ou non ne m'atteint pas plus que ça. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuné comme si de rien n'était, rigolant avec les élèves de ma maison, je participais même à certaines discussions. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

¤ C'est eux…¤

Eux qui ?

¤ Tes soit disant mentors de conduite…Regardes toi-même…¤

Cette petite voix mentait-elle ? Je n'en savais rien, alors pour vérifier je tournai ma tête vers ceux que j'appelais mes mentors. Certains discutaient entre eux, d'autre manger d'un air paniqué. Ceux qui me marquèrent le plus furent le professeur Dumbeldore, McGonagall et McLenny, notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Lorsqu'il sentirent mon regard sur eux, tous baissèrent leur visage dans leur tasse de café, un petit sourire d'excuse sur leurs lèvres. Tous sauf un. Albus. Lui me fixait avec un sourire bienveillant, me salua poliment, puis reprit un semblant de conversation avec le corps enseignant.

La petite voix avait donc raison... En mon fort intérieur, je me promis dès ce moment de ne plus la négliger, de l'écouter et de la suivre sur le chemin qu'elle m'indiquerait.

oooooooooooooooooooo

20h55. Je suis déjà partis de la salle commune pour rejoindre mon point de rendez-vous. Bien sur Harry et Ron m'ont demandaient la raison pour laquelle je les laissais aussi tôt.

« Je suis morte…et pis j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs et leçons… »

Voilà l'excuse que je leur avais servis sans aucun remord. J'aurais pu leur dire pourquoi je devais partir, et aussi où, mais voilà, ce secret m'appartient. C'est un instant de liberté et de calme, dont je souhaite profiter sans devoir en faire un rapport à chaque foi que je les verrais le lendemain.

21h. Je frappe à la porte et attends la permission d'entrer. Habituellement, c'est le ton froid et mordant de Snape qui nous y invite, mais la ce fut tout autre chose. Alors que je patientais devant sans broncher, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir dans l'encadrement le professeur Snape, vêtu de sa traditionnelle robe noire. Il s'avança vers moi et ferma la porte de son bureau par de multiples sorts assez complexes.

« Suivez-moi miss. »

Pas besoin de réponse. De plus il n'en demandait pas. Je le suivis dans un silence de mort à travers le dédalle de couloirs que sont les cachots. Il stoppa son avancé devant une porte parfaitement dissimulée, et prononça à voix extrêmement basse ce qui devait être le mot de passe. La lourde porte de bois apparu alors plus distinctement et se mit à pivoter sur ses gons. Snape attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de se mettre sur le côté et de m'inviter à entrer, ce que je fis au ralentit…

La porte donnait sur un salon magnifique. Une cheminée de bois gravé occupée le milieu du mur, à gauche de l'entrée, devant lequel se trouvaient deux sorte de poufs de velours, ainsi qu'une table basse en verre, dont l'armature en acier était moulait en lierres grimpantes, tressaient de fleurs de lys finement taillaient. Une gigantesque bibliothèque arpentait la quasi-totalité de ce mur, laissant un espace considérable pour une double porte coulissante, celle-ci close. En face de moi se tenait une table en chêne, accompagnait de quatre chaises du même bois, au dossier et au siège de tissu blanc cassé, et rembourré pour plus de confort. Derrière, il y avait deux grandes portes-fenêtres donnant une vue imprenable sur le lac et une partie de la forêt interdite… sans doute des fenêtres protégées magiquement. De beaux rideaux blancs y étaient accrochés en moitié, dévoilant un balcon aux rambardes de marbre blanc veiné de noir étincelant. Sur ma droite, un mur avec un espace équivalent à une fenêtre allongée, donnait sur une superbe cuisine, façon moldu. Une faible lumière était diffusée par une sorte de lustre incrusté dans le plafond. En forme de spirale cristalline, ce diffuseur de lumière s'étendait sur toute la totalité de la dimension de la pièce, en de fines branches, réagissant aux émotions ou aux souhaits du maître de ces lieux. Au sol résidait un délicieux parquet, aux couleurs de bois chaud et accueillant.

La parfaite antithèse de ce qu'il est… c'est magnifique.

¤ Es-tu sur de ce que tu avance ? Moi pas…¤

Pendant mon observation, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était à son tour entré des ses appartement, et qu'il avait posé ses yeux d'onyx sur moi. Ce fut seulement au bout de dix minutes que je me rendis compte du léger picotement caractéristique du regard insistant qu'il me portait. Je rougis à ce constat.

« Par ici miss Granger »

Il se dirigea vers la double porte de bois et je lui emboîtai le pas. Quand il les ouvrit, une pièce circulaire m'apparut. En tout, trois autres portes y logées, entourées d'une quantité astronomique de livres, pour certains anodins, mais pour d'autre…

« Oui miss, tous les livres ne sont pas inoffensifs. Disons que peu de personnes dans le monde peuvent se venter de les posséder… »

¤ Pas discrète quand tu observes…¤

Tais toi !

Un tendre sourire étira ses fines lèvres, puis disparut en un battement de cils, laissant se demander si ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique. Il continua de ce pas sa marche vers la porte de gauche, qui elle-même menait directement à escalier. Nous nous y engouffrâmes. Tout en bas, une pièce aux dimensions extraordinaire s'étalait devant mes yeux. Sa fonction ne fut pas difficile à deviner…

« Bienvenu dans mon laboratoire personnel miss Granger.

- C'est…votre laboratoire…PERSONNEL ?

- Effectivement miss. J'aimerai que ceci reste entre nous.

- Bien sur professeur ! De toute façon, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Ils pensent tous que je travail dans ma chambre de préfète.

- Parfait. Vous savez donc pourquoi je vous ais demandé ?

- Pour confectionner la potion 'La Ténébreuse'…

- Exactement.

- Professeur…puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Allez y pendant que je commence à préparer…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit à aligner à la suite divers ingrédients sur la table de travail. Sans réfléchir, je lui emboîtai le pas, commençant déjà à nettoyer les racines dont il était nécessaire de s'occuper, le questionnant en même temps.

- Pourquoi vouloir réaliser cette potion ? Elle est remarquablement difficile à faire, et de plus, c'est un poison extrêmement dangereux quant à ses effets sur le système nerveux…

- Correcte. Mais c'est aussi une potion à base curative peu connu. Si vous analysez les ingrédients, vous remarquerai que l'association d'iris noir de xylophiles ainsi que la poudre d'ailes de fée blanche, parfaite antithèse, à pour effet une stimulation du rythme cardiaque, mais également nerveuse. Les effets de La Ténébreuse, comme vous l'avez dit, atteint le système nerveux de l'individu qui y rentre en contact. Il perd petit à petit le contrôle des ses muscles les moins utilisés pour paralyser complètement ses membres ainsi que ses cordes vocales. Elle a également pour effet de diminuer le rythme cardiaque à environ deux battements minute, ce qui, au final, nous donne une personne pouvant passer pour morte au près de n'importe qui, pourvue que celle si ne connaisse pas cette potion. »

Il fit une légère pause, prenant une à une les racines fraîchement lavées pour les broyer dans une terrine de terre cuite. Il reprit une fois sa tache terminée.

« Cette potion peut donc, une fois utilisée correctement et non sans précaution, ranimer un corps à la vie ou l'y maintenir jusqu'à l'intervention d'une tiers personne, et cela pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Vous voulez dire comme dans un état de coma magique ?

- Exactement, à part qu'il y a une différence avec le coma que les sorciers connaissent. Celui créé par la potion se dissipe à la prononciation de différents mots clefs choisis par le créateur de La Ténébreuse.

- Donc si je comprends bien, ce poison peut réduire un individu à l'état de légume, comme il peut ranimer une personne, à condition de l'utiliser dans les proportions requises.

- C'est exactement ça. »

Les paroles s'estompèrent.

De nouveau, cette bulle de communion entre nos deux esprits se mis en place, créant de ce fait une même est unique pensée, versée dans deux unités.

Nos mains se mirent au travail, se croisant, s'échangeant, s'aidant ou se secourant à chaque moment de la préparation. Nos corps mouvaient d'un endroit à un autre sans se gêner, sans pour toute fois s'éviter. De nombreuses fois nous nous frôlâmes, tantôt par accident, tantôt par nécessité, ou encore par simple plaisir de sentir l'autre. Je sentis nos cœurs battrent dans un même corps, notre respiration s'élever dans un rythme similaire. Ce moment était et restera à jamais parfait. J'aurais souhaité que ce paradis ne s'achève dans aucun cas…mais la préparation fut finit à une vitesse déconcertante, brisant mon cocon de bien être.

De nouveau, il entama le dialogue, signant la fin de ce délicieux moment :

« Vous faites un travail remarquable miss Granger.

- Merci…

- La potion doit encore reposer pendant trois jours, quatre si c'est pour un cas désespéré…

- En espérant qu'aucun malheureux n'en ait besoin…

- Oui. Remontons, rester ici ne sert à rien.

Nous avions à peine franchis la double porte lorsqu'un léger vertige me prit, le faisant me raccrocher au mur le plus proche. Snape le remarqua aussitôt. Ses eux bras puissant m'enveloppèrent et me portèrent jusqu'à l'un de ses deux poufs noirs. Quand il m'y déposa, celui-ci se lova derrière moi afin d'épouser les courbe de mon corps. Surprise, je sursautai et m'apprêtai à me lever quand mon professeur m'en empêcha.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, ces poufs ne sont pas moldus, et donc ils réagissent de manière à donner le plus de confort à la personne qui s'y assoie. Ils sont comme…modulable. »

Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée me réchauffa petit à petit, et commença à me faire entrer dans un léger sommeil. J'en fus extirpée par la sensation d'un épais tissu posé sur moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, dont je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés, je vis le professeur Snape, accroupit à mes côtés et ajustant ce qui semblait être sa cape, sur mon corps engourdie.

« Reposez-vous… Je vous réveillerai demain pour le petit déjeuné.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Snape venait de me proposer de dormir dans SES appartements. Ca devait encore être un rêve…

¤ Tu te trompe petite fille… là tu ne dors pas…¤

C'est alors que je réagis à la situation dans laquelle nous étions, Snape et moi.

- Heu, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie.

- Soit, c'est vous qui choisissez.

Je me levai de ce pouf agréablement confortable et douillé, et allai me diriger vers la porte menant dans l'un des couloirs des cachots, quand, en déposant sa cape sur mon siège, une main retint mon mouvement, accompagner par la voix de son propriétaire.

- Vous choisissez peut être, mais ayant eu un malaise, je me dois de vous amener à vos quartiers.

Il se saisie du vêtement que je tenais encore dans mes mains, se redressa et s'approcha de moi.

- Les cachots sont toujours glacials… »

Sur ces mots, il entoura mes épaules de sa propre cape, et ferma avec précaution les boutons autour de ma gorge, jusqu'au commencement de ma poitrine. Ses gestes étaient doux, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ses doigts semblaient glisser avec grâce sur le tissu noire, et ses yeux étaient accrochés aux miens, ne s'en séparant pas. Moi-même, je me refuser de briser cette échange…

Mon cœur se serra soudainement, puis ma vue devint trouble… Le noir m'engloutit.

hr 

_La nuit est là. Je m'apprête à sortir du quartier général. Je suis la seule entre ces murs. J'ai attendu le professeur Snape durant plus de trois heures après la fin de la réunion. Nous devions achever ce soir même la création d'une potion qui, si les tests réussis, pourrait rendre la santé mentale des personnes l'ayant perdu pour cause de torture. Pour les parents de Neville et plein d'autres encore. Mais voilà, il n'est pas venu. Peut être est-il toujours en mission. _

_J'ouvre la porte. Mes muscles se pétrifient sur place. Devant moi, une forme tremblante peine à rester debout. Elle ne tient plus, elle s'effondre. Je ne réalise même pas que je cours vers cette forme corporelle étalée au sol. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Mon cœur rate un battement… Le professeur Snape. Il gît sur le bitume à mes pieds. Je dois le mettre l'abri, je le fais léviter, et rentre dans la demeure que je viens de quitter._

_Je le dépose aussi délicatement que je le peux sur un des lits de la maison. Ses yeux sont clos. Il ne réagit pas. J'allume une faible lumière, et les dégâts que j'aperçois me rendre folle. Son visage est tuméfié sur les trois quarts de sa peau habituellement blanche. Son œil droit est gonflé et noir des coups qu'il a dû recevoir, son arcade est totalement fendue. Sur toute la longueur de sa joue gauche, une plaie béante serpente sur une profondeur aberrante, glissant jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire._

_En suivant cette large blessure, je m'aperçois de l'état de sa veste ainsi que de sa chemise noire. Poisseuses. Du sang doit s'échapper de son torse…Je commence alors à les enlever doucement. Il gémit. Je le rassure du mieux que je peux. Je sens qu'il m'écoute, qu'il sait qu'il peut me laisser faire, alors, il m'autorise à les lui enlever._

_De son œil encore valide, je le sens m'observer. Lentement je lui retire ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Il est torse nu. Des entailles de longueurs et profondeurs variées entachent ce corps parfaitement taillé, dont certaines se perdent sur un ventre plat, jusqu'au commencement de cette ligne de poils sombres, indicatrice de la zone de plaisir. De nombreux coups ont été donnés au niveau de ses côtes, dont quelques unes doivent être sûrement cassées ou fêlées si la chance l'accompagne._

_J'y passe toute la nuit, bénissant ma soif de savoir de m'avoir plongé dans quelques livres de médicomagie. Pendant que je m'occupe des plus grosses blessures, lui, me regarde. Une à une je les réduis, les soigne et les bande._

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

_Tout son tronc est maintenant enveloppé de blanc ainsi qu'une partie de ses bras. Je nettoie son visage du reste de sang séché sur lequel je ne m'étais pas attardée. Il sert les dents…il les a serré tout au long de mes soins. Mes mains agissent délicatement sur sa peau devenue bleutée sur la majeure partie de son visage._

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

_J'ai terminé…Il ne gardera qu'une seule cicatrice, celle que laissera l'entaille la plus profonde…près de son aine, débutant du côté de sa hanche gauche et disparaissant juste avant d'atteindre la toison annonçant sa virilité._

_Je suis épuisée. Je m'assoie à côté du lit où il se trouve, à même le planché. Ma tête tombe mollement sur le matelas, au niveau de ses épaules, accompagnée par mes deux bras pour rester équilibrée. Sa main remue légèrement…J'y glisse la mienne et m'endors aussitôt._

_ hr _

Quelque part dans les cachots, un tendre murmure s'éleva, brisant le silence du château endormi.

« Une nouvelle fois tu tombe de sommeil pour moi. J'aimerai tant que tu te souviennes… Reposes-toi princesse… »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Les rideaux du lit étaient tirés me laissant dans une demie pénombre agréable, ce qui me permis de repenser au rêve de cette nuit.

Pendant que je ressassais ce moment, plusieurs interrogations m'envahirent l'esprit. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Pourquoi s'enchaînent-ils tous dans un ordre qui me semble chronologique ? Et si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination…qu'est-ce donc ? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à chaque fois que je m'endors ? A cette dernière question, toutes mes autres demandes s'effacèrent…Je ne me suis pas endormis hier soir, j'étais avec le professeur Snape, il s'apprêtait à me raccompagner dans mes quartiers quand…

Une minute là…je suis où?

¤ A quelle question préfères-tu que je réponde ? ¤

Agitais d'un doute grandissant à chaque seconde, je saisis les rideaux et les ouvris d'un grands coup sec. Bien que la lumière soit éblouissante, je pus constater une chose… Ce n'étaient pas mes appartements, donc pas mon propre lit. J'allais doucement commencer à m'affoler quand une voix provenant de la porte m'interrompit dans ma future crise de panique.

« Enfin réveillez ? J'avoue avoir cherché dans mes connaissances des effets secondaires des émanations de La Ténébreuse…

- Professeur Snape ? Mais… je…

Me dis pas que ce sont…

¤ Arrête de faire l'enfant et grandis petite fille…se sont SES appartements, donc tu a dormis comme un bébé dans SON lit. ¤

- Oh je heu… je suis désolée… je ne…

- Miss Granger calmez vous. Vous avez eu un malaise hier soir alors que l'allais vous raccompagner.

Il rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha de moi. Arrivé à mon niveau, il déposa sur lit un plateau garnit de croissants et de toasts beurrés, accompagnés d'un bol de chocolat légèrement agrémenter d'une touche de vanille, mon petit déj remonte moral. Dessus il y avait également une tasse de café, noir et serré. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil blanc, juste à coté du lit et prit la tasse en question. Tout en sirotant son café il engagea la discussion :

- Je me suis permis de vous amener ici au lieu de l'infirmerie. Comprenez moi, je voulais éviter les questions gênantes de Pompom.

- Mais je suis préfète en chef, j'ai des rondes à effectuer. Quant à vous, vous en faites tous les soirs également…donc, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect…

- Exactement, vous avez raison. Et qu'auriez vous répondu si le motif de votre malaise avait été le résultat des émanations 'd'un poison curatif', parfaitement réussit et illégal ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas monsieur.

- Ca aurait pu l'être…

- Oui mais ça ne l'est pas, ça n'aurait pas pu l'être, et vous le savez parfaitement.

- Alors quelle en était la cause Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ce surnom me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, éveillant par la même une répartie que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent…

- Le grand maître des brillants Serpentards, et de ces lieux, ne sait donc pas tout ?

- Tient, l'encyclopédie ambulante de Poudlard se rend enfin compte que les personne qui l'entours sont humaines et ont leurs failles? Un miracle…

- Je suis étonnée qu'un homme de votre prestance ose porter le regard sur moi pour ainsi m'évaluer…

- Estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous ai pas mise à la porte lorsque vous m'êtes tombée dans les bras.

- Votre cœur c'est remit à battre l'espace d'une seconde ?

- Contrairement à vous, apparemment j'en ai un.

- Alors expliquez moi : pourquoi ai-je veillé votre chevet et soigné votre veille carcasse la nuit où vous avez failli perdre là vie ? Acte de générosité peut être…A mais bien sur, j'ai oublié que vous ne connaissez pas la signification des ces deux mots !

- Pardon !

Oups…

Je venais de faire une gaffe monumentale quant à la mise en références d'un stupide rêve. Il allait me prendre pour une folle c'était sûr…

- Répétez miss, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Il s'était levé de son siège et attendait avec impatience ma réponse qui ne tarda pas.

- Aller au diable !

¤ Je suis sur que celle là il s'y attendait pas…¤

Tout en renversant la totalité du plateau qu'il m'avait galamment apporté, je m'enfuis de la chambre, attrapai au passage ma cape et partis de ses appartements.

Lui, seul dans sa chambre que j'avais occupée, souriait béatement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous voyez Albus, je vous avais dit qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire…je vous avais dit que vous ne pourrez pas me l'enlever… »

oooooooooooooooooo

Etrangement, le château était vide. Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs tantôt lumineux, tantôt sombres quand mes pas m'emmenèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Sans réfléchir je gravis les nombreuses marches jusqu'à atteindre le sommet embrassé par la chaleur du soleil.

Je m'y assise dans un coin, profitant de cette douce lumière, et fermai les yeux. J'avais besoin de faire le point, de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, et surtout de savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il est présent, mon ventre se tord et l'intérieur de mes cuisses me brûle, pendant que mon cœur s'emballe…

¤ Endors toi et je t'apprendrai…¤

Sans demander mon reste, j'obéis à ma petite voix intérieur, la laissant me porter vers ce qu'elle disait m'apprendre, et qu'elle faisait réellement.

hr 

_Je me réveil lentement. Je suis toujours au chevet de mon professeur blessé. Je remue doucement pour me rendre compte de quelque chose…ça main est enlacée dans la mienne. Bloquée sur ce fait et cette vision, je ne réalise pas de suite qu'il m'observe. Mon regard suit les lignes de sa main, puis remonte le long de son bras partiellement bandé mais finement musclé, pour atteindre une épaule à la peau blanche immaculée, de laquelle il sauta pour glisser le long de son cou où pulse sa veine de vie, et termine son chemin sur le visage de l'homme. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde. Son œil gonflé la veille n'y est plus et me fixe avec son jumeau. Nos yeux sont liés et rien ne semble gâcher cet instant. Il est là, vulnérable, beau, et demandant juste de l'attention. Je lui offre._

_Tout en avançant ma main libre vers son visage, je lui parle calmement :_

_« Savez-vous où vous êtes ?_

_Il hoche légèrement la tête, puis met de lui-même sont visage en contact avec la paume de ma main. _

_- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui c'est passé professeur ? De la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ?_

_Cette fois, il ne fait aucun mouvement, et seuls ses yeux parlent pour lui, en se remplissant de leur eau salée. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je m'empresse alors de l'essuyer._

_- Chut je suis là… Vous êtes à l'abri maintenant. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que je prévienne l'ordre et qu'il vous emmène à Poudlard…_

_-Non…_

_Sa voix est rauque, enrouée. Il veut se lever mais je l'en empêche._

_- Restez allongé, vos plaies risquent de se ré ouvrir sinon._

_- Alors…Je…Restez avec moi…_

_- Bien, je pense que l'ordre ne me refusera pas de vous tenir compagnie…_

_- Non…restez seule avec moi…_

_Ses yeux sont implorants…Je ne peux pas lui refuser ceci. Avec un sourire tendre, je lui réponds en lui caressant le visage :_

_- Je reste avec vous. Mais l'ordre se réunira dans une semaine exactement. Quand elle viendra, si vos blessures ne sont pas entièrement fermées même avec la magie que j'ai employée, la seule autorisée à rester à vos côtés sera Pomfrey._

_Il porta difficilement son autre main à celle qui lui caressait la joue. Il l'enlace de ses doigts et tout en la serrant doucement, il murmura :_

_- Merci miss…merci. »_

_ hr _

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux de ce rêve plus qu'étrange. N'était-ce qu'une impression ou je me suis imaginée le professeur Snape me demandant de ne pas le laisser, et de rester sa seule compagnie ? Je m'attendais presque à une réponse sarcastique ou même dépourvue de sens à mon goût…mais rien. Je décidai donc d'aller questionner moi-même ma chère petite voix.

Tu es bien silencieuse…t'aurait-on coupé la langue ?

¤ Qui y a-t-il petite fille… tu te plaints que je parle trop et maintenant tu me cherche ? ¤

C'est vrai…Mais pourquoi te tais-tu d'un coup ?

¤ Parce que je sais ce que je t'enseigne…¤

Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne parles plus.

¤ Parce que… rien laisse. ¤

Dis moi !

¤ Tu ne veux rien savoir de ce que je t'apprends et tu ose venir me supplier de savoir ce qui m'arrive…non NOUS arrive ? Il est grand tant que tu revienne a toi petite fille ! ¤

Et bien cela mérité d'être clair…ma petite voix venait de me remettre à ma place…

Je fis donc de nouveau attention à l'environnement qui m'entour. La luminosité avait diminué, le ciel avait pris ses teintes merveilleuses de soirée, et le soleil se couchait devant mon regard perdu.

Bientôt, son halo de lumière disparut dans l'horizon, début de l'installation et du règne de la nuit. J'aurais du retourner dans ma chambre, mai un besoin urgent de réfléchir à tout ceci me saisie et me fit rester sur place.

Mes rêves ne peuvent pas être autre chose que de la simple imagination…ce n'est pas possible. Mais si pourtant cela était le cas ? Dans mon sommeil, je peux voir le professeur Snape comme jamais il ne se montre, et ce côté de lui est réellement agréable et par certains aspects, attirant…Dans la réalité, il n'est pas tellement comme ça, sauf… sauf lors de nos confections à quatre mains. Et cela a commencé lors de mon réveil à l'infirmerie. C'est vraiment étrange…je ne me rappelle pourtant pas de ce qui c'est passé…j'aurais du m'en souvenir, ou alors, étant donnée l'erreur qui m'a valu d'être dans un lit blanc, tout le monde aurait du me descendre en critiques sans exception, et Snape n'agirait pas de cette manière.

Une petite voix m'est apparue également depuis ce jour, et elle dit m'apprendre ce que je ne sais pas. Ces rêves viennent donc d'elle…

Qui es tu ?

¤ Toi…un partie de toi dont tu ignore tout, mais que tu connais à la perfection. ¤

Je suis perdue…aide moi s'il te plait…

¤ Très bien, mais dans ce cas écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…Tes rêves sont plus que cela. Ils t'enseignent ce que tu dois te rappeler, et comment faire pour avoir la vérité. Quand la vague te submergera, tout sera dans ta tête…¤

La vague ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et ce dont je dois me rappeler ? Attends tu veux dire que c'est réelle ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Et puis zut, que cette voix aille se faire priser les cordes vocales, je n'en serais que plus tranquille ! Mais malheureusement pour moi, la curiosité était nettement trop forte.

Oooooooooooooooo

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heure que je suis assise en haut de cette tour. Les étoiles sont brillantes, la lune magnifique, et le froid se fait oublier a force d'engourdir le corps. Je somnole à la limite du sommeil profond et de l'éveil clair et des voix ont investies ma tête. Rien n'est clair, je ne comprends pas tout et pourtant je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire. Il y a plusieurs personnes en train de se disputer…mais je ne sais pas réellement pour quoi. Puis, cachais dans ma propre ombre, j'entends tout…

Mon état de mutisme prend fin des l'instant ou je finis par déchiffrer les paroles de toutes ces personnes…Ma voix à encore du m'envoyer un de ses fameux cours afin de m'enseigner…

¤ Tu te trompe petite fille…je n'ai rien a voir la dedans. Qu'as-tu vu, raconte moi…¤

Sans réagir sur sa demande, je m'exécutai donc à haute voix, perdu dans cette brume qu'est devenu ma vie.

« Des hommes se disputent au sujet d'une sorte d'excursion… Je suis cachais quand cela se passe. L'un d'eux refuse vraiment et s'oppose durement et puis…je finis par entendre distinctement de quoi ils parlent.

¤ Et de quoi parlent-ils petite fille ?¤

« De moi…ils veulent m'envoyer la où le mal règne en toute liberté…chez LUI. Le directeur de cette réunion dit que je dois y aller, que j'étais spéciale, et donc, que j'en reviendrais indemne….mais…mais je- je… »

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Une peur innommable s'infiltra soudainement en moi comme la peste prenant un corps en possession.

¤ Je ne peux rien te dire princesse…trouves par toi-même et fais ce que tu dois faire…¤

Lentement je finis par m'endormir sur les dalles glacées par le souffle froid, ignorant la présence au corps svelte et aux yeux d'onyx. Perdu dans la pénombre, Snape m'observait. Une question lui assaillit l'éprit, et il se jura d'en trouver la réponse, par touts les moyens…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dsl de ne pas avoir pris le temps de repondre a vos superbes reviews, mais jen'ai pas le temps, ni le moral pour le faire… je m'excuse sincerement et je vous promet que je le ferai pour le prochain sans faute !**

**Dsl aussi pour les fautes mais bon je n'ai jamais etai copine avec l'orthographe/**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture **

**Rappel : Rien n'est a moi mais a JKR (merci merci merci …koi que si vous voulez plus de Sev ca m'arrangerai bien )**

Chapitre 7

Etrangement, je ne rêvai pas cette nuit la. Si, en fait j'ai rêvai…de lui, Severus Snape.

_Il est là, près de moi, me touchant presque de sa peau blanche et parfaite, son souffle se promenant sur mes lèvres à demie ouvertes. Ses yeux sont de braise, et c'est dans ses flammes que je me perds à corps perdu avant qu'il ne me ravisse ma bouche des ses lèvres fines, et d'une douceur à faire pâlir d'envie la soie. Ses bras prennent possession de ma taille, pour se diriger sur le haut de mon dos pour l'un, et dans le bas de mes riens pour l'autre. Les miens ne se font pas prier pour venir se blottir dans son cou, entremêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux._

_Ses lèvres aspirent les miennes comme une sucrerie délectable, mordillant par moment, me faisant haleter et frissonner. Dans un léger gémissement, sa langue mutine vint à l' encontre de la commissure de ma bouche, quémandant l'accès. Et elles l'obtiennent. Je la découvre avec un plaisir surdimensionné, avalant goulûment nos gémissements de désir et de frustration quant à nos vêtements encore présents. Son bassin remue lascivement contre le mien, me faisant deviner agréablement l'ampleur de son désir d'homme._

_A bout de souffle il rompe le baisé, amène ses deux mains sur mon visage et me regarde avec des yeux de passion. Il murmure alors :_

_« Reviens moi en vie princesse…j'ai besoin de…toi… »_

Ces mots me réveillèrent de par leur signification. Reviens moi en vie ? Je suis perdue il me semble. Ce n'est qu'un rêve ou non ? Je ne sais même plus faire la distinction entre ce qu'elle m'apprend et ce dont je rêve seule…je deviens vraiment folle. Pourtant, à ce moment là, je sentais toujours le goût des les lèvres divines, me souvenais de son odeur d'homme embaumant mes sens et des ses mains sur mon corps tremblant d'un désir certain… Rien qu'à ce souvenir, je me sentis devenir humide et réalisa que Snape n'était pas sans effet sur ma personne…bien au contraire. Là, un seul regret m'atteignit… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas réveillée.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir passé une matinée à penser à ce rêve plus que plaisant, je me retrouvai assise à la table de ma maison, entouré de Ron et Harry, encore est toujours en train de parler de Quiddich.

¤ Passionnant comme conversation…tu ne préférerais pas plutôt repenser à cette nuit ? Son corps de rêve me fait fantasmer comme jamais. ¤

Alors que je portais a mes lèvre un délicieux jus de citrouille, ma chère petite voix m'envoya cette délicate pensée. Résultat de tout ceci ? C'est très simple : j'ai accidentellement tout recraché sur mes deux amis tout en m'étouffant. Enfin si il n'y avait que ça. Par ce simple geste, j'attirai toute l'attention de la grande salle, professeur y compris. Le rouge me monta aux joues, mais au lieu de fuir comme je l'aurais fait normalement, je me surpris à dévisager l'ensemble de la salle, défiant quiconque oserait se moquer à cœur ouvert. L'effet désiré ne se fit pas attendre.

¤ Tu te rebelles maintenant ? ¤

Non je…et bien en fait ça m'a parut…naturel ?

¤ Ce n'est qu'un aperçut ma belle ¤

Tiens ce n'est plus Petite-fille maintenant ?

¤ Ca te manque peut être ? ¤

Harry et Ron me regardaient bizarrement, mais leurs têtes recouvertes de boisson orange étaient à mourir de rire. C'est pour cette raison que j'explosai de rire devant eux.

« Mione tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment ! Commença Ron.

- Ouais c'est clair…t'es…ben bizarre est le bon mot je trouve.

Bizarre…non. Maudite ?

¤ Oui. ¤

- Bien dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger avec ma bizarrerie.

¤ Voix froide, distante et maîtrisée… impec ! ¤

- Mais Mione ne fais pas la gueule ….

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Vas te faire voir… Et c'est pareil pour toi Ron.

Sur ces derniers mots je quittai la grande salle, furieuse après ceux que je considérais comme mes amis. Me dire que je suis bizarre…

Il me fallais du calme, un endroit ou une occupation qui me rendrais presque…sereine. Je n'eus pas à le chercher trop loin, mes pas m'ayant déjà amenés dans les cachots ou mon cours allé débuter dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Adossée contre la pierre du château, les élèves arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard dans un silence de mort, le visage décomposé par les futures heures de potions. A son tour, le professeur Snape fit son apparition, ses robes volant derrière lui dans un tourbillon majestueux et hypnotisant.

« Aujourd'hui binôme. Ceux que vous voulez, après tout madame Pomfrey a des lits de libres a l'infirmerie ces dernier temps…

Les étudiants déglutirent difficilement quant à la difficulté présumée de la potion à réaliser. Il continua alors de sa voix glaciale.

- Potter essayez cette fois de lire les inscriptions au tableau, Londubas…ne faites rien cela est plus sur pour la SURVIE de nous tous dans ce château, donc au fond de la classe et sans RIEN toucher. Pour ces deux heures vous me ferez la potion dello specchio. Ne vous trompez pas car vous la testerez vous-même. Miss Granger … »

Pas besoin de demander quoi, mon binôme est en sa compagnie. Je suis totalement perturbée. Entre le fait que je me sois réveillé dans ses draps la veille, et le merveilleux rêve de cette nuit, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je me dirige vers son bureau sans même répondre aux regards interrogateurs de Ron et Harry.

Une fois avec Snape, celui-ci m'indiqua en murmurant ce que nous devions faire.

« Cette potion est une recherche que je fais pour les dégâts mémoriels. Elle n'est absolument pas terminée et les ingrédients ne seront pas définitifs.

Il me tendit la liste des ingrédients ainsi que de la préparation.

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que la racine d'Akaphié devrait être ajoutée à ce moment là de la préparation. Ces effets annuleraient ceux de l'herbe brune du nord et multiplieraient ceux de la poussière d'ambre par environ…

- Quatre fois sa puissance magique dans une telle préparation…C'est exact. Il faudrait la remplacer par de l'ectophite, mais ce composant n'en est qu'au stade expérimental.

- L'ectophite ? Elle n'a pas servie pourtant lors du projet après une réunion ?

Il cessa de réfléchir d'un coup. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et y restèrent accrochés le temps des questions qu'il me posa par la suite.

- Vous parlez de quel projet précisément ?

- Heu non rien professeur…

- Si miss j'insiste…quel projet ? Et après qu'elle réunion ?

- Je…en fait je ne sais pas professeur…j'ai dis ça sans savoir ce à quoi je pensais.

- Cela vient sans que vous n'en connaissiez la raison ?

- ….

Devant mon silence, il replongea sur son parchemin de test sans pour autant s'y concentrer. Moi de mon côté je me morigénais pour avoir osé dire quelque chose en rapport avec mes soit disantes leçons nocturne.

¤ Mais tu t'en fais pour rien princesse.¤

Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

¤ Princesse ? ¤

C'est comme ça qu'il m'a appelé dans mon rêve cette nuit…

¤ Si princesse te rappelle une si délicate nuit, Mon Ange te rappelle quoi ? Fais lui confiance, parle lui…il est plus indispensable que tu ne le crois et lui seul pourra te faire comprendre ¤

Plus indispensable que tu ne le crois…Intéressant comme idée tiens. Enfin je ne m'y attarde pas. Nous cherchons et discutons de toutes les possibilités de créer une potion capable de rendre, même partiellement, la mémoire ayant était octroyait ou rendu inaccessible pour une raison ou une autre. Les deux heures passèrent alors incroyablement vite. Il ne passa pas dans les rangs pour diffuser ses remarques acides, ni pour retirer des points faramineux pour ceux de ma maison. A la sonnerie, tous partirent sans demander leur reste. Nous laissant tout les deux toujours plongés dans notre fameuse recherche. Après ça, je perdis toute notion du temps qui passa autour de nous.

oooooooooooooooo

Nous avions enfin trouvé le majeur parti des ingrédients de la préparation quand un estomac grogna. Le sien ? Le mien ? Il me regarde avec un très léger air moqueur sur le visage…c'est le mien.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître une horloge nous indiquant l'heure qu'il était.

« Et bien il faut croire que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, annonçais-je

¤ La j'ai honte pour toi…¤

Il me fixe, un sourcil relevé. Le temps semble se suspendre dans l'attente d'une remarque cinglante…finalement, les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent doucement jusqu'à les étirer dans un simple sourire, discret, certes, mais présent.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses avec laquelle je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Je rougie un peu. Non pas seulement à cause de ses paroles, car ça c'est un fait rare, il n'a pas grogné, mais aussi par le ton presque chaleureux du lequel il m'a répondu. Il sembla le remarquer et un doux rire s'échappa de sa fine bouche, me faisant frissonner d'une manière plus qu'agréable.

- Vous devriez aller manger Miss, je ne voudrai pas que ce vieux fou de Dumbeldor pense que je retiens mes élèves pour des séances de torture dont moi seul ai le secret…

- C'est tellement vrai, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Il posa son regard sur moi et les frissons doublèrent d'intensité. Son regard se leva vers le plafond dans une pensée moqueuse de sa propre personne, et il s'en retourna à son bureau. De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il me proposa une offre.

- Si cela vous intéresse, venez se soir dans mon bureau…je ne refuserai pas une opinion autre que la mienne. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se remit à la correction de ses copies. J'ouvris la porte et partis dans ma salle commune pour y retrouver mes amis sûrement fous d'inquiétude.

¤ Comme si ça te touche…¤

Bien oui ça me touche désolée de te décevoir.

¤ C'est pas ce que tu pensais en te dirigeant ici princesse…enfin c'est la jeunesse…¤

Tssssss gamine

¤ Pisseuse. ¤

oooooooooooooooooooo

La Grosse Dame me fit encore son numéro, m'exaspérant pour une fois à un point encore jamais atteint par celle-ci.

« Chivovits (1) !

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mauvaise chose…

- Ecoute moi, si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie sur un misérable mur bourré de maléfices de mon crue, bouge et très vite… »

Ma voix était à ma grande surprise froide, mesurée et totalement maîtrisée. Si ces paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées par autre que moi et envers ma personne, je me serais moi-même enfuis en courant.

Elle dû apparemment le prendre de la même manière, car elle s'ouvrit subitement tout en changeant de couleur, et en se cachant comme elle le pouvait.

Moi qui pensais que Ron et Harry seraient inquiets été, d'après ce que je vis, une monumentale erreur. Ils étaient assis dans les fauteuils de la salle, devant le feu, en train de parler avec véhémence de Quidditch et de celui qui sortirait le premier avec une mignonne de Serdaigle, miss Hellwoods, pure blonde à forte poitrine et aux yeux bleus et, il est vrai, agréable comme compagnie. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas mon apparition à cette heure plutôt tardive.

« Non non ne vous en faites pas je vais très bien…

¤ Mauvaise ? ¤

Très…

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et me sourirent comme si de rien n'était.

- Ha salut Mione ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Je suis heureuse de ne pas vous avoir manquais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'étais dans le dortoir non ?

La colère est chose peu commune chez moi naturellement, mais bizarrement, elle se fit sentir d'un coup d'un seul, et pas comme je l'aurais pensé.

- Et bien désolée de te dire ça Harry, mais non, je n'étais pas dans le dortoir, et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu y faire. Un conseil arrête de traîner avec Ron, sa profonde déficience neuronale commence à t'attaquer sérieusement…à moins que ce ne soit naturel chez des crétins tel que vous deux. Sur ceux je ne vais pas vous déranger… »

Je partis, et quand le tableau s'ouvrit, je ne fis aucun mouvement pour les inciter à me suivre. C'est seule dans les couloirs que je continuai à pester à haute voix contre ces deux abrutis.

« Non mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Ils me prennent pour quoi ces deux gusses là ! Pour un meuble ?

¤ C'est sur que c'était pas classe de leur part. ¤

- Et en plus ils ne se rendent même pas compte que je ne suis pas avec eux à la sortie d'un cours ! Et celui du professeur Rogue en plus MERDE ! »

Les armures environnantes furent mises à terre dans mon élan de colère, et certaines, les plus proche, furent éparpillées sur le sol de pierres du château malgré le sort de protection de chacune d'elle.

¤ Princesse écoute moi. Garde ta puissance pour l'instant, tu ne la maîtrise plu pour le moment…¤

- Pour le moment ? Tu insinues donc que quand je suis passablement énervée je ne contrôle plus rien ?

¤ Non, je dis juste que tu as besoin de te retrouver pour pouvoir maîtriser ta magie de nouveau complètement et en totalité. En bref, sous toutes ses formes. ¤

- Sous toutes ses formes…Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu m'enseignes définitivement tout ce que tu sais ma chère petite voix…

¤ J'en ai fais assez bien que je puisse faire plus ma belle. ¤

- Ingrate. »

¤ Merci ! ¤

Derrière moi j'entendis des cris d'exclamation quant au spectacle des armures étalées sur le pavée des élèves guidés par leur estomacs vers la grande salle, là ou je me rendais. Je soupir bruyamment exaspérée par des gosses étonnés par le simple fait de voir les mouche volées. Si ça continue, je pourrais presque vomir tant leur réaction son puériles et agaçantes.

¤ Il t'arrive quoi princesse ? ¤

Un trop plein de gaminerie il me semble.

¤ Attends…bientôt tu va être servie. ¤

Enfin les portes de la grande salle sont devant moi et s'ouvrent pour me laisser voir le peu de personnes présentes.

Comme d'habitude, je me dirige à ma table et m'installe tranquillement. Les élèves qui me suivaient arrivèrent eux aussi dans la salle, proférant à tous ce dont ils avaient été témoins dans les couloir précédents à qui voulait savoir.

En moins de 10 minutes, toute l'école était au courant, les professeurs y compris.

Harry et Ron débarquèrent à leur tour, stupéfiés eux aussi par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils s'assirent à mes côtés et me demandèrent si j'étais au courant.

« T'as vu ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demander Harry le premier.

- Oui.

- Et tu sais qui a fait ça ? Continua Ron.

- Oui.

- Ben alors dis nous !

Leurs yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfin devant un secret qu'ils pensaient bientôt révélé. Je les regardai un instant, un visage lumineux prometteur d'un aveu prochain, et soudainement je leur répondis.

- Non. »

Un superbe sourire narquois illuminait mes traits, et c'est fier de moi que je me servis du repas fraîchement apporté sur les tables, sans me soucier de la mine déconfite de mes anciens amis.

Je l'avalai en quatrième vitesse, les aiguilles de ma montre m'informant qu' 20h approchait. Les cachots m'appelaient dans leurs sombres dédalles, et c'est avec empressement que je leur répondis en m'y rendant sur le champ.

Ooooooooooooooo

Je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau de mon professeur. Ma main se lève sans hésitation et frappe trois coups secs et distincts. Une voix me répond. Je rentre.

Il est assis comme je l'ai laissé, c'est-à-dire en train de corriger ses copies. Il leva les yeux et croisa les miens. Sa plume ne fit qu'une dernière bulle sur un des parchemins pour ensuite atterrir sur le bois de son pupitre.

« Je suis ravis que vous soyez venue Miss.

- C'est un travail intéressant et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de calmant, je dois bien vous l'avouer. »

Il quitta sa chaise d'un geste souple et s'approcha de moi tel un félin, faisant tournoyer ses capes derrière lui tel qu'il sait si bien le faire. D'un coup de baguette il verrouilla la porte de la salle et d'un autre, un passage au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre.

Il s'y engouffra et je le suivis sans peine.

Le chemin prit fin assez rapidement, débouchant sur une pièce de taille considérable où séjournait une multitude d'ingrédients à l'air ou en bocaux. Je ne me pose pas de question, je sais étrangement que nous sommes dans sa réserve personnelle, adjacente à son laboratoire privé.

Il ouvrit la porte. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

A l'intérieur, tout ce don nous avions convenu comme ingrédients étaient en place, nous attendant sagement et prêts a être découpés comme il le doit. Le chaudron bouillonné tranquillement et les instruments patientés sur le plan de travail.

D'un mouvement d'épaule il fit glisser son long manteau de son corps fin et finement musclé d'après ce que j'en voyais à ce moment. Sa veste fit de même, me mettant en présence d'un professeur uniquement en pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise dans le même ton, ouverte sur le col et manches relevées.

Se rapprochant doucement de moi, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, m'emprisonnant dans leurs mers d'encre de chine, qui, habituellement calmes, reflétaient une palette d'émotion intense et envoûtantes. C'est avec délice que je m'y noyai.

Ses mains volèrent comme une plume sur les boutons de mon manteau, les défaisant habilement un à un du bas vers le haut. Arrivées au dernier, celui-ci sauta lentement. Les pans maintenant ouverts, ses mains firent tomber le tissu de chaleur en passant entre lui et mes épaules dans une délicate caresse, ses pouces effleurant mon coup et la base de ma mâchoire.

C'est dans un murmure à peine audible qu'il prononça ce qui suit :

« Maintenant…commençons. »

Un des ses doigt se promena alors sur ma lèvre inférieur, ne demandant rien d'autre, se promenant juste sur ma peau qui devint réactive au moindre de ses touchés.

En ce geste réalisé, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de faire ce que jamais je ne me serais permis auprès de lui…


	8. Chapter 8

**un grand merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Je m'excuse par contre de ne pas avoir répondu mais bac oblige j'ai réviser comme une damnée. (et d'ailleur je l'ai )**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci tout plein **

Chapitre 8.

Un des ses doigt se promena alors sur ma lèvre inférieur, ne demandant rien d'autre, se promenant juste sur ma peau qui devint réactive au moindre de ses touchés.

En ce geste réalisé, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de faire ce que jamais je ne me serais permis auprès de lui…

D'un coup d'un seul je me projetai dans ses bras puissants et tendres, recherchant la protection de son étreinte la plus douce. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues silencieusement, mouillant au passage sa chemise noire à la base de son cou, là où ma tête avait pris domicile. Ses bras m'encerclèrent dans leur chaleur bienfaitrice et une des ses fines mains blanches vint se plonger dans mes cheveux devenus disciplinés par des années d'essaies. Tout en me prodiguant de lentes caresses, il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de mon front, faisant glisser par la même son autre main dans toute la longueur de mon dos, jusqu'à la base de mes reins.

Pourquoi je pleurais ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même et pourtant j'en sentais un besoin fou. Pourquoi dans les bras de cet homme si sombre et mystérieux ? Aucune réponse, mais juste le sentiment que ça devait être dans les siens et pas autre part.

Je sentais son cœur battre irrégulièrement et pourtant calmement, ainsi que son souffle chaud jusque dans ma nuque découverte par ses doux attouchements dans mes cheveux.

Perdue, voilà ce que j'étais en ce moment même. Il le comprit, et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il me parla :

« Que ce passe-t-il Miss ?

Je ne répondis pas, engloutie par ma subite détresse. Il me releva alors le menton et accrocha ses yeux dans les miens.

- Miss Gra…Hermione qui a-t-il ?

De son pouce il sécha les larmes de mes joues humides. Il y avais tant de chose dans son regard…tant de sentiments à me faire perdre la raison. D'ailleurs je la perdis pour de bon.

Me hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, si douces et délicieuses, quémandant juste un instant de douceur. Tendre contact, interminable mais en même temps si éphémère…

Lorsque ce touché prit fin, sa main ne quitta pas ma joue mais au contraire, continua ses mouvements aussi légers qu'une plume. Un sourire illumina son visage qui à cet instant était magnifique, me faisant aussitôt promettre de le revoir un jour avec un tel bonheur dans les yeux. C'est toujours dans cet état qu'il me reposa la question.

« Pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment…j'ai tellement de chose dans la tête qui surgissent la nuit dans mes rêves…

- Viens. »

Apparemment, la potion allait attendre. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne, emprisonnant ses doigts avec les miens et me guida vers un escalier, unique chemin en direction de ses appartements.

Arrivés dans son salon toujours aussi simple et beau, il me fit m'assoire dans un de ses fameux poufs sorciers, qui immédiatement prit la forme la plus adaptée pour moi et surtout la plus confortable. Lovée dans se fauteuil aux odeurs de son propriétaire, ce dernier revint avec deux tasses emplies d'un délicieux liquide fumant, répandant son arôme délicat de tisane apaisante. Il me donna l'une des deux tasses et d'un mouvement de la main, son deuxième fauteuil se rapprocha du mien, s'y assemblant parfaitement, nous donnant une intimité simple est agréable.

Je ne savais plus comment agir. Je l'avais embrassé…enfin disons plutôt que j'ai effleuré ses lèvres. Pourtant, je me lovai contre son corps, recherchant sa chaleur et son attention. Je portai le récipient à ma bouche, appréciant le liquide chaud me picoter la langue et détendre me ventre contracté pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le silence était la, entre nous, serein et sans gêne. Il me laissait lui parler si seulement je le désirais. Pour ça, je le remerciai intérieurement de tout mon cœur. Le feu crépitant devant nous était calme, et je fus absorbée dans sa contemplation. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, j'ouvris la bouche pour enfin me soulager d'un poids dont je ne me doutais pas à avoir à porter.

« Je fais des rêves la nuit…depuis que je suis revenue de l'infirmerie.

Il me laisse continuer, m'écoutant attentivement comme j'en avais besoin.

- Au début je pensais que ce n'étaient que des rêves mais…elle me soutenait et me soutient encore que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle dit m'apprendre ce que j'ai oublié. Je discute beaucoup avec elle et parfois même nous nous disputons…Si je vous parle c'est parce qu'elle m'a dit que…

Je n'osai pas finir ma phrase. Sa main pris alors la mienne en signe d'encouragement.

- Elle m'a dit que je devais vous faire confiance, que vous pouviez m'aider à comprendre et aussi que… - J'hésitai un bref instant – que vous êtes plus important à mes yeux que je ne le pense.

Je relevai la tête de son épaule et tombai directement dons son regard indescriptible tant les émotions y changeaient d'une manière affolante. Ses deux perles noires me posaient des questions sans oser. D'une pression de mes doigts, je l'y invitai.

- Qui est °Elle° ?

- C'est…une partie de moi. Elle sais se que je ressens ou pense à n'importe quel moment et elle sais exactement ce qu'elle fait quand elle m'envoie des brides de ce que j'ai apparemment oublié.

- Et c'est depuis que vous êtes revenue de l'infirmerie qu'elle est là ?

- Oui.

- De quoi rêvez-vous ?

Après une longue inspiration, je me lançai dans l'explication de tout ce dont j'avais été la spectatrice, de mon insertion à l'Ordre du Phénix, puis les réunions. J'eus du mal à raconter ceux où sa présence se faisait de plus en plus insistante, surtout celui de cette fameuse soirée, où j'étais dans ses bras, fier et heureuse de l'être. Mon récit terminé, son silence me fit peur. Il réfléchissait. A quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Ses yeux toujours dans les miens, il prit la tasse de ma main et la déposa ainsi que la sienne sur la table basse en verre près de nous. Du bout des doigts il caressa mon visage, n'omettant aucune courbe, de la ligne de ma mâchoire à mes pommettes, de mes paupières au haut de mon front. Tant de douceur était si bon. Son visage s'approcha du mien, lentement, me laissant le temps de reculer si cela était mon souhait. Celui-ci fut tout autre.

A quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, son souffle chaud m'embrasa presque de l'intérieur et se promena librement sur moi, animant un soudain besoin de lui.

La distance, je la réduisis moi-même. D'abord baisé chaste, nos lèvres se goûtaient dans une simplicité savoureuse, délicatement, mélangeant nos souffles devenus un peu plus affolés. C'était tellement agréable. De fines lèvres au goût sucré et douces comme un rêve.

Bientôt, ce contact ne fut plus suffisant pour nos deux corps, pour nos deux âmes. Sa langue demanda l'accès au chemin menant à la mienne, et c'est en gémissant de plaisir que je l'accueillis et qu'elle trouva sa sœur avec joie. Ce tendre ballet engagé, sans meneur ni mené, nous le savourions comme si cela était vital, nécessaire de la part de l'un pour la survie de l'autre.

Il m'attira tout contre lui, entama de languissants effleurements sur mes hanches, dans mon dos, puis s'arrêta au creux de mes reins. Le baisé fut moins profond pour ne redevenir que plume au vent sur mes lèvres rougies par les siennes. Sans brusquerie, il s'éloigna un peu de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux clos se rouvrirent pour chercher leurs partenaires.

« Hermione…c'est… »

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase. Mon index posait sur sa bouche lui fit comprendre que le temps n'était pas à la discussion. Rivée dans son regard de braises, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant la douceur infinie de sa peau blanche. Elle était prise dans son pantalon d'où je ne pus que constater la bosse qui le déformait. Je me séparai de son étreinte et me mis à califourchon sur lui, encadrant de mes genoux ses cuisses chaudes et accueillantes. J'agrippai alors les pans de sa chemise prisonnière, et doucement je les retirai, défaisant par la même les derniers boutons, la faisant glisser voluptueusement sur ses épaules larges à la peau d'albâtre. Tout s'emballa et nous fûmes embarqué dans un torrent de sensations dévorantes.

Il me plaqua contre son torse dénudé et pris possession de les lèvres, invitant sa langue entre mes dents pour en ravir la mienne, la dominant, la goûtant, la dévorant. Bientôt, sa bouche glissa au creux de ma mâchoire, sa langue s'échappant sur la peau de mon cou dans une traînée brûlante. Ses dents les remplacèrent, me mordillant, me marquant comme sienne, car oui, j'étais et resterai à lui. Des halètements sortaient de ma gorge, le rendant plus possessif et plus entrain à continuer son traitement divin.

Pendant qu'il repartait conquérir mes lèvres, ses mains enlevèrent mon pull faisant s'interrompre un très court instant ce baiser de désir. Quand il fut à terre, les doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de mon chemiser blanc, et c'est plongés dans le regard de l'autre qu'il le fit tomber à la suite des vêtements déjà hors course.

Les mains posées à plat sur mes hanches, il me dévorait du regard et me détaillait, me faisant frémir au moindre mouvement des ses doigts. Un seul morceau de tissu résidait encore sur le haut de mon corps, c'est pourquoi je retirai la fine prison blanche, lentement, appréciant de sentir vibrer sa virilité enfermée contre mon intimité de plus en plus humide. Perdue dans la contemplation de ma poitrine à la peau nacrée, je commençai à bouger le bassin lascivement contre lui, l'attisant, le provoquant afin qu'il me prodigue d'autres caresses. Il gémit. D'un coup d'un seul, les poufs se modelèrent en une surface plate et moelleuse alors qu'il m'attrapa et me bascula sous lui, m'embrassant à pleine bouche et découvrant mon corps de divins attouchement. Il descendit, de plus en plus bas, me remarquant d'un suçon au creux de mon cou, puis continua son trajet et atteignit mes seins auxquels il fit subir le plus succulent des traitements, car pendant qu'il malaxait d'une main d'expert l'un d'entre eux, les lèvres pinçaient, agaçaient le bout de l'autre, laissant parfois place à ses dents. J'haletais de plus en plus, poussant de petits cris en mesure de ce qu'il m'infligeait délicieusement. Doucement il quitta ma poitrine et parsema mon ventre de petits baisers papillons, mouvant ses mains de manière à me débarrasser de ma jupe devenue plus que gênante, ainsi que mon dernier sous vêtement, aussi blanc que le premier. Je tremblais légèrement lorsqu'il m'effleura les fesses puis l'intérieur des mes cuisses, et cela augmenta de plus bel quand je sentis le premier coup de langue timide sur ma boule de chair si sensible, suivit d'un second plus franc, plus sensuel et excitant. Je vibrais à chaque passage, grognais quand il arrêtait, et comme réponse, ses lèvres se refermèrent dessus, le suçotant habilement pour me faire bientôt crier de plaisir, et m'emmener encore plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Délicate caresse, cela me rendait folle.

Il me arrêta pour ma grande déception mais remonta pour un baiser direct et profond, emplit d'ardeur, autant que son membre gorgé de sang encore prit dans son pantalon. Pantalon…chose immonde en ce moment précis et injuste car lui me voyait nue…pas moi. Il fallait y remédier vite. Donnant un coup de hanche digne de ce nom, je l'emprisonnai sous moi, nos lèvres toujours soudées et nos langues se dévorant entre elles. Des boutons retenaient l'habit qui le protégeait et je n'eus pas la patience de m'y attaquer autrement que par la magie. Je le regardai dans ses yeux de désir pur et mis clos quand ils s'ouvrirent sous la surprise de ne sentir plus que ma main se promenant, possessive, sur son sexe dur et fièrement érigé. Je lui souris alors, sourire charmeur, sourire coquin, le faisant fondre et s'exciter un peu plus si cela était possible. De mon regard, il su immédiatement se qui l'attendait. Assise sur ses cuisses, mes mains le caressaient lentement pour ne perdre aucune miette de se corps délectable, me reculant de plus en plus pour enfin pouvoir me baisser, toujours avec lenteur, sur l'objet de désir et l'engloutir sensuellement, sans jamais perdre le contact visuel. Je passai ma langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge savoureuse, le gratifiant de plusieurs baisers sur son gland gorgé de sang. Douce vengeance, je le torturai inlassablement jusqu'à le rendre également fou. Il se cambra pour moi, pour mes soins que je lui offris, et voir son visage dévasté par le plaisir me ravagea le cœur et me fit bouillir de l'intérieur. A mon tour je stoppai tout, le laissant frustré et grogner, me régalant du spectacle, et aimant le voir réagir ainsi pour moi. Il le réalisa enfin et se mit a rire chaleureusement tout en m'attirant contre lui pour rouler de nouveau et redevenir le dominant. Sourire aux lèvres, il murmura d'une voix rieuse :

« Miss Granger, c'est inconvenable de jouer avec le corps et le cœur de votre professeur…

- Vous avez entièrement raison Professeur…laisser donc moi me faire pardonner.

Alors que, tout en souriant, ma main glissait vers son entre jambe, il l'arrêta en m'attrapant par le poignet puis se baissa au niveau de mon oreille et susurra :

- Non…Tout l'honneur est pour moi cette nuit. La prochaine fois peut être… »

Sa voix…Rauque est sensuelle, elle me fit frémir de par son velouté, et les paroles prononcées.

Son membre pulsait contre mon bas ventre, chaud, et son regard s'assombrit par un désir bientôt incontrôlable et déchaîné. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement puis de plus en plus ardemment, pendant que j'écartai les cuisses lui donnant la permission qu'il attendait.

Doucement il me pénétra, guettant le moindre malaise de la part, inquiet de mon bien être et surtout du plaisir que j'éprouvais. Mais voilà, je voulais plus. Engageant mes reins dans un mouvement fluide, je le fit me prendre entièrement, gémissant de ma propre initiative, une première vague d'extase me traversa, emmenant mon partenaire dans ce tourbillon de sensations. Il ne prit pas le temps de se remettre et fit onduler ses hanches pour me prendre encore et toujours, douceur et sensualité mélangées. Tout était si bon, sa transpiration naissante, son souffle erratique sur mon visage et ses mains sur moi. Il me releva les jambes et gagna en profondeur, allant d'une vitesse lente et langoureuse pendant qu'une main m'agrippa la fesse et l'autre se plongea dans mes cheveux pour mieux ravir me lèvres déjà rouges et gonflées par ses baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. J'encerclai alors ses reins et l'accompagnai dans sa danse, nos deux corps mouvant dans un même rythme.

Il approchait de l'orgasme, je le sentais. Ses coups devinrent plus rapides, plus durs, exprimant sa soif de délivrance, son excitation au bord du débordement et j'adorais ça. Pressant mes deux mains fermement sur ses fesses, il s'arqua brutalement en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Cette vue magnifique déclencha une explosion dans mon bas ventre, et c'est en le rejoignant dans la jouissance que nous criâmes le nom de l'autre d'un cri d'extase libéré.

Il retomba sur moi, haletant et dans cet état de béatitude qui suit un tel moment. Doucement il se retira et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de me reprendre au creux de ses bras. Son odeur était enivrante, et sa chaleur divine. Il fit venir une couverture verte émeraude à nous et nous recouvrit d'un geste. Face à lui, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans ses deux perles obsidiennes, joyaux illuminés et de toute beauté. Il était heureux. D'un sourire je le remerciai de ce tendre moment, me rapprochant encore de lui pour me coller contre son torse recouvert d'un fine pellicule de transpiration, et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. J'haletais encore quand je le remerciai du plus profond de mon être. Il me répondit.

« Non merci à toi…dors ma princesse…

Après un tendre dernier baiser, je m'endormis dans la protection des ses bras, bercée par le battement de son cœur qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

- Demain viendra le temps de la vérité princesse…pour toi comme pour moi. »

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Je suis si bien…Toujours allongée, au chaud et protégée par ses bras. A mon réveil, je sus tout de suite où je me trouvais, pourquoi et comment. C'est une sensation tellement agréable !

Je me relevai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, lui, qui dormait encore comme un ange. La couverture avait glissée durant le reste de la nuit, offrant à mon regard la quasi-totalité de son corps nu, éclairé par les flammes mourantes de sa cheminée.

Du bout des doigts je retraçai ses courbes que j'aime tant, d'abord en remettant les quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes qui s'étaient enfuies vers son visage, puis vers son cou qui me paraissait fort et fragile en même temps. Le feu faisait apparaître de fines ombres sur son torse taillé dans la porcelaine sans pour toute fois cacher les muscles de sa délicieuse carrure. Je glissai encore plus bas, caressant son ventre plat et allais entamer la poursuite de cette ligne de poils noirs, quand, je m'arrêtai net. Etendu à côté de la cheminée, la lumière reflétait une fine ligne encore plus blanche que sa peau. Légère estafilade allant de sa hanche gauche au commencement de son aine… Comme dans mon rêve.

« C'est grâce à toi si je n'ai que cette cicatrice.

Je sursautai légèrement. Il était réveillé, et m'observait tranquillement. Il me prit la main et en embrassa l'intérieur de ses lèvres tièdes.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

- Non. Ta petite…voix disait juste, elle te rappelait bien ce que tu ne savais plus.

- Donc, tout ce que je vous…

- 'Tu'. Plus de 'vous' quand nous sommes ensemble…J'ai un prénom que tu connais parfaitement bien.

Sa voix chantonnait quand il me dit ceci, mais il avait parfaitement raison.

- Ce que je t'ai raconté…c'était donc vrai ?

- Oui.

- La totalité ? Je fais donc partie de l'ordre du phénix, et nous avons travaillé ensemble sur des potions expérimentales, dont une était pour les parents de Neville ?

Il sourit.

- Tu es rentrée dans l'ordre il y a maintenant 1 ans et un mois. Je t'ai donné ce fameux mot en cours le 13 Octobre, lors de ta sixième année. Au bout de deux moi tu avais déjà ravagé presque tous les plans que nous avions montés laborieusement, et les résultats étaient excellents ! Tu faisais tourner la tête d'Albus avec tes idées…Mais un jour il ne t'a pas écouté et…3 bus scolaires jeunes enfants ont brûlaient dans un atroce accidents.

- Ho…

- Tu en as beaucoup voulu à Dumbeldor. Un soir après une réunion tu m'as trouvé 'caché' dans le salon. Je t'ai invité dans mes recherches, et je ne le regretterais pour rien au monde.

- Merci… Mais dis moi, nous…nous étions…ensemble ?

Je dus dire quelque chose de drôle car il se mit à rire doucement et m'attrapa pour me serrer contre lui.

- Saches ma princesse qu'au début j'étais totalement contre ton insertion dans l'ordre. Mais au fur et à mesure j'ai appris à te connaître plus, à t'apprécier. D'ailleurs j'aimais souvent te titiller pour engager certaines joutes verbales desquelles nous ne ressortions jamais indemnes tous les deux ! Et puis un jour tu m'as retrouvé sur le palier de la porte…

- Je t'ai soigné et tu m'as demandé de rester près de toi. Mais…

- Oui ?

- Nous ne nous sommes pas mis ensemble à partir de là n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exacte…continus.

- Il nous a fallu encore plusieurs mois pour ça…

Des souvenirs émergèrent lentement de mon esprit engourdi, me faisant voir trouble à m'en donner la nausée. Je voyais certains moments passés au quartier général avec tous les membres, d'autres étaient sombres comme les mauvaises nouvelles que j'y apprenais, d'autres, je me trouvais en plein milieu de la cuisine à rabaisser sans scrupule Severus, qui, de son côté, en faisait autant et avec grand plaisir. Une flopée étonnante d'instants identiques remontés à la surface.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée silencieuse, mais apparemment suffisamment pour qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je le regardai alors, sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Doux baiser matinal.

« Trois nuits avant ma dernière mission…tu m'as avoué tenir à moi d'une manière plus que particulière.

Il se mit à rire.

« Tu t'en souviens ?

- Ho que oui monsieur ! Tu m'as accosté brutalement dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, tu as agrippé ma robe de sorcier et tu m'as dit « Si votre incompétence vous fait ramener dans ce château dans un brancard miss, je veillerai personnellement à vous remettre sur pieds par mes grands soins, et croyez moi, ça ne sera pas de tout repos… »

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord…tu as oublié de donner le petit accent doucereux de la chose…

- Toi alors !

Bizarrement, un coussin vola d'on ne sait où, en plein dans le professeur Snape, toujours aussi dénudé que la veille au soir.

- Mais si je me rappelle bien, tu ne t'es pas privée de me dire « vous aussi vous me manquerez Severus » de ta douce voix moqueuse et pleine de sarcasme !

- J'ai eu un bon professeur…mais tu sais, je le pensais.

- Cette phrase a tourné indéfiniment dans ma tête. Du coup, le soir avant ton départ…

- Je suis venue dans ton bureau pour te demander conseil, et surtout un réconfort. Tu m'as apporté les deux, l'un en parole et l'autre…

- En t'embrassant. Comme ceci. »

Langoureusement il emprisonna ma bouche de la sienne, et passa sa langue chaude sur ma lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir y rejoindre sa jumelle. Elle la trouva doucement mais agréablement. Ses deux bras m'encerclèrent tendrement, laissant ainsi une de ses mains se poser à la base de ma nuque tandis que l'autre alla caresser ma cuisse. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions enfin.

« Mais si mes souvenir sont bon, nous n'avons pas était plus loin que le raisonnable, bien que nos corps demandaient plus.

- Oui…

- Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ?

- Non princesse…j'ai tellement eu peur quand je t'ai retrouvé dans la forêt d'Omalhys… Que s'y est-il passé ?

- Je…Je ne m'en souviens…pas. C'est étrange. Ca me reviendra peu être plus tard.

Plus de paroles ne furent prononcées. J'étais dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux et que nous fixions le plafond. Les lueurs de l'aube vinrent nous toucher, signalant la fin de nos 'retrouvailles' et de notre sérénité.

Je m'extirpai difficilement de sa chaleur, m'habillai et dans ses yeux, je vis qu'il avait compris. Un dernier baiser…non deux, un ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir et sentis son regard sur moi jusqu'au premier tournant. C'est à regret mais heureux qu'il referma la porte.

Traînant dans le dédale du château, mille et une question se heurtaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais différente mais toujours pas entière…il me faillait des réponses.

Petite voix je sais que tu es encore là…

¤ … ¤

Réponds c'est un conseil. Après tout c'est toi qui m'a envoyer tout ça.

¤ Ta mémoire princesse, est comme un séisme. Il y a d'abord les ondes préventives, et dans le même jour, la grande vague. ¤


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La Grande vague…Pour un séisme j'aurais plutôt dis 'le grand tremblement'…

Alors que je rêvassais, mes pas me menèrent dans le parc, au bord du lac sous un magnifique saule pleureur, dont les feuilles caressaient par onde la lisse surface de l'eau.

J'aime tant cet arbre. Je me suis rendu compte que quand nous lui prêtions une attention particulière, nous pouvions l'entendre pleurer, rire ou soupirer selon les humeurs des gens s'y adossant. Parfois, il nous répond dans la douleur ou la joie…

En cette aube, il tremblait. Je lui caressai son écorce centenaire, forte et belle ramure au centre de tout et de nulle part. Il s'agita à mon contact me laissant perplexe quand à ses raisons. Non, tout compte fais je ne laisserai rien gâcher mon si beau début de matinée.

Assise tout contre lui, je laissai le vent pénétrer l'antre de ses branches tombantes pour ébouriffer mes cheveux déjà désordonnaient, pour ainsi rendre mon esprit embrouillé plus clair qu'à cet instant. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais voir, sentir et même entendre exactement tous mes souvenirs rendus, en en savourant certains et en en détestant d'autres. En cherchant bien, je retrouvai l'instant où Albus m'appris l'échec d'un plan entraînant la mort de tant d'enfants innocents. De la déception…non de la colère. Je l'avais prévenu et il ne m'a pas écouté.

Un doux bruissement résonna faiblement à mes oreille…le saule pleureur…De ses fines branches il me caressa la joue pour me soutenir. Je dois devenir folle ma parole. Cependant, cela me réconforta tout de même.

« Merci… »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le soleil est bien là maintenant et l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle également. Je me levai donc péniblement, me sortant de mon monde matinal empli de caresses et de baisers, doux souvenir présent dans mon esprit, dans ma chaire.

En ce vendredi, je voyais déjà la journée s'annoncer : Deux heures de métamorphose, une de DCFM et une dernière d'histoire de la magie…enfin dans ces cas la, je préfère dire que je n'ais que trois heures de cours.

Je me dirigeai vers le château quand une désagréable sensation me saisie les tripes, me retournant presque l'estomac. Une fois les portes passaient, je croisai le professeur Dumbeldor, toujours avec son fichu regard pétillant. Etrangement, il me parut antipathique. D'une démarche de vieillard il se rapprocha de moi et m'accosta.

« Bonjour miss Granger !

- Albus…

Il stoppa net. Il me regarda de ses yeux perçants et enchaîna.

- Heureux de vous savoir parmi nous Hermione.

- Oui…moi de même…sur ce bonne journée.

J'esquissai un mouvement pour partir quand il m'attrapa le poignet. A peine le contact fut-il engagé qu'il retira sa main brusquement. Je suis moi-même arrêtée. Dos à lui, je ne trouvai pas une obligation de me retourner, de ce fait, juste ma tête pivota sur le côté de mon épaule.

- Un problème Albus ?

- Que…

- Vous auriez du m'écouter.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas pardonné ?

- Non…et quelque chose me dit que désormais, j'ai d'autres griefs… Au revoir Albus.

D'un pas décidé je me dirigea vers la grande salle, laissant un Dumbeldor abasourdit et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, j'y entrai.

Instinctivement, mon regard se posa sur la table des professeurs, où un beau ténébreux mangeait distraitement, les yeux dans le vague et le visage embelli par des lèvres doucement souriantes et des yeux rieurs. Je crois que je l'apprécie plus que de raison, car me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matin me ravi, et je me vois déjà en train d'y songer.

Il m'aperçu et me fixa longuement, me déshabillant des pieds à la tête, il me troubla et comme une écolière, je rougis en allant m'assoire.

Harry et Ron étaient là eux aussi.

¤ Logique en même temps ils font parti de ta maison. ¤

Ecrase…c'est pas trop le moment pour ton sarcasme, je me sens pas bien...

¤ … ¤

En effet, je n'allais vraiment pas très bien, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

Albus rentra à son tour dans la salle et alla directement à la table des professeurs, pour chuchoter discrètement quelques paroles aux professeurs McGonagall et McLenny. Apparemment cela ne fit pas un bon effet car les deux personnes prirent une belle teinte blanchâtre, signe de leur malaise face à la situation.

Ne m'en préoccupant pas plus que ça, je dirigeai mon attention vers la nourriture présente sur la table, et cela n'eu pas le meilleur des effets sur mon ventre déjà agressé par je ne sais quoi. Je ne pus rien avaler, alors je me levai pour assister à mes cours qui allaient bientôt commencer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durant le cours de McGonagall, ma tête tournait au moindre mouvement, me donnant la nausée à la moindre occasion, sans compter ce regard insistant sur ma personne. Merlin que je ne supportais pas ça.

Alors que je posai mon crâne devenu lourd comme de la pierre sur mes bras, elle vint vers moi aussi rapidement qu'un faucon chassant sa proie, et me demanda prestement si tout allé bien. Relevant ma tête tout en contenant mon envie de la remettre en place, je soupirai bruyamment.

« Professeur je vais bien.

- Etes-vous sure ?

- Aussi bien que je puisse l'être, oui, j'en suis sure.

- Je vous comprends, -plus bas-, Miss si vous souhaitez me parler, je suis là.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit et je dois vous parler ? Ha ! Vous me faites bien rire vous autres les professeurs…

- Miss mesurez votre langage…

- Mesurer mon langage ? MESURER MON LANGAGE ?

Toute la classe devint silencieuse à nous observer et nous écouter comme des amateurs de nouvelles fraîches.

- Miss Granger clamez-vous voyons.

- Haaaaaa et en plus je dois me calmer ? Mais dites donc, j'en apprends pas mal en une seule matinée…qui plus est ne fait que commencer !

- Miss écoutez moi.

- Non VOUS écoutez moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de découvrir des choses que d'autres savent, et dont personnes n'a jugé utile de vous dire !

- Cela suffit ! Vous ne savez rien la dessus !

- A oui ? Et que me cachez vous encore ?

- Cessez, cela ne regarde personne d'autre !

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas je ne vous importunerai plus avec ceci ! »

Ni une ni deux, je ramassai mes affaires de cours et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte si violemment, que le bruit raisonna dans plusieurs couloirs du château.

D'un pas furieux je parcourus le dédalle menant à ma chambre personnelle et m'allongeai sur le lit. Mon dieu que je ne me sentais par bien. Une envie de vomir s'empara de moi vivement, et ne me laissa pas le temps d'atteindre la salle d'eau avant de régurgiter le peu que contenait mon estomac vide, c'est-à-dire de la bile.

D'un sort je nettoyai le plancher et m'effondrai sur mes draps comme un château de carte au vent.

hr 

_Quelqu'un me secoue doucement l'épaule et me réveille. Fatiguée, j'ouvre les yeux pleins de sommeil non récupéré et les pauses sur la personne qui se tient près de moi. Je la regarde. Mon cœur rate un battement._

_C'est moi que je vois. La moi dont j'ai rêvais en début de la semaine dans mon bain. Mon double avec son visage émacié, ses lèvres coupées, sa peau fendue ou arrachée, ses yeux vides et la moitié de son visage bleuit par les coups. Comme la première fois je voudrais crier, mes cette fois, je me retiens. Que me veut-elle ?_

_Je l'observe tranquillement, puis mon regard tombe sur le reste de son corps…ou du mien…c'est assez confus._

_Les vêtements déchirés, elle est assise sur mon lit à moitié recroquevillé sur elle-même, tachant de se couvrir les marques présentes sur tout son corps quasiment dénudé._

_Elle me fixe elle aussi, et étrangement, dans son observation, je ne me sens pas menacée. _

_Elle remue et ouvre la bouche. Aucun son ne sort, puis doucement, sa voix chevrotante se fait entendre._

_« Bonjour princesse…_

_Ma respiration ce bloque. Comment m'a-t-elle appelé ?_

_- Petite voix !_

_Elle me sourit, et moi, je reste bouche bée, incrédule devant ce que je vois._

_- Heureuse de te revoir petite fille._

_- Alors c'était toi l'autre fois dans la salle de bain ?_

_- Oui…pardonne moi si je t'ais effrayé._

_- C'est un mot un peu faible je trouve._

_- Désolée…_

_Doucement je lève la main pour la toucher, mais à peine l'ai-je frôlé qu'elle se recule et tremble devant moi._

_- Maintenant c'est moi qui te fais peur ?_

_- Non…je n'ai peur de personne. Je ne veux plus de contact, je ne veux plus qu'on me touche._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je…Protèges toi princesse. Protèges le. Moi je ne peux plus rien…_

_- Je suis un peu perdue là…_

_- Merci pour cette nuit. Tu m'as fais revivre de la plus belle manière qui soit._

_- …_

_- Tu comprendras quand le moment viendra. Adieu…mon amie._

_De sa main, elle parcourt mon visage, douce caresse fantôme sans jamais me toucher. Ses yeux se ferment. Lentement, elle s'écroule sur mon lit, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres blanches…ses lèvres mortes._

_Ma Petite Voix…_

_Mon amie m'a quittée._

hr 

Je sursautai en ouvrant mes yeux. Ma vue était brouillée par des larmes, larmes d'adieu pour une partie de moi-même, pour mon amie. Pourquoi ressentis-je un tel vide ? Si je lui parle elle ne me répondra plus. Cette constatation me blessa, et c'est en regardant à l'emplacement de son corps illusoire que j'aperçus ce que je n'aurais pas du.

Ses vêtements déchirés jonchaient ma couverture froissée, desquels un parchemin s'y était logé. Le prenant avec précaution, je l'extirpai de la poche dans laquelle il était et le dépliai. L'écriture était élégante aux lettres arrondies…c'était la mienne. J'en lus le contenu et ne compris rien à l'unique phrase qui y était inscrite.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de chercher que mon ventre grogne, quémandant de suite quelque chose pour le remplir, lui qui quelques instants avant me faisait payer le prix fort pour avoir songé le nourrir…

Ingrat.

Je me levai et regardai l'heure. 13h. Je n'ai rien vu passer endormis comme je l'étais en chien de fusil.

Le repas doit être bientôt fini, car sur le chemin je croisai déjà des élèves partir vers les différentes parties de ce vieux château. Je me dirigeai donc vers les cuisines et en sortie le ventre plein, rassasié plus que de raison.

N'ayant pas cours cette après midi, je décidai d'aller dans le parc comme ce matin, profiter du soleil rarement présent en ce moi de novembre. En prenant la direction de dehors, plusieurs filles de ma classes m'accostèrent pour demander de l'aide dans certaines matières… j'acceptai à condition que cela se fasse à l'extérieur. Dix minutes plus tard, nous y étions.

Le froid se faisait sentir légèrement contrairement à ce que je pensais. Le soleil tentait de réchauffer ce qu'il pouvait, et nous, nous travaillions calmement sur l'herbe plus que fraîche de Poudlard. L'heure tournait agréablement, reposante, apaisante…jusqu'à ce moment …

Alors que nous étions penchées su l'arithmancie, mon champ de vision s'assombrit brusquement. Mon ventre se tordit dans tout les sens possibles et imaginable pendant qu'une douleur fulgurante me lacéra la tête d'une profondeur abyssale.

Au début, le choc fut tel que je ne pus réagir qu'en fermant les yeux. Mais après, la souffrance étai telle que j'étais à terre, pliée sur moi-même, mes mains enserrant mon crâne labouré.

Je n'entendis même pas mes amies me demander si tout aller bien, ni même crier tout court d'aller chercher Pompom.

Cette douleur...affolante par sa violence, elle me déchirait les entrailles et me broyait les os tant sa fort était puissante. Dans ma tête je voyais, entendais beaucoup trop de chose, des choses atroces, terrifiantes et répugnantes, me donnant des haut-le-corps.

Merlin toutes ces personnes que je voyais défiler dans ma tête, tuées, écorchées, décapitées ou torturées, mutilées par des mains gantées de noir dont le visage n'était qu'une surface d'argent poli.

Je n'en pus plus de voir tout cela, et cette douleur ! Trop, c'en était trop !

Je devais me libérer d'une partie de tout ça…Je ne fis qu'une chose, hurler toute l'horreur que je vivais à l'intérieur de moi. Hurler, crier, me faire mal, me libérer.

Tout autour de moi je n'avais même pas conscience que les élèves avaient suivi mes cris et les appels au secours de mes amies pour se trouver dans le parc. Aucuns ne m'approchèrent, ils observèrent tous comme des statues…

Malgré mes hurlements, toutes les images de ce cauchemar continuées de s'enchaîner devant mes yeux clos au point de me faire mal.

Et puis, la douleur stoppa. J'ouvris les yeux mais ne vis rien de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose…un bois.

LE bois… Je cours, et cours, puis je tombe…

Je me mis à genoux sans trop savoir comment, dégoûtée de ce que revivais apparemment.

Petite voix tu étais moi. Mon amie, ma douce moitié…ils nous ont violé…IL nous a damnées…

J'ai enfin tout compris. Petite voix m'a protégée comme elle l'a pu. Je nous vengerai ma Douce…

Trahis par Dumbeldor, par les membres de l'ordre. Albus savait tout ce qui m'est arrivé et m'a menti. En cherchant bien…il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer là bas… Il paiera. Ils paieront tous.

Assise sur mes talons, je sentis couler quelque chose sur mes joues. Peu à peu, mes sens me revinrent tandis que ma haine grandissait et me consumait tel un brasier rongeant le bois d'une forêt sèche et morte. Des élèves murmuraient effrayés que pleurais. Pleurer il est vrai, mais des larmes de sang.

Toutes les images remontèrent d'un coup pour la dernière fois devant mes yeux. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes paupières closes et pleurai, la gorge serrée, les émotions débordantes. Des images persistèrent, insoutenables, me révulsant. Mon propre viole par ces monstres, et par lui.

hr 

« _Je ne veux plus de contact, je ne veux plus qu'on me touche. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

hr 

Ces paroles me revinrent en mémoire…je ne pus qu'en murmurer la réponse que jamais elle ne me donnera désormais.

« Ils t'ont salie…ils nous ont…salies… »

Apathique…voilà ce que je devins en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais mon apathie fut vite remplacée par de la colère froide, polaire, décuplant ma magie à un point rarement atteint par les sorciers même les plus grands.

Des pas couraient vers moi. J'en fixai les propriétaires et ma haine pris le dessus. Albus était en tête du petit groupe. Le regard vide, la tête ballotante, ma mâchoire se contracta à l'approche de ce vieux fou. Il m'observa et fit le geste à ne pas faire. Il voulut me toucher.

Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quand soudain, une onde à la couleur d'un cristal bleuté se propagea telle une cascade d'eau autour de moi, le projetant d'une force semblable à ce que je ressentais pour lui. Les élèvent crièrent de stupeur et reculèrent brusquement.

« Ne me touchez pas… ne me touchez pas… ne me touchez pas… »

Ces mots sortaient de ma bouche comme un automatisme, renforçant le bouclier de magie pure m'entourant.

Le sang coulait toujours sur mes joues. Les professeurs essayèrent tous de m'approcher, et plus ils essayaient, plus je les repoussais…après tout, ils m'ont envoyaient la bas et ne m'ont pas protégée comme j'aurais du l'être.

Le silence s'installa lentement. Le professeur Dumbeldor c'était relevé ainsi que tous les autres, et observait la scène ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Les étudiants s'écartaient et bientôt plus aucun bruit ne vint déranger cet instant.

Doucement, dans le vent qui c'était levé, une silhouette sombre s'avança vers moi, silencieuse, inquiète. Elle arriva à mes cotés, mais à une distance respectable. Debout, il tenta une approche lente de la main tout en me parlant d'une voix douce.

« Miss Granger…

- Ne me touchez pas…

- Miss Granger écoutez moi…

- Ne me touchez pas…ne me touchez pas…

Sa voix était apaisante…Il approcha un peu plus sa main et la stoppa quand il sentit sous ses doigts une sphère glaciale, parcouru d'ondes magiques à l'endroit du contact entre sa peau et ma protection.

Cela ne la fit pas pour autant disparaître. Il repris alors.

« Miss Granger écoutez moi…je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Ne me touchez pas, ne m'approchez pas…

- Miss…

- Ce qu'ils m'ont fait…ce qu'ils nous ont fait…

- Racontez moi.

- Utilisées, trahies, salies…ne me touchez pas…

Les ondes devinrent moins intenses, plus faible. Ma magie s'épuisait.

- Hermione…princesse. »

Princesse…elle m'appelle comme ça. Non elle m'appelait comme ça et elle est morte petite voix. Alors il n'y a que lui.

Je craquai d'un coup, laissant s'effondrer mes rempares, et moi. Je n'atteins cependant jamais le sol, et fus retenue par des bras puissants, protecteurs. Je le regardai dans les yeux, ma tête posée sur son torse.

Les évènements de toute ma journée se succédèrent à la perfection dans mon crâne, ma participation à l'ordre, mes mission…mes violes…et même le petit parchemin que petite voix m'avait laissé pris sens…Je finis par m'évanouir.

Tandis qu'il me souleva tout contre lui pour me porter à l'infirmerie, le petit mot écrit de ma main glissa de ma propre poche. Un sortilège murmuré, il atterrit dans sa main et il commença sa remontée vers le château dans un silence de mort, défiant quiconque du regard de m'approcher ou de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Une fois arrivée, il me déposa sur un de ces lits au blanc insupportable et interdit l'infirmerie a tous. Il s'occupa de moi silencieusement et avec précaution, cherchant à soigner ce qu'il pouvait. Mais voilà, rien ne pouvait être soigné dans ce que j'ai vu. J'en resterai marquée. Il décida de s'assoire alors à mes côtés sur une chaise peu confortable, me veillant, lorsqu'il se rappela le mot qu'il avait ramassé. Il le lut mais ne comprit rien, et le remit donc au fond de sa poche.

Bientôt, ces mots commencèrent à s'effacer…

« Elles portent l'amour dans leur ventre, tu portes la haine de le tien. »

_dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais faire corriger les chapitres qui arrivent je vous rassure _

_Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, mais le temps m'a manqué et la dépression approche un peu trop a mon gout pour avoir l'envi de quoi que se soit._

_J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Enorme bisous et encore merci pour tout, ça me fait chaud au cœur :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci a tout le monde de me suivre et dsl de ne pas repondre au review, mais il m'arive d'avoir d'enorme pb la dessus… ayez pitié je suis une blonde interieurement

un petit disclamer parce que j'ai litteralement oublier (et oui aussi ) : Rien n'est a moi mais a J.K.R (mm si je reverai d'zvoir un Severus Snape chez moi ;) )

Chapitre 10

_Je suis dans le noir. Dans trop de noir, et cela me fait peur. Dans mon obscurité, je peux cependant apercevoir comme des fenêtres, claires, illuminées de mille feux. J'y suis attirée, et ce que je vois me plonge un peu plus dans les ténèbres qui m'engloutissent déjà de l'intérieur._

_Je vois tant de choses…cela est répugnant tellement les atrocités sont inhumaines. Je sais que cela vient de dehors et je ne voudrai pas me réveiller en temps ordinaire. Oui, je ne voudrai pas me réveiller si je n'avais pas trois raisons. Mes trois raisons de vivre._

_Elles ont toutes les trois un nom. La première s'appelle Severus, mon amour, ma vie. La seconde se nome Vengeance, jumelle de ma dernière, Promesse._

_Je ne dois pas rester ici, ce n'est pas ma place et je le sais parfaitement._

_De la lumière pénètre enfin mon brouillard couleur nuit. C'est lui qui m'appelle, lui accompagné indubitablement d'un des motif de mes deux autres raisons._

Lorsque j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, je m'attendais à être éblouie par la lumière aveuglante du soleil pénétrant dans les carreaux de je ne sais où. Mais non, ce fut une sombre nuit qui m'accueillit pour mon réveil.

« Où suis-je encore …?

Soudain une odeur de désinfectant me picota le nez.

- Non c'est bon je sais.

Une légère lumière provenant d'un coin augmenta d'intensité. Une ombre se rapprocha de moi rapidement. Une ombre aux yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile, une ombre au regard inquiet.

« Bonjour princesse.

Cette voix…je l'aime tant.

- Bonjour ? Je dirais bonsoir si j'étais toi Ange.

- Ange ?

- C'est ce que tu es pour moi Severus…tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de beau maintenant.

Il ne su pas quoi répondre. Après tout cela était normal, il ne connaissait pas mes raisons…pas encore.

Je lui souris malgré tout, car pour lui je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. Il me le rendit, mal assuré certes, mais au moins, une douce chaleur pénétra dans mon cœur meurtri.

Cela ne dura pas pourtant. Une autre forme s'avança vers mon lit d'infirmerie, celle que j'avais sentie lorsque j'étais, il y a quelques minutes, avec mes démons obscurs.

Lui…

Son regard autrefois pétillant brillait d'une étrange lueur, et son faux sourire affichait un sentiment indiquant qu'il était, et de très loin, confiant en ses capacités à amadouer tout le monde.

Raté Albus.

- Ta présence m'est néfaste vieux fou !! Sorts !!

- Hermione, je sais ce qu'il vous est…

Un rire guttural sortis de ma gorge, glacial.

- DEHORS J'AI DIT !!!

Toutes les lumières présentent explosèrent. Lui recula subitement, et je me réjouis du tressaillement de crainte qui passa dans ses yeux bleu délavés. Il n'ajouta rien, mais je sus, dès l'instant où il passa la porte, que je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

Severus étais toujours là, les yeux posant des questions. Il fallait que je me calme mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas dans un endroit pareil.

- Emmène-moi chez toi.

- Que ce passe-t-il Hermione ?

- Je t'en supplie Ange emmène-moi chez toi…continuais-je la voix brisée sur la fin de ma phrase.

Il soupira légèrement mais acquiesça.

- Peux-tu marcher ?

- Bonne question…

Je me levai difficilement de cet enchevêtrement de draps, pour, une fois les pieds par terre, m'effondrer dans ses bras, mes jambes ne soutenant pas mon corps.

- Et ben faut croire que non.

- Ne t'en fais pas, viens.

Doucement il me souleva du sol pour m'envelopper dans son long manteau noir à la senteur délicieuse. Il s'apprêta à me prendre dans ses bras quand l'infirmière pénétra dans la salle.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? J'ai entendu un bruit de vers cassé assourdissant et… mais enfin Severus que faites vous ?

- Elle vient avec moi.

- Mais vous êtes fou !! Il faut absolument qu'elle se rétablisse après une telle énergie dépensée !!

- Pompom ? Interrompis-je leur discussion.

- Miss vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Mieux, dès que j'aurais quitté cet endroit.

- Mais, je ne…

- Au revoir Pompom. »

Nous passâmes les portes rapidement. A peine étions nous dehors que je m'endormis tout contre son cœur.

Oooooooooooooooooo

_IL me regarde avec un sourire glacial et sombre sur le visage. IL a les yeux étranges… IL s'abaisse près de moi, me caresse la joue, puis remue ses lèvres machiavéliques._

_« Mon ange… Je te pardonne d'avoir voulu me quitter…, me murmure-t-il, car un jour tu porteras mon hérité dans ton ventre… »_

Je me réveillai en sueur. Des mains me tenaient fermement les épaules et me secouaient doucement mais sûrement.

Encore plongée dans mon rêve, je ne réalisai pas de suite qui était à mes cotés. Je me débattis donc aussi sauvagement que je le pus pendant que la prise se refermait sur moi, entièrement, telle une étreinte d'acier.

« Hermione !!

- Lâchez moi !!!

- HERMIONE CALME-TOI !!!

- Severus !!

A ce nom, je me sortis de ce cauchemar et je me jetai à corps perdu contre lui, l'enserrant, l'étouffant presque dans mon geste désespéré. Au creux de son cou mes larmes coulèrent sans cesse, et lui me caressait les cheveux tout en me murmurant que tout allé mieux, que j'étais en sécurité.

- Rendors-toi Princesse…

- Reste avec moi Severus s'il te plaît…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser…je serais là à ton réveil. »

M'écartant de lui pour le reste de la nuit, je restai cependant proche, le frôlant presque, juste pour sentir sa douce odeur, et la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Oooooooooooooooo

Se fut le soleil qui me tira de ma nuit encore agitée. La première chose à laquelle je réagis fut le touché. Le contact…c'était encore dur, voir même insupportable. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je voulus tout d'abord m'éloigner de cette peau contre la mienne, mais je n'en fis rien, car cette peau était la sienne, celle de celui que j'aimais.

Je remuai cependant, le réveillant par la même occasion. Les yeux encore clos, il chercha le chemin de mes lèvres mais n'en trouva que la commissure, ayant tourné la tête pour l'éviter.

« Bonjour princesse, dit-il la voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Ange…merci d'être la.

- Je te l'avais dit, je serais toujours là. »

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée, les mots étant superficiels, seul sa présence comptant.

Nous restâmes encore une demie heure allongés l'un prés l'autre, sans contact, simplement là, rêvassant, appréciant le souffle de chacun sur nos peaux. Il avait envi, je le désirais également…mais cette fichue barrière était encore de mise. Il le sentit et ne tenta rien qui puisse me mettre mal.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que nous fîmes notre entrée côte à côte dans la grande salle, supportant tous ces regards posés sur nous, et les murmures s'élevant sur notre passage. Arrivés à ma table, je m'assis tandis qu'il continuait son chemin vers la sienne.

Harry et Ron m'attendaient visiblement, et à peine avais-je commencé à remplir plus que légèrement mon assiette, qu'ils m'assaillirent de leurs bras.

« Mione on était inquiet !!! Il t'est arrivé quoi au juste ??

Non pitié…

- NON !!!

Les repoussant brutalement je me levai brusquement, m'éloignant d'eux pour me rapprocher d'autres élèves assis à la table juste derrière. Je sursautai soudainement, gémissant de ces touchés détestés, me donnant lamentablement en spectacle.

- Pa - pardonnez moi…

Les larmes aux yeux, le corps tremblant, je m'apprêtai à sortir en courant de la pièce quand sa voix retentit.

- Hermione.

Arrêt net.

Je me retournai vers lui, et je ne fus pas la seule. Plongeant dans ses deux lacs de cristaux noirs, je le sentais soucieux de moi, mais aussi en colère contre lui de ne rien encore savoir, bien qu'il comprenait désormais. Sa main tendue, il m'invita silencieusement à venir le rejoindre à sa table. Faisant fis des yeux exorbités qui nous observaient, je répondis à sa requête. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, de mes doigts je lui saisit les siens, qu'il enserra d'une douce pression en m'attirant près de lui. Il se leva de sa chaise et bientôt nos souffles s'effleuraient tant nous étions proches. Il se déplaça et me laissa sa chaise avant d'en faire apparaître une deuxième sur la gauche, afin de me séparer des autres. Nous nous assîmes, et à ce moment là, tous se rendirent compte qu'ils retenaient leur respiration.

Lorsque les voix s'élevèrent, accompagnées de regards suspicieux en notre direction, il les fit taire en levant simplement les yeux vers l'assemblée. Regard glacial, frisson général, obéissance apeurée.

Le petit déjeuner se termina ainsi, dans un sentiment de peur, de confusion, de questionnement et de silence.

-------

Nous étions déjà samedi…déjà une semaine demain que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie. Un mois avant on m'envoyait en mission, et deux semaines plus tard je me faisais violer par tous ces monstres. J'avais désormais tous mes souvenirs en mémoire, et il était temps d'en faire partager toute une assemblée concernée, Severus y compris.

Aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Fort heureusement pour les élèves qui sortirent ce jour là, seuls deux professeurs et Hagrid les accompagnèrent. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore, une grande réunion de l'ordre avait lieu.

-------

- Comme vous le savez tous, les Mangemorts ont encore attaqué un village moldu il y a deux nuits, et les pertes sont grandes. Pour les survivants, nos médecins et oubliators travaillent de pieds fermes. Cependant d'après les informations que mes espions m'ont fournies, d'autres représailles sont à attendre dans le nord du Londres moldu. Il faut augmenter la sécurité et les tours de garde des agents du ministère, certes, mais je doute que cela soit suffisant.

- Et bien Albus, pour ma part, je préconise un…

Minerva n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les yeux se rivèrent sur la nouvelle entrée, toute conversations ou réflexions furent interrompues. Leurs visages exprimaient de la confusion, et certains étaient particulièrement blancs, car oui, je venais de franchir le seuil du bureau, m'invitant sans préambule dans une réunion à laquelle je n'étais pas conviée.

- Tant de personnes décomposées sur leur siège…je ne pensais pas vous faire cet effet là.

- Miss Granger !?

- Hermione ?!

- Bonjour Fol'œil, Rémus. Pourquoi tant de surprise ?

Aucuns ne répondis, aucun ne m'approcha.

- Alors vieux fou, tu ne les a donc pas prévenus de mon rétablissement TOTAL ? Cela m'étonne de toi.

- Hermione je comprends que vous ayez de la rancune mais s'il vous plaît…

- Non pour toi c'est Miss Granger !! Alors ils sont encore tous dans l'ignorance ? J'aurais au moins pensais que tu le préviendrais lui !! Dis-je en pointant du doigt Severus, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Mais non, tu n'en as même pas eu le cran !!

- Miss Granger écoutez-moi.

- ASSEZ DE VOUS ECOUTER SANS CESSE !! Maintenant c'est vous, vous tous, qui allez écouter attentivement le fabuleux récit que j'ai à vous faire sur moi, mais également ce vieux dégénéré que vous admirez tant.

Le puissant sorcier regarda autour de lui, et se déconcerta du regard intéressé des membres, ainsi que celui, plus sévère, du professeur McGonagall. Severus, quant à lui, semblait calme, seules trahissaient ses mains torturant sa robe de sorcier, le tout dans la discrétion.

- Comme tous le savez, je suis sortie de l'infirmerie il y a six jours, suite à, d'après Albus, un regrettable accident de potion.

Un léger rire méprisant s'éleva du professeur Rogue, tout de suite suivie par le silence pesant qu'étaient mes dires.

- Seulement voilà, il n'y a eu aucun 'accident'…du moins pas tel que vous le pensez. Il y a un mois, juste au commencement des vacances d'octobre, j'ai été envoyée en mission chez Voldemort afin de récupérer des informations plus qu'inutiles. Et oui ce cher directeur m'avait envoyé pour faire diversion, afin que vous autres, puissiez réaliser vos projets. Et croyez moi j'ai bien réalisé ce pourquoi j'y étais. J'ai donc passé deux semaines à assister à des scènes peu ragoûtantes, et même à y participer pour éviter de griller la crédibilité que j'ai acquise.

Puis, en pleine nuit, j'ai reçut un hibou codé, me disant que je devais rentrer à l'école, mon statut de préfette m'y obligeant par mon devoir. Comme une gentille petite fille, j'ai voulu obéir. C'était sans compter sur le fait que le mage noir avait apparemment d'autre projet pour moi, et malheureusement, je l'entendis juste avant mon départ.

Reprenant un peu mon souffle devenu faible, je me mis à fixer Dumbeldore dans les yeux, me régalant du terne qui y avait élu domicile. Je commençai à trembler…

Non il ne faut pas que je montre mes faiblesses.

Je repris donc mon histoire.

- J'avais tout prévu pour partir, jusqu'au mensonge le plus plausible, entre autre, la vérité avec quelques modifications. Rien ne passa. Je me suis donc enfuie aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Cela n'a pas suffit. Ils m'ont rattrapée alors que je venais de chuter, sur une souche, dans le bois par lequel je m'étais échappée…et là…

- Hermione arrête…

La voix de ma raison de vivre venait de s'élever de nouveau dans le silence glacial, voix vibrante, apeurée, brisée, mais également bouillonnante par sa colère continue. Je détournai mon regard du vieux timbré, et le posai sur celui que j'aimais. Nous nous accrochâmes durant un instant qui me sembla indéfini, quand, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, je terminai mon monologue.

- Et là, les Mangemorts les plus proches du Lord n'étant pas en mission, m'ont violée, chacun leur tour, parfois à deux…suivis par leur maître.

Je sentais les larmes commencer à perler aux coins de mes yeux, mais je les retins pour la partie de moi que j'ai perdu, pour lui.

Tous dans la salle ne pipaient mots. Leur regard oscillait entre moi, Severus et Albus, demandant confirmation ou non des faits annoncés. Ce fut le directeur qui brisa le silence.

- Miss Granger…pourquoi dites vous que je vous ais envoyé pour faire diversion ? Cela est absurde voyons.

- Absurde ? Je te signal vieux fou que ma place, au sein de ce groupe de dérangés mentaux, n'est pas celle d'un larbin !!

- Je n'ai jamais sous entendu une pareille chose mais…

- Non pas de mais ! Que je vous explique tous. Vous savez que Severus m'a intégrée parmi les leurs, mais ce, sans que mon visage ne soit le mien. J'ai beaucoup appris au contact du professeur Rogue, et encore plus avec eux. J'ai vite grimpé les échelons, m'attirant la sympathie de Voldemort grâce à mes capacités à manier toutes sortes de magies, à l'état brut, dissoute, ou encore en concentration.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas vous avez toujours été une très bonne élève, mais en quoi cela approuverait-elle le fait que je vous ais envoyer pour un tel motif ?

- Ne me coupe pas et tu le sauras ! Etant désormais parmi ces plus fidèles avec Severus, je suis au courant de tout. Je sais même des choses que Lucius, son bras droit, ignore.

- LUCIUS !!??

- Et oui Rémus, Lucius est de retour, depuis maintenant trois mois.

Enfin…Un soir vous avez détourné quatre des attaques prévues par Voldemort, dont une à Pré-au-lard. Le Lord était de très mauvaise humeur quand il l'a appris, et a pensé que Severus était un traître, car peu connaissait l'endroit et l'heure des dix ravages prévus. Je l'en ais dissuadé, avec beaucoup de mal. C'était une très grosse opération, et vous m'avez interdit de venir en me faisant croire que j'étais requise au près de cette horreur, afin de récupérer des informations sur un soit disant sortilège surpuissant…ha ha laisse-moi rire, timbré !! Rien !! Il n'y avait rien ! Tout simplement parce que tu m'as manipulée !!

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça du tout !! S'écria soudainement Albus.

Les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à s'agiter, ne sachant qui croire. Cependant, des murmures s'élevaient, certains demandant l'état de ma santé mentale ainsi que celle de ce cher Dumbledore.

Tous des traîtres…ils ne disent rien quand je les renseigne sur le danger de leur famille.

Severus se leva d'un bon, animé par la fureur qui ravageait ses yeux ténébreux, il traversa la pièce et me rejoignit.

- Moi je la crois.

Rémus se mortifia sur place.

- Et pourquoi en es tu aussi sûr ?

- Pour des raisons que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Explique-toi au moins.

- Toi, qui te dis si apte pour les DCFM, que dirais-tu si la magie d'un sorcier se rebellait contre un « protecteur » au point de l'expulser dans une longueur d'environ vingt mètres, en le blessant ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que la magie réagis aussi par rapport aux sentiments…

- C'est bien ce que je disais…tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Si tu t'expliquais mieux j'y arriverai peut être.

- Très bien, cela tiens en six syllabes : Magia Avita, ou si tu préfères, Magie Ancestrale.

- C – Comment ?? Mais c'est…c'est…impossible...

- Tu as une si petitesse d'esprit Lupin, que cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas ces simples mots.

Il m'attrapa la main et y enlaça ses doigts avec les miens. Ses yeux descendirent sur mon visage.

- Viens, nous partons. »

Je hochai la tête, et dans un souffle glacial, nous quittâmes le bureau, et ses occupants.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir glacé par le froid du milieu de Novembre, je fis ralentir notre avancée. Stoppés, je me plaçai devant lui, le visage près du sien, et lui chuchotai les mots suivants :

« Je sais que tu as trouvé un papier quand tu m'as amenée à l'infirmerie. Tu peux alors comprendre pourquoi, maintenant, je dois aller voir Pompom…

Sa mine se décomposa, faisant blêmir sont visage déjà si pâle à l'origine.

- Reviens-tu ce soir ?

_Fais lui confiance, parle lui…_

- Non. Severus je ne peux pas…pas encore. Comprend moi je t'en supplie…

Sa main s'éleva alors sur mon visage, à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Ses doigts mimaient la caresse qu'il aurait tant voulu me donner, et dans un baiser sans lèvres, il me laissa, une larme brillante cherchant à se frayer un chemin sur sa joue, et un sourire jouant sur ses fines lèvres, comme une tendre promesse.

---------

Assise sur l'un des lits d'observation d'un blanc écoeurant, j'attendais le retour de l'infirmière. Voilà bientôt trente minutes qu'elle était partie quand enfin ses pas retentirent dans l'enceinte de la pièce.

Le tint blafard, un parchemin à la main, elle s'approcha de moi.

- Comment le saviez vous Miss ?

- Quand le mal nous ronge de l'intérieur, nous sommes toujours en première loge.

- Et…que souhaitez-vous ?

- Qu'il disparaisse Pompom. Car je préférerai mourir que de savoir que la progéniture de ce monstre me pourri les entrailles en ce nourrissant de moi. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Merlin que cela faisait mal !! Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur, me liquéfiait l'abdomen et tout ce qui s'y trouvait…la potion me faisait souffrir plus que de raison…

Tordue et repliée sur l'endroit de mon malheur, Pomfrey accoura à mon chevet.

- Miss Granger que ce passe-t-il ??

- Ca…ça me brûle !!

- Mais cette potion ne devrait pas agir de la sorte…je…

- A votre avis Pompom, c'est le futur Voldemort junior !!! Vous croyez quoi !!?? Qu'il prend ça comme si on lui tendait un biberon de lait !!!!???

- Miss restez calme!

- Rester calme ?? Je… HAAAAAAA STOP !!!!

La douleur était trop forte, insupportable, et bien que je fus prête à endurer tout sans broncher pour m'en débarrasser, la souffrance que m'envoyer un pitoyable embryon était bien pire qu'un crucio. Non, je ne tiendrais pas avec cette potion qui me déchirait les viscères. Je savais qu'il y avait des outils non loin, et que la mixture que j'avais ingurgitée ne ferait pas effet, mise à par sur moi. Je tendis la main et d'un sort murmuré les dents serrées, quelque chose de pointu et d'une taille conséquente arriva en ma possession.

- Miss non !!!

Trop tard.

Alors que Pompom s'élançait vers moi afin de me retirer ce que je tenais entre mes doigts, d'un coup sec je me l'enfonçai dans le ventre.

Au début, aucune douleur, puis, en un éclair, elle apparue.

L'infirmière était dès lors pétrifiée de mon geste. Moi, je regardais le sang s'écouler abondement de la plaie profonde, l'objet toujours profondément à l'intérieur.

Ce fut une sensation plus qu'étrange. Tout d'abord je sentais le commencement de vie et la présence du rebut sorcier qui grandissait et me détruisait en moi même, puis une autre douleur, celle que je m'étais infligée de mon propre souhait. Ce que je ressentis après quelques minutes d'effroyables souffrances fut comme…différent. Le monstre que je portais dans mon ventre cessa toute activité. Je ne le sentais plus en moi, je n'entendais plus l'écho de son cœur battre dans mon utérus. Il n'y avait plus que le trou béant que je m'étais infligée.

Je l'avais tué.

Lorsque je levai mon visage vers Pomfrey, un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je retirais ce que j'avais délibérément enfoncé dans mon ventre.

Elle s'avança précipitamment vers moi et éloigna l'arme qui m'avait servi. M'allongeant sur le lit, elle s'affaira à soigner ma plaie, restant muette sur mon action. Je la regardai faire tout le long de mes soin, observant ses gestes, écoutant ses formules et surtout, l'instant ou elle réussi, par magie complexe, à extraire l'être abjecte qui désormais n'était plus.

Ce fut tout ce que j'attendis avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Je l'avais vu hors de moi, j'en étais alors repus tant cette chose me bouffait de l'intérieur.

--------

Je fus réveillée par des éclats de voix. Je reconnue la première, celle qui menait la discussion acharnée qui ce déroulait pourtant dans le bureau de Pompom. D'ailleurs, c'était la sienne. Je ne perçus, bien malgré moi, que quelques brides de conversation…

- …CE QU'ELLE C'EST FAIT … VOUS LE SAVIEZ…JAMAIS CRU…VOTRE FAUTE…PAUVRE ENFANT…MORT !!!

Pas besoin de me démener pour savoir vers qui elle crachait son venin…Le vieillard centenaire et décérébré. Je ne voulus guère le voir et partie donc silencieusement de ce lieu, la vue de ce vieux sénile m'aurait rendu encore une fois dangereuse pour sa vie, qui désormais, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Je fus à peine arrivée dans le couloir que le vent s'engouffra en trombe entre les murs. Décidément, l'hiver approchait à grand pas, et allait certainement s'installer plutôt cette année. Le froid me pénétra de part en part, s'infiltrant à travers l'épais tissu de mon manteau, me faisant frissonner et réveillant ma blessure encore fraîche.

Heureuse douleur…

Mes pas me menèrent dans le parc, tout droit vers l'ancêtre au bord du lac, celui que je considérais comme mon saule pleureur.

Sous mes pas l'herbe craquait, déjà recouverte de gèle blanc, et le vent me cinglait agréablement le visage, libérant des mèches de la tresse qui avait glissée dans mon cou.

Adossée contre son tronc majestueux, les jambes repliées jusqu'à ma poitrine, j'observai le lac, m'évadant en même temps que les volutes de brume qui apparaissaient et parsemaient sa surface grâce au froid.

Mes pensées voguèrent vers plusieurs personnes. Mon amour, ma haine, ma vengeance, ainsi que ma promesse.

Je devais parler à Severus. Lui devait savoir, et pas par les mots des autres mais par les miens. J'aimerai tant aller le voir maintenant, me laisser réconforter par ses bras protecteurs et sa douce chaleur, le savoir me protéger, m'écouter…m'aimer. J'en avais tant besoin. Et pourtant, je n'aurais rien de tout cela, pas en un si court laps de temps. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas. Le voir m'emplie de bien être, le toucher me fais frissonner de plaisir, y penser m'obsède. Mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas, je ne supporterais pas le contact, qu'il me regarde différemment, car aujourd'hui j'ai tué un être, bien que d'engeance abjecte, je l'aie tué. Ce fut une sensation étrange, j'en étais fier et heureuse et en même temps honteuse et dégoûtée.

Suis-je bizarre ?

…Non humaine…

Voilà pourquoi j'aimais tant cet arbre. Il « répondait » quand on en avait besoin. Si seulement il pouvait me donner le remède pour pouvoir enfin me lover contre le corps de celui que j'aime, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Le vent souffla de nouveau, me gelant les os et les entrailles. Je me levai, le saluai, et m'en retournai vers l'antre du château.

------------

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la rentrée des élèves de Pré-au-lard. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le hall, tous se pressaient pour rejoindre un endroit chaud et sec, entre autre, la Grande Salle. Du moins le pensais-je. Une rare effervescence agitait l'assemblée à un stade tel qu'ils se bousculaient pour savoir qui passerait le premier. Quelle gaminerie…

Bien que je m'éloignai afin d'éviter la petite émeute, bon nombres de 3e et 7e années arrivèrent brusquement, m'emportant dans la foule quasiment folle. Finalement, je fus intégrée parmi eux.

La salle était, pour une des rares fois de l'année, modifiée en totalité. Les tables des maisons n'étaient plus présentes, une estrade plus haute qu'à l'accoutumer supportait celle des professeurs, tandis que le corps professoral entier faisait face, la mine indéfinissable.

Le vacarme cessa, Albus pris la parole.

« Je vous ai fait tous réunir ici pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui, j'en suis persuadé, vous ravira !! Pour des raisons particulières, les vacances de noël sont avancées d'une semaine ! »

Pas besoin de plus. D'un coup, tous se mirent à crier inutilement leur joie, me perçant ainsi les tympans. Ils étaient heureux…mais bien que cela me plaise également, je connaissais assez le vieillard pour savoir que rien n'était fait pour plaire. C'est en observant de plus prêt les professeurs que mon doute se confirma. Aucuns ne souriaient de la réaction des étudiants, ni ne faisaient de commentaires désobligeant sur leur comportement totalement immature.

Ce fut dans un brouhaha insupportable que tout repris sa place, et alors qu'un banquet de fête apparaissait sur les tables, tous me bousculèrent. Un mauvais coup fut donné…Me pliant légèrement sur ma plaie, je sentie un liquide chaud et poisseux me coller aux mains. Elle venait de se rouvrir. Je grimaçai, et sans un regard envers quiconque, je disparus de cette ambiance trop joyeuse à mon goût, me réfugiant à l'infirmerie, où je savais déjà recevoir un sermon digne de ce nom.

--------

« Mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ????

- Entre quoi et quoi ? Me planter ou quitter ce lieu hostile ?

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Miss !!!

- Pompom je ne suis pas mourante…ma plaie c'est juste ouverte à cause d'un coup…

Elle se dirigea alors directement dans le fond de son domaine, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, me laissant seule dans cette pièce tant détestée avec une compresse solidement maintenue. Cependant je ne fus pas seule bien longtemps. Silencieusement, des pas bien connus se rapprochèrent de moi, jusqu'à ce que la voix de leur propriétaire se glisse à mes oreilles.

- Hermione ?

Je fis volte face aussi rapidement que possible, ouvrant un peu plus les lèvres de ma plaie désormais béantes. Je me repliai un peu plus sur moi-même, inquiétant ainsi mon maître des potions. Il m'enveloppa directement dans ses bras et me fis m'assoire sur le lit le plus proche. Il me serra alors doucement contre lui, sa tête sur la mienne, ma joue contre son torse ferme. Instantanément je frissonnai, mais de quoi ? Je ne pouvais même plus dire si cela était dû au toucher ou à sa douce présence, sa tendresse et son attention. Il était là, pour moi…Ce fut étrangement mon déclencheur. Tremblante dans ses bras puissant, je me laissai aller à pleurer silencieusement sur son manteau, tandis que d'une main il me caressa les cheveux et que de l'autre il me maintenait contre lui, dans sa chaleur bienfaitrice, tout en déposant de délicats baisers sur le haut de mon front.

- Hermione d'où vient cette blessure ??

Je relevai la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Je…Je…Severus il faut que…

- Tiens bonjour professeur Rogue !! Désolée de vous retenir, mais pourriez vous expliquer à cette inconsciente que partir de mon infirmerie avec un trou dans le ventre n'est pas recommandé ??!!

- Mais enfin comment t'es tu fais ça ?? Hermione explique moi…

- Je…

- Cette énergumène de Miss Granger c'est délibérément éventré !! Allongez vous miss…Professeur tenez la je vous prie…

- Hermione ??

- Severus je…HAAA mais lâchez moi Pompom !!!

- Arrêtez de faire votre gamine !! Vous l'avez voulu !!

- Je vous interdis de dire une telle chose !!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!!??

- Hermione calme toi !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Miss rester tranquille !!

- Laissez moi !!!

Sans comprendre, Pomfrey fut expulsée de quelques pas, alors que les mains de Severus s'écartèrent un peu de moi sur le coup de la surprise. Le ventre ensanglanté, je récitai quelques formules pour stopper le flux incessant. L'auto soin… Ce fut l'une des nombreuses choses que j'avais apprises au sein des mangemorts, après chaque retour de mission pour leur démon de maître.

Bien que je savais avoir des comptes à leur rendre à touts les deux, leurs regards interdits me blessèrent au fond de moi, me faisant me terrer un peu plus dans ma pénombre intérieur.

Lorsqu' enfin je m'apprêtai à expliquer le tout à Severus, l'infirmière me devança, m'octroyant la seule chose qu'à mes yeux je pouvais lui offrir…la vérité.

- Cette miss était enceinte si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir et…

- Pardon ?

- Sortez Pomfrey…

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer, je la fis taire d'un mouvement de la main. Je saisis à son regard qu'elle ne comprit pas tout, mais étrangement, elle ne tenta rien pour inverser ce qui lui arrivait. Lentement, elle baissa les yeux et partie en direction de son bureau, me laissant enfin seule avec mon professeur.

Le silence s'installa rapidement, lui ne sachant guère comment réagir, et moi par ou commencer. Un élan de courage s'empara de moi, et tout fut débité d'une traite.

- Lorsque j'ai récupéré la totalité de ma mémoire, j'ai compris un certain mot. J'étais enceinte…de lui. Je ne l'ais pas supporté et la potion n'agissant pas, je me suis débarrassée de ce qui grandissait dans mon ventre…

Aucune réponse ne vint perturber le nouveau silence de la pièce, silence lourd et gênant. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, et quand enfin il brisa cet instant de gêne, il me prit le menton pour que mon regard croise le sien.

- Hermione, je…Viens là.

Il m'attira contre lui, et encore une fois je frissonnai. Il le remarqua instantanément, et ce fut en prenant mon visage en coupole dans ses mains pâles qu'il me força à le regarder de nouveau.

- As-tu peur de moi ?

- Hein ?

- As-tu peur de moi ?

- Non, non bien sur !!

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu évité dans la grande salle alors que je cherchais ton regard ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me trouver quand tu t'es enfuis d'ici ? … Pourquoi tremble tu quand je te touche … ?

Je détournai mes yeux des siens, leur intensité étant trop forte à supporter…

- Non regarde-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir Princesse, ne me laisse pas dans ce sentiment d'impuissance…

- Penses tu que cela est simple d'oublier la souillure qui me marque le corps ? Non…J'en cauchemarde dès que je ferme les yeux, et même quand ils sont ouverts, des images me rappellent sans cesse la manière dont ils m'ont détruite. C'est difficile Severus…le moindre contacte me fait peur, je me sens prête à tuer quiconque me touche.

- Je suis encore vivant pourtant.

- Oui mais toi c'est différent…

- En quoi ?

- Je…C'est différent, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais c'est comme ça…

- C'est différent mais j'ai le droit au même traitement.

- …

- Je comprends peut être mieux que tu ne le crois Hermione…

Alors qu'il se pencha sur mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser, un frisson s'empara de moi contre mon gré. Son visage s'arrêta à un souffle du mien. Il se recula doucement, et dans un vole de robes noires il parti en direction de la sorti. Au moment où il aller franchir la porte, une phrase parvint à mes oreilles.

- Ma porte t'est ouverte à tout moment. Je suis toujours tien Hermione…si tu le veux. »

Les portes fermées, je fondis en larmes silencieusement. Lorsque Pompom revint, l'eau salée continuait son trajet sur mes joues, tandis qu'elle me refermait le ventre. Cette nuit là, je la passai à l'infirmerie.

hr 

_Je suis de nouveau dans cette horrible forêt. Mais cette foi, je ne me vois pas me faire salir encore et encore. Etrangement je sens le vent souffler doucement entre les branches, m'apportant la présence d'une autre personne…LUI._

_Je me retourne et le vois, au milieu des arbres, laid, puissant, effrayant. Il me regarde et me sourit alors qu'il sent que je tremble légèrement de sa proximité._

_« Bonjour mon Ange…_

_- …_

_- Cela fait une semaine que tu nous as quitter et tu ne te prosternes déjà plus devant ton maître ?_

_- Je n'ai pas à baiser ta robe Tom. L'aurais tu oublié ?_

_- Enfin de la répartie…J'ai cru pendant un faible instant que tu était devenu une simple catin qui obéie quand on lui dit… « couche »._

_- Désoler de te décevoir…Mais rappelles toi, je ne m'appelle ni Lestrange ni Malfoy._

_- Non il est vrai. D'ailleurs j'aimerai connaître ton véritable prénom. _

_- Deviendrais tu parano Tom ?_

_- Ne me prends pas pour un attardé mon Ange, car tu as beau être puissante je suis persuadé que je pourrais te dresser…_

_- Que me veux tu ?_

_- Que tu reviennes, car il pourrait bien se passer des choses qui j'en suis sûr, te briser plus que tu ne l'es déjà… Après tout, tu lui sembles être très attachée._

_- Tu me menaces ?_

_- C'est un conseille…Rappelles toi où je t'ai marqué, car fais moi confiance, tu n'as encore jamais goûté à cet appel._

_- Je viendrais rassure toi._

_- J'aime savoir que tu me reste fidèle mon Ange._

_Je le sent quitter mon esprit, et avant qu'il ne parte, l'envie de le faire rager m'empoigne._

_- Dis moi Tom, cela te fais quoi de savoir que je ne m'appelle pas Aska Twoops ?_

_- Ce n'est qu'un nom mon Ange…_

_- Un nom et une vie qui t'échappent…Pour un Maître absolue c'est assez frustrant…_

_- Tu n'es qu'une…_

_- Au revoir…Tom… »_

_Alors qu'un sourire mesquin étire mes lèvres, je le vois se décomposer de rage. Satisfaite de cet effet, je l'expulse de ma tête._

hr 

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Un magnifique couché de soleil captura en une fraction de seconde mon regard endormi. Encore fatiguée, je repensai à cette nuit. Merlin il avait réussi, lui qui voulait tant entrer dans ma tête et qui pestait de ne pas y arriver. Combien de fois ai-je faillis être punis pour cela ? Un bon nombre…

Mais voilà, le fait est là : je vais devoir le revoir. Bien que cela me fasse horreur, j'en fus également ravie, car bien que la vengeance se mange froide, j'étais pressée de la lui faire déguster. Je me levai avec plusieurs idées en tête et m'apprêtai à sortir quand une barrière magique m'en empêcha. J'essayai de nouveau, et la même barrière me bloqua encore à presque un mètre de mon lit.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé ??

Bizarrement, une petite voix au fond de moi me confirma que si, Pomfrey avait bel et bien dressé une protection autour de moi.

Je la hais.

N'ayant pas le courage ni la volonté de me battre contre elle, je décidai d'employer une manière plus rapide afin de m'échapper de ce lieu maudit. Posant la paume de ma main sur le mur invisible, j'en absorbai toute la magie et le fis disparaître sans grande difficulté, malgré la puissance de l'infirmière.

Flânant dans les couloirs, ma pensée fit le tour de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis tout ce temps. Ma rentrée dans l'ordre, mon insertion aux mangemorts, l'apprentissage de magies anciennes…la découverte d'une être si froid en apparence…mes viols…son amour…le retour du monstre…le départ d'un ange. En y repensant, une étreinte de plomb me saisie la poitrine, me pressant les poumons tandis que mon cœur me donnait l'impression de se déchirer en deux morceaux.

« Je suis toujours tien Hermione…si tu le veux. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête durant plusieurs minutes, puis, leur sens me frappa. Il croyait qu'à cause de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je le repousserais, alors qu'au fond, même en redoutant le toucher d'un autre, je n'avais besoin que d'une chose : lui.

Il pensait quelque chose et je devais l'en détromper. Prenant le chemin des cachots, je mis ma fierté de coté et m'enfonçai dans le domaine des serpentards, éveillant la curiosité des ses derniers.

Je fus devant sa porte en moins de temps que ne je l'aurais pensé. Le cœur toujours battant, je frappai sur le bois sombre, attendant la réponse du propriétaire. Aucun son ne me parvint, et quand je m'apprêtai à recommencer mon geste, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le maître de ces lieux, le maître de mon âme.

Il me regarda à peine quelques secondes avant de se replier et de me laisser accès à ses appartements. Je saisie l'invitation silencieuse, et refermai moi-même la porte. Ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de parler, je lui enlaçai la nuque, et d'un regard de besoin, je scellai mes lèvres quémandeuses aux siennes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui faire comprendre. Le baiser au départ vital devint doux, sensuel et tendre, dégusté comme la plus délicieuse des sucreries que seuls deux amants connaissent. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes légèrement, restant toujours près de l'autre, nos front unis, nos corps soudés. Aucun sons ne perturbèrent ce moment, ni même la nuit que je passai dans ses bras, savourant tout simplement ce à quoi j'avais faillis perdre le droit, celui d'être aimé dans la plus belle des démonstration : un battement de cœur.

---------

Dans son bureau, Albus buvait son thé, et gribouillait sur un parchemin. Continuant une liste, qui apparemment en constituer ce dernier, sa plume inscrivit un nom, son nom : Severus Rogue. Plus loin, sur la même ligne, une fine croix fut tracée, la case indiquant : Accepte…

Les yeux toujours pétillant, ce vieux fou termina sa boisson, et dans un sourire fatigué mais vainqueur, il savoura sa victoire sur le grand maître des potions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un enorme merci pour les reviews que j'ai recu, si vous n'etiez pas la, je dois bien avouer que je ne continuerai pas de publier cete fic sur ... Je suis dsl si je n'ai pas repondu, mais j'ai une memoire de poisson **

**Place a la suite, j'espere que ca vous plaira **

Chapitre 12

Ce fut un magnifique soleil qui me tira de ma nuit réparatrice passé dans les bras de Severus, dans sa chaleur. D'ailleurs où était il ? Effaçant mes dernières brides de sommeil, je me rendis compte, qu'encore une fois, il n'était pas là. Je m'adossai alors contre les oreillers et l'attendis.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, il arriva dans la chambre un plateau repas en mains, et une orchidée sauve pausée dessus. Il posa notre petit déjeuné sur le lit, et après s'être installé à mes cotés, il saisit la fleur pour la glisser à la base de ma tresse à moitié défaite. D'un doux sourire il me gratifia d'un bonjour, et tandis qu'il commençait à nous servir à manger, je stoppai son geste et le fis me regarder. Ses yeux normalement si froids et insondables, reflétaient une palette d'émotions toutes plus saisissantes les unes que les autres, en passant par le soucis, l'inquiétude, la peur, ainsi que le bien être, le bonheur, la joie…l'amour. Tant de choses à me faire perdre la tête. Décidément, je l'avais déjà perdu dans ses prunelles, y abandonnant ma raison, mes craintes et mon cœur. Me mettant à genoux près de lui, j'attrapai tendrement son visage, et sans le quitter du regard, je l'embrassai.

Je sentis instantanément son désir se manifester, et bien que je le savais aimer le plaisir charnel, il me repoussa de lui-même. Comprenant mon regard interrogateur, il me sourit et s'empara des mes lèvres légèrement. Le souffle un peu court, il m'expliqua la raison de son geste.

« Tu sors seulement de l'infirmerie princesse. Laisse le temps à ta blessure de cicatriser correctement. Je ne voudrais pas voir Pomfrey me sermonner comme un stupide gosse n'ayant pas assez de retenue avec sa compagne.

Sa voix chantonnait agréablement, et l'imagination de la scène mettant un avant un Severus ronchon et rouge de honte me fit quasiment exploser de rire.

J'eus la nette impression que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris de la sorte…trop longtemps. Cette crise passagère n'en resta cependant pas là, car subitement, je reçus un coup de coussin moqueur sur le bras.

- Ca te fait rire ??

- Si, si t-tu savais !!!

- Vengeance !!

C'est alors que je me retrouvai allongée en boule sur les couvertures, subissant l'assaut de nombreuses chatouilles exécutées par ses mains extrêmement habiles. Me lançant dans l'offensive, les oreillers volèrent à travers la pièce, déclanchant des vagues de rires de plus en plus fort de la part de chacun. Quand enfin j'eus le dessus sur mon adversaire, notre respiration était hachée et nos corps essoufflés.

Je ne lâchai pourtant pas une chose. A califourchon sur lui, je m'abaissai au creux de son oreille et lui murmurai :

- Tu as peut être de la retenue, mais t'ai-je dis que MOI j'en avais ?

Déjà cette phrase prononcée, je m'attaquai à lui lécher, sucer et mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis descendis dans son cou, où j'y savais la peau sensible. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, car avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, le seul mot qui lui échappa fut « diablesse… »

Il me retourna alors sur le dos tout en restant blottit entre mes cuisses, et dès lors qu'il entama à son tour les caresses, je compris que je n'avais plus à avoir peur contre sa chair tiède. Lui ne me voulait que du bien, et d'ailleurs il savait s'y prendre.

Tout ce fit en douceur. Ses mains me déshabillaient, sa langue me goûtait et ses dents me marquaient d'une lenteur à rendre fou. Ses baisers me firent l'effet d'un volcan et quand il s'attarda sur mon intimité, je crus exploser tant la sensation était inimaginable. Il me maintenue les hanches, et tout en s'appliquant à me torturer de la plus exquise des manières, son regard de braise me brûlait, me consumait toute entière. Ses yeux me sourirent, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que des étoiles troublent ma vision et parsèment mon ventre d'une multitude de papillons.

Remontant sur mes lèvres, son sourire n'avait d'égale que la satisfaction d'avoir gagner un combat. Prenant possession de ma bouche, il me fit comprendre que cela n'irait pas plus loin.

- Traître…

- Traître peut être, mais apparemment assez doué pour te plaire.

- Doué ... ?

- Ose me dire que tu simules.

- Non loin de là !! Mais disons que je pense que pour en être certaine…il faudrait que tu me…remontres tes qualités linguistiques !!

- Je vais te montrer que je suis doué, et pas seulement avec ma langue…

Un claquement de doigts, et me voilà les yeux bandés de soie noire, n'ayant pour sens que l'ouïe, l'odora, le goût et le touché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te montre que je suis un maître, et pas seulement dans l'art des potions et de l'espionnage…

Un doux rire avait élu domicile dans le ton de sa voix, la rendant chaude et sensuelle. Soudain, une langue mutine me lécha les lèvres et dès lors ou je m'apprêtais à leur répondre, elles disparue dans un souffle, pour revenir laisser une trace brûlante le long de ma gorge jusqu'à la vallée de mes seins. Mes mains dotées d'une vie propre s'envolèrent en direction de mon amant, quand les siennes les en empêchèrent.

- Ressens, et imagine la partie de moi que tu désires sur ton corps…

Au début je ne compris pas je l'avoue. Son souffle chaud se promenait sur moi librement et lentement, ses mains m'effleuraient à peine et pourtant je sentais déjà ma peau réagir, devenir comme incandescente. Je me tortillai sous lui, cherchant à le deviner, à le toucher car je voulais qu'il le fasse. Il m'embrassa sauvagement au moment ou je n'y croyais plus, et disparut tout aussi vite que le baiser fut fougueux. Mais après le froid de son départ, une douce caresse vint remplacer sa peau. Léger comme la vent, doux comme la soie, il faisait parcourir mon corps de frissons avec la simple aide d'une plume, la laissant courir, glisser, éveillant mes sens plus que de raison, m'amenant à la folie encore une fois…

Je pouvais me l'imaginer bouger autour de moi, et j'entendais même son désir inassouvi dans sa respiration. Merlin qu'il était doué !! La douceur de cet objet vint caresser le summum de mes formes, faisant durcir mes pointes suite à son passage délicat, et me faisant gémir du plaisir et du manque de mon amant. J'avais tant envie de le sentir maintenant, près de moi, sur moi, en moi. Je me sentais plus qu'humide, et le savoir à mes cotés mais sans me toucher me frustrais et m'excitais d'avantage. Le chemin qu'empruntait cette plume devenait brûlant à chaque passage, tandis que je gémissais toujours plus sous le touché du virtuose de la luxure qu'était Severus. Enfin, la douce caresse atteignit ma petite boule de chair si sensible, me faisant trembler de tous mes membres. Elle passait librement sur mon intimité, et moi, je m'arquais de plaisir, imaginant les doigts si habiles de mon amour, ses lèvres me suçotant divinement. Plongée dans ces sensations étranges et enivrantes, je n'avais pas remarqué le déplacement de son corps, et ce fus seulement quand son souffle glissa dans mon cou que je m'en rendis compte. Cette chaleur fut suffisante, car dans un cri unique, la jouissance me dévasta une nouvelle foi.

Les brumes de l'orgasme dissipaient, un faible ricanement me fit sortir entièrement de mon état extatique.

- Alors princesse ?

- Tu…mmmh c'était merveilleux !!!!!

- Satisfaite ?

Je me blottis tout contre lui, collai ma tête au creux de son cou, et me mis à entortiller deux mèches de ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque. Ronronnant comme une chatte repue, je répondis gaiement.

- Ravie !

Qu'il était beau avec ce tendre sourire sur ses lèvres fines et si pâles. Cette douce étreinte était apaisante. Ses mains me maintenaient contre son torse chaud tandis que les miennes lui caressaient les flans, le dos, et sa nuque.

Ce fut un tendre moment, de ceux auxquels on n'a pas envie d'y mettre un terme. Seulement, un ventre qui a faim restera à jamais un ventre affamé, et ce fut dans un gargouillis sonore que ce bel instant fut brisé. Tandis que je rougissais légèrement sous le rire moqueur de mon amour, il alla récupérer deux nouveaux petits déjeunés, les autres ayant chuté du lit.

Etrangement je me mis à penser à Petite voix…elle aurait aimé être là. Quand j'y repense, elle savait beaucoup sur moi. Normal en même temps, elle était moi, cette partie de ma vie que j'avais ardemment voulue oublier. Ne plus y penser. Ne pas oublier pour ne pas être faible si cela refait surface, mais ne pas y penser, accepter.

Severus revint 10 minutes plus tard, de nouveau avec un plateau bien garni entre les mains. Une odeur alléchante de pain grillé et de chocolat vanillé enivra mon odora.

Ce jour fut l'un des plus radieux tant par la simplicité que par ce magnifique soleil qui illuminait le ciel, faisant briller la neige en une lumière aveuglante.

Malheureusement, tout a une fin, et celle des jours tendres arriva au bout de deux mois, alors que tous dînions dans la grande salle, un soir de tempête.

Assise à la table de ma maison, Harry et Ron tentaient de renouer les liens à moitié brisés de notre amitié. « Peine perdue » m'aurait susurré ma conscience, mais une amitié comme celle la ne pouvait être abandonnée de la sorte. Alors je finis par accepter leurs excuses, et commençai enfin à leur rouvrir peu à peu mon cœur où leur place y était.

« Pourquoi t'as tant changée Mione ?

- Ron arrête de lui demander ça !! Tu vas finir par l'irriter et tout ce que tu vas récolter sera un sort bien placé !!

- Un sort ?? Tu me ferais pas ça hein Mione ??

Quel bande d'idiots…

Tout en levant les yeux sur le plafond magique, un timide sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, amplifié par les innombrables commentaires que lançaient ces deux crétins d'amour.

Et oui, bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et ne comprendront peut être jamais, ces deux la resteraient mes deux compagnons d'arme, toujours prêts à faire n'importe quel mauvais tour aux Serpentards, quelle que soit la situation, quelle que soit la personne présente dans mon cœur.

Seulement voilà, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi ? Très bonne question !! Peut être ce drôle de regard que me jetait fréquemment le vieux fou, ou encore celui, brûlant de mon amant. Cependant, ce fut celui de Malfoy qui me marqua. Froid, méchant, perfide et sans pitié.

Pour qui se prend il ? Un rictus mauvais étira mes traits Continu Draco, et tu pleurera pour te faire pardonner…

Il détourna les yeux quand Crabb ou Goyle (allez les différencier, point de vu mental c'est pareil, même un poux en a plus dans le crâne ) lui tira la manche pour pouvoir lui parler.

Je repris donc ma conversation. Tout en parlant je me tortillais sur mon siège, dérangé par un fourmillement à la base de ma nuque.

« Herm' ça va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

- T'en fais pas Harry ça va, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud ici… »

Même moi je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais…Quelle ordure. J'aurais pourtant voulu me tromper.

Alors que je portais mon verre de jus de citrouille à ma bouche, une brûlure digne de ce nom faillit m'arracher un cri de douleur, me faisant porter mes mains instinctivement à ma nuque, tout en renversant mon verre sur la table.

Grimaçant, je me levai en titubant un peu et m'éclipsai du regard interrogateur de mes deux comparses, ainsi que celui de Severus.

J'atteignis enfin les portes quand une autre vague de magie noire déferla sur moi, multipliant la douleur de l'appel. Je ne devais pas crier, sinon j'étais fini.

Je m'agrippai à la porte et la fis glisser sur ses gonds, me frayant un chemin vers l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Le mal grandit encore, et par sa force, tout un chapelet de jurons plus créatif les uns que les autres franchirent mes lèvres.

« Tu regretteras …TOM !! »

Il m'avait prévenu, la douleur de l'appel était quelque chose. Mais bien que j'aurai voulu lui arracher les yeux rien que pour ça, je savais qu'il fallait mieux que je me change pour assister à la convocation.

Comme réponse, la douleur recula, laissant une désagréable sensation derrière elle. Prenant ce répit comme le bien venu, je me fondis dans un coin sombre pour opérer les modification de mon apparence.

Ooooooooooo

Assit sur son siège majestueux, une frêle carrure attendait l'arrivée des convoqués. Autour de lui, quelques mangemorts étaient déjà présents, à genoux, ou en train de baiser sa robe dans un silence de crainte et d'admiration.

Quant à moi, j'était là, parmi eux, debout et visage caché. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait vu mon second visage, lui et Severus. Tous les autres l'ignoraient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tous les regards se portèrent sur moi en attendant que je daigne moi aussi le saluer. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer, jamais plus je ne m'abaisserai à ça comme lors de mon arrivée. Trop humiliant, et lui-même sait que ce serait de la folie de m'y forcer.

« Mon Ange !! Quel doux plaisir de te revoir dans le cercle. Remise de tes émotions ?

- …

- Te voilà bien silencieuse. Quelqu'un d'autre que nous t'aurait-il mordu la langue ?

A ces mots, les hommes cagoulés rirent discrètement, vite coupés par la reprise de leur maître.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas très loquasse…mon traitement t'a donc manqué à ce point ? Si ce n'est que ça, approche…

J'avançais vers lui, confiante en mes capacités. A son niveau je restai debout de manière irrespectueuse, et je vis dans son regard rouge sang que cela l'énervait grandement. Naturellement, j'en jubilai intérieurement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

- Tu es impolie Aska…

- Tu m'as demandé pour vérifier si ma laisse fonctionne encore ?

- Méfie toi mon Ange, je ne suis pas toujours aussi généreux.

- Moi non plus…Maître.

Des murmures d'indignation se propagèrent dans les rangs des mangemorts, s'insurgeant que mon insolence envers le seigneur des ténèbres demeura un moment impuni.

- A genoux ma fidèle !

Je me rapprochai lentement de ce que je considérais comme une loque humaine, et quand je jugeai la distance largement éprouvante pour quiconque ayant un cerveau, je lui répondis distinctement.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins Tom. Qu'ils s'agenouillent devant toi est leur problème, moi, j'ai passé le stade de lécher tes bottes comme tes abrutis de serviteurs, et tu le sais très bien.

- Comment ose tu ??!! Endoloris !!

La douleur fit se déchirer mes entrailles. Alors que je sentis un cris s'apprêter à sortir de ma gorge, les leçons d'entraiment de Severus me revinrent en mémoire.

_« Sépare ton esprit du reste des sensations de ton corps. Quand un endoloris te touche, il envoi des décharges douloureuses dans ton centre de connexion nerveuse et tu ressens le mal. Si tu te bloque, la douleur sera toujours la mais d'une intensité nettement moins importante, rendant la souffrance supportable jusqu'à un certain point. Cela ne t'immunise pas, mais ça aide… »_

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit, la douleur recula mais ne disparut pas. Je relevai alors la tête vers la chose qui me faisait souffrir et tint son regard sans crainte. Le temps s'écoulait autour de moi comme s'il était gelé, me faisant hésiter sur la durée de mes barrières. Finalement, il céda le premier.

- Et maintenant mon Ange ?

« Baisse la tête ou il te tuera, même si tu te trouve être son meilleur élément. »… Je te fais confiance Severus.

Je déposai un genou à terre et baissai la tête, mais mes yeux ne lâchèrent pas les siens.

- Que puis-je pour toi mon Seigneur ?

- Rebelle et dressée…rappelle toi toujours de ta place envers moi Aska Twoops.

- Mon vrai nom vous est donc encore inconnu ? C'est hilarant.

- D'après ce que j'entends tu souhaites vraiment retourner d'où tu viens dans le même état que la dernière foi…

- …

- Je préfère ça. Un traître est parmi nous…Trouve le. Ramène le moi.

- Vivant ?

Voldemort se remit confortablement dans son siège et croisa ses mains décharnées sous son menton. Ses lèvres cadavériques s'étirèrent à la Machiavel et la réponse sortie de sa gorge tel un grognement de plaisir.

- Mutilé…

- Comme vous le voulez mon maître.

- Je le veux. Maintenant, amuse moi…

Deux Mangemorts arrivèrent sur le coté et tenaient entre eux un jeune un peu plus âgé que moi. Ses habits n'étaient plus que des haillons, de petites plaies recouvraient légèrement la peau que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les trous du reste de la chemise.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je priai intérieurement qu'il ne me fasse pas faire ce à quoi je pensais.

Je le regardai alors. Ses yeux me brûlaient et des flammes y dansaient, rendant son regard démoniaque.

Je compris ce qu'il souhaitait.

Pauvre homme. Pardonne moi, mais de toute façon, tu es mort depuis ton arrivée ici.

---------------

Je me promène dans le parc de Poudlard où je suis revenue il y à bientôt une demie heure maintenant. J'ai repris mon apparence, et malgré ça, j'ai quand même le sentiment d'être le diable en personne. Mais la nuit m'apaisait. Pas de lune, juste des étoiles et le bruit de la forêt. C'était tellement calme et reposant.

Je ne rentre pas de la nuit et je sais déjà que Severus en a fait de même, trop inquiet. Je ne me rendis pas compte du temps passé à scruter le ciel sombre, et se ne fut que lorsque les premiers prémices de l'aube s'annoncèrent que je revins à la réalité. Dans quelques minutes la grande salle se remplira d'élèves bruyant et inconscient de se qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Merlin je ne sais même plus si je les envie ou non de leur situation. Savoir ou non...je préfère la première solution.

Mes pas me traînèrent dans l'enceinte du château suivant les protestations agressif de mon ventre, c'est-à-dire au plus simple, la grande salle.

Elle était déjà bien remplie pour une heure encore matinale, mais se ne fut pas un problème, au contraire.

Albus me fusillait de son regard pétillant, cherchant à me pénétrer pour savoir la raison de mon départ brusque hier soir. Je le regard à mon tour et l'éjecte de l'entrée de mon esprit. Je lui laissai un message au passage.

- La prochaine foi que tu essaies une intrusion de ce genre vieillard, je te détruis.

Je ne cherchai pas à le fixer pour voir si toute l'information était retenu et allai m'assoire à ma place. Je mangeai en silence, ignorant complètement les discussions que les élèves m'adressaient. Mon repas fut à peine touché, la deuxième bouchée m'ayant presque fait régurgiter la première.

Trop de regards sont sur moi, et il n'y en avait qu'un seul que je supportais. Je me levai donc encore une foi en plein milieu de petit déjeuné et quitta la pièce pour en endroit plus serein pour moi. C'est donc dans un silence de mort que je me dirigeai vers les cachots.

Après à peine quelques minutes, des pas se firent entendre derrière moi, me suivant tranquillement sans chercher à se faire discrets. Je laissai la personne me suivre sans rien dire, calme, sachant très bien que d'une manière ou d'une autre, une discussion aurait eu lieu.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de mon amant, de mon amour. Merlin que je la chérissais cette entrée. Quand je la voyais, la caressais du bout des doigts, je savais que tout allait mieux, que mes problèmes n'existaient pas ou trouvaient des solutions. Mon havre de paix, mon chez moi, mon chez lui.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il était toujours derrière moi. A reculons, je m'adossai contre une poitrine ferme, fine mais bien bâtie et posa ma tête sur l'épaule de mon ténébreux. Des bras m'encerclèrent et m'emmenèrent en direction du tableau. Il s'ouvrit et nous laissa passer.

Il me retourne doucement face à lui et moi, je suis anesthésiée. D'être ici me procure tellement de bien. Je ne suis pas sale ici, je suis moi. Je croisai ses yeux et y restai planté avec joie…plus pour longtemps cependant.

Ses orbes profondes me regardaient simplement mais d'une manière si douce. J'eus l'impression d'être pureté dans son regard…

Pureté.

Des images fraîches me revinrent en mémoire, détruisant la chaleur qui irradiait de mon cœur sous ses yeux noirs.

Des larmes perlèrent mes yeux et tombèrent malgré la retenue que je désirais. Il me reprit dans ses bras, me serrant davantage contre lui, et d'être blottie dans sa chaleur me fis définitivement craquer.

Il n'entama pas la conversation par respect, pour que je me débloque moi-même et me sente prête à affronter ce qui me hantait depuis cette nuit. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, ma nuque, mon dos. C'était agréable.

Les mots prirent alors places dans l'ambiance de tendresse que sa présence conférait à la pièce.

- Severus…J'ai, hier j'ai… il m'a appelé.

Sa main cessa tout mouvement et je sentis son cœur battre légèrement plus rapidement. Avec une douce pression, ils nous fit nous diriger au coin du feu sur le divan et m'enlaça de plus belle. Mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du feu, et ce fut toujours hypnotisée que je racontai mon histoire.

- Severus j'ai torturé parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Pendant que je le faisais, je me suis liée à lui pour le soulager, et…il m'a supplié d'arrêter.

Je lui ai répondu que j'était désolée, que je faisais déjà ce que je pouvais pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop.

Il a recommencé alors, il m'a encore supplié comme si j'étais Merlin lui-même.

Je l'ais achevé car Voldemort en avait assez… Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa petite sœur et ses parents lors de son anniversaire… il avait eu dix-huit ans le jour de sa capture.

- Princesse…

- Sev ce n'est pas le pire…

- …

- Il sait qu'un traître est parmi nous.

- …

- Je dois le lui ramener traité par mes soins…

Le silence s'installa, âpre, lourd, mort. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais à cet instant, je savais qu'il avait peur. Je me retournai face à lui.

- Severus, je te promet que tout ira bien, je trouverai une personne…

- Hermione, si tu le fais et qu'il le découvre…

- Je ferai attention, je le laisserai pas te prendre.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre princesse…

Sur ses douces parole, il resserra de plus bel l'étreinte sur moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Merlin que cet homme était tendre. Je me laissai réconforter par l'homme qui était dans mon cœur et mon âme, et le rassurant moi aussi jusqu'à ce que nos obligations ne nous rattrapent : les cours.


	13. Chapter 13

_Enorme bisous a ma correctrice a moi, ma tite yael perso (bisous frangine )_

_Le chapitre 14 est deja ecrit j'essaierai donc de ne pas trop faire attendre _

_Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire, l'univers et les personnages sont a JKR_

Chapitre 13

Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû quitter la douce chaleur de ses bras tant cette journée me donnait la nausée. Des rires, des blagues, de la joie, de l'insouciance… Voir tous ces élèves s'amuser, alors qu'à l'extérieur le mal débutait un nouveau règne, me retournait l'estomac.

Le mal. Si seulement je pouvais également ne pas en faire partie. Je me hais. Même la douche que j'ai prise ne m'avait pas enlevé le goût amer du sang que j'ai versé. Merlin j'ai tué pour lui, pour ce rebu de la société toutes catégories confondues, et je dois maintenant lui amener le traître…mon amour.

Jamais.

Je tuerai encore, torturerai encore, mentirai autant de fois qu'il le faut pour le protéger.

Je me donnerai pour lui.

La cloche sonna et ce fut le commencement de mon calvaire en enchantement. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers moi comme la pauvreté sur le monde et m'arrêtèrent directement dans le couloir.

- Mione t'étais où cette nuit ?? On t'a cherchée partout dans le château !!

- Oui bonjour Ron moi… aussi je suis contente de te voir ce matin.

- Hermione on plaisante pas, renchérit Harry, tu sais que tu es en danger encore plus que les autres.

- Vous êtes gentils tous les deux, mais je suis une grande fille et je sais me débrouiller toute seule en cas d'agression.

En cas d'agression…je me marre là…

- C'est pas une raison !! Nous aussi on sait se débrouiller, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on s'en va sans prévenir l'ordre !

- Ron à raison Mione… si même-moi je me suis calmé c'est pas pou rien. Ils sont de plus en plus dangereux et pourtant je suis des cours particuliers avec le professeur Dumbeldore, poursuivit Harry tandis que Ron avait des yeux d'ahuris.

- Ron arrête de me regarder de la sorte, tu n'es pas mon père, quant à toi Harry, je suis entièrement heureuse pour toi que tu sois obligé de suivre des cours avec ce…avec LUI. Pour ma part je n'ai pas besoin qu'on surveille le moindre de mes gestes. Je le répète une dernière fois les gars : Je fais. Ce que. Je veux.

- Mais Hermione le directeur s'inquiète pour toi.

- Haha t'es très drôle tu sais !!

- Mais pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'être mauvaise envers nous… et surtout lui ?

- Pour des raisons que ne vous regardent en rien. Maintenant j'aimerai assez aller en cours avant que McGonagall ne nous enlève des points pour retard.

Ceci dit, la petite troupe démantelée se dirigea rapidement en classe avant de déclancher la fureur de leur directrice de maison.

-------------

Aussi banal que cela puisse paraître, je n'écoutai pas le cours et ne pris pas la peine de noter ce que je connaissais déjà.

Encore un cours ennuyeux

Toc toc !!

Alors que des coups légers étaient donnés, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbeldore, le regard pétillant et un sourire fielleux accroché sur son maudit visage.

- Pardon professeur McGonagall, mais puis-je vous priver de Miss Granger pendant quelques instants ?

- Mais bien entendu monsieur le directeur. Miss Granger, prenez vos affaires, des élèves vous apporteront les cours.

A ce moment précis je compris pourquoi cette journée était pitoyable. Rangeant mes affaires comme elle m'en avait été fait la demande, je quittai la pièce pour suivre bien malgré moi le plus grand manipulateur que le monde ait connu.

Quoi qu'avec Voldemort il est concurrencé…

Sur le chemin, il tenta d'engager un semblant de conversation que je jugeai de suite aussi indésirable que sa compagnie, lui répondant de la seule manière que je jugeai désirable : le silence.

Quand nous fûmes enfin dans son bureau, son ton devint radicalement plus sérieux ainsi que le traits de son visage.

- Miss Granger dois-je vous rappeler que vous faites partie de l'ordre ?

- …

- Quand allez vous cesser ce jeu enfantin ?

- Quand serez vous capable d'assumer les faits qui son UNIQUEMENT la cause de VOS agissements ?

- Je ne tolérerai aucune réflexions ni reproche de votre part Miss. Dois-je vous rappeler également que je suis le directeur et votre supérieur ?

- Par Merlin !! Tant de chose ?? Permettez-moi de trembler sur mon fauteuil.

- Granger…

- N'osez même pas me menacer Albus, car il en va de votre sécurité dans les murs de cette vieille bâtisse.

- Ne jouez pas Granger, vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour vous permettre ce genre d'agissements.

- Que devrai-je redouter ? Que vous me sacrifier pour obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Non déjà fait. Que vous m'éradiquiez de l'ordre ? Faites donc j'aurai peut être des vacances…

- MISS…

- Non j'ai nettement mieux…vous…

- Je pourrais impliquer le professeur Snape dans le meurtre d'une famille moldu lors d'un raid cette nuit.

L'air devint glacial à la suite de sa révélation. Severus…

Un raid ? Mais quel raid ?

- Quel raid espèce de taré ?! Il n'y a eu aucune activité hier !

- Cela n'est pas un problème Miss, je peux parfaitement m'arranger.

- Si vous faites une telle chose je…

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire quoi que se soit Miss, car la vie de votre…amant, est entièrement entre mes mains.

L'air de la pièce devint électrique, presque suffocant. Le directeur venait de faire ici une erreur d'une ampleur importante et non sans danger.

- Bien il semblerait que vous soyez désormais apte à m'écouter, fit-il tout en s'enfonçant dans son confortable fauteuil. Il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois vous mettre au courant.

- Soit… et qu'elles sont ces choses SIIII importante pour menacer la vie d'un de vos « protégés » ?

- Oh voyons Miss Granger, ne dramatisez pas tout. Mais il est vrai que le sacrifice peut être une carte dont j'aurai besoin… après tout la fin justifie les moyens !

Il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé ainsi que plusieurs biscuits sur son bureau, et tout en connaissant mon refus, il m'en proposa quand même.

- Je ne suis pas convoquée dans votre bureau uniquement pour prendre le thé Albus, alors s'il vous plaît, allez droit au but.

- Très bien, me répondit-il en se croisant les doigts sur les genoux. Grâce aux informations que vous nous avez transmises avant votre tragique… capture, nous avons pût localiser l'emplacement du repère de Voldemort. De se fait, une attaque flash va y être réalisée.

Une attaque flash ??!!

- Mais vous êtes fou ma parole ??!! Vous rendez vous compte que même en ayant l'emplacement exact du manoir, vos hommes se feront tuer et ce, si ils ont de la chance ?!

- Calmez-vous Miss, je sais parfaitement cela, et les hommes qui iront sont également prévenus. C'est pourquoi il n'y a que des volontaires… volontaires qui sont inscrits sur cette liste bien évidement…

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, le directeur me tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel s'étendait une liste incroyable de nom, de statut et de signatures.

C'est incroyable… ces gens vont à la mort parce que ce vieux timbré le leur demande ??

Cependant, une signature attira plus que de raison mon regard.

« S. Snape »

Quelque part en moi, un morceau de mon esprit refusait d'y croire, alors que l'autre comprenait parfaitement le besoin de l'ancien mangemort de prouver, à tous, son appartenance à la lumière.

Une question me trottait en tête, et sans même le réaliser, elle franchit mes lèvres et se répercuta dans le silence de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien nous disposons d'un atout qu'il ne nous sera probablement renouvelé, et connaissant la paranoïa de Voldemort, son repère changera d'ici peu. C'est pourquoi une attaque, bien que suicidaire, pourrait nous permettre d'affaiblir ses troupes ou au moins, de calmer les sorties pendant un laps de temps.

- Mais pourquoi en avoir parlé au professeur Snape ??

Les yeux pétillants, il me répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyons Miss, je n'ai rien contre vos agissements et tairais cet écart de… comportement… aux yeux de la loi, alors ne vous gênez pas pour l'appeler par son prénom en ma présence.

- Bien… alors pourquoi Severus apparaît-il sur cette maudite liste !?

- Installez-vous confortablement miss Granger, car je crains que ce que je vais vous révéler ne risque de prendre un certain temps…

------------

Merlin…

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il réagisse d'une manière pareille !! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Ce problème était, non, est le mien. C'est ma vengeance pas la sienne…

Tout en étant perdue dans mes pensées, je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours à reculons. Potions… Il allait m'entendre celui là…

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa classe, j'aperçut quelques élèves de serpentards qui attendaient déjà. Etrangement, personne ne vint me poser problème et bien au contraire, ils m'évitèrent pour la plus part.

Tant mieux qu'ils continuent parce que c'est pas le moment…

La cloche sonna et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment pour laisser place au sombre professeur de potion.

Pour bien lui faire comprendre ma colère, ou au moins que quelque chose n'allait pas, je me mis au fond de la classe dans le coin le plus reculé possible du bureau. Quand il le vit, il fronça des sourcils un bref instant avant de reprendre son rôle d'enseignant.

Tout se passa normalement. Gryffondor perdit plusieurs vingtaines de points tandis que je ne faisais rien pour les récupérer malgré les nombreuses occasions qu'il m'offrait. D'un regard il comprenait très bien que je ne comptais absolument pas lui répondre.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire d'étranges sentiments. De l'inquiétude, de l'irritation mais aussi de l'impuissance et une légère compréhension.

Le double cours prit fin quatre heures plus tard avec un soulagement général. Alors que tous les élèves partaient précipitamment mais dans le silence, je rangeai mes affaires avec une lenteur digne d'un lendemain de fête. Une foi fini, je m'adossai à ma table de préparation en attendant que Severus ait fini de préparer les ingrédients pour le cours suivant.

- Es-tu si préoccupé par tes élèves que tu en oublie de me parler ?

Neutre sous un premier abord, il fit vite la différence avec mon ton habituellement joueur… ce coup si je lui parlais aussi froidement que je pouvais.

- Princesse que se passe-t-il ?  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as le culot de me demander ça ? Minerva ne t'a donc pas prévenu que se tendre Albus était venu me chercher durant son cours ?  
- Si mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi une telle réaction. Je sais parfaitement que cela te coûte d'être en sa présence mais…  
- Si je te parle d'une liste où ton nom et ta signature y figurent, tu me réponds quoi ?

Son teint habituellement blanc devint blafard à l'annonce de ma « découverte » et ses yeux m'esquivèrent un faible instant. Il engagea un mouvement vers moi mais se stoppa rapidement face à mon recule.

Tant qu'il ne m'expliquait pas, il ne m'approchait pas.

- Que t'a dit le directeur à propos de ce parchemin ? Le principal je suppose mais laisse moi…  
- Si pour toi le principal tient dans la simple phrase : « la mort pour tous », alors oui il m'a dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir.  
- Hermione je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler mais…  
- Oui tu aurai du !! Et si le glucosé ne m'avait rien dit je l'aurais découvert comment moi ?!! Quand il m'aurait rapporté ton cadavre ?!! Et encore, je dis ça mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il resterait grand chose de toi !!!  
- Hermione écoute…  
- Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te gifler là maintenant !!  
- SUFFIT !!

Le ton était tranchant, direct et sans équivoque. Severus avait son mot à dire et à ce moment il ne comptait pas me laisser gagner sans se battre.

- Peux-tu m'écouter ? Tu veux des explications mais tu ne me laisses même pas le loisir de les faire ! Que tu sois en colère se comprend aisément, mais as-tu un seul instant pensé à moi et à ce que je ressens ?!  
T'es-tu demandé l'effet que ça m'a fait d'apprendre que ces monstres, ces… bâtards… t'ont fait ? Ce qu'IL t'a fait ? J'en étais malade à crever !! Je l'ai maudit de toute mon âme et pire… je me suis maudit de t'avoir fait entrer dans ce cercle de damnés !!  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en …  
- Non laisse moi finir !! Arrête de te croire la seule personne touché par ce qui se passe dans ce monde d'ignorants !! Je ne suis pas un insensible et il se trouve que quand j'ai du encaissé le coup de ta grossesse, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et ma rage et ma haine ont pries le dessus. J'étais devenu comme fou de te savoir avec cette chose dans le ventre !! J'étais surtout fou de me dire que ce n'était pas le mien, le notre, mais le résultat d'un geste abjecte !!  
- Severus…  
- Je n'ai pas finis Hermione ! J'ai signé se papier pour plusieurs raisons… La première c'est toi. Je ne supportais plus de te sentir sale à cause de cette pourriture ! La deuxième c'est pour moi. Je suis son esclave depuis l'âge de mes 17 ans. Imagines-tu le fait d'obéir à un homme aussi malsain que lui pendant toute ta vie en ayant le poids de tout ces meurtres, violes et autres perversités de ce genre ?! Moi non, je n'en peux plus. Quand Albus m'a ouvert sa porte je suis devenu son espion. J'avais 20 ans Hermione !! Tu as vécu avec eux alors tu sais ce que représentent trois ans pour une nouvelle recrue…  
- Severus je suis désolée, mais pour l'amour de Merlin va voir Dumbledore et dis lui que tu n'y vas pas…  
- Hermione je te supplierai s'il le faut, mais ne me demande pas de retirer mon nom de ce parchemin… ne me demande pas de rester asservi comme un sous homme alors que pour une foi dans mes rêves je me vois libre…

Tout au long de sa tirade il s'était approché de moi jusqu'à ce que sa main caresse ma joue. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la vérité de ses propos, mais aussi la force de ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bons et heureux, mauvais et tristes…

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Il sourit doucement et je colle mon visage au creux de la main tiède qu'il tendait près de ma joue.

Il avait gagné cette bataille.

--------------

A l'heure du déjeuner, tous les regards convergeaient vers moi et se retournaient souvent vers la table des professeurs. Harry et Ron étaient présents mais ils ne savaient apparemment pas comment m'approcher. D'une certaine manière, cela ne me dérangea pas outre mesure.  
Le repas fut calme, seuls les chuchotis s'élevaient dans la salle.

Cependant, tout n'était pas paisible, en particulier ce qui me trottait dans la tête. En d'autres termes, les paroles de Severus m'emprisonnaient dans un dédale de pensées impossible à gérer. J'aurai voulu me sortir de là mais rien n'y faisait.

Merlin dût malheureusement entendre mon appel, car ma marque se mit à me brûler là où il m'avait fait sienne…

Pitié pas aussi tôt…

Je me levai donc de ma place et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Arrivée aux portes, je marquai un léger temps d'arrêt.

Un raclement de chaise.

Severus non plus ne reviendra pas du reste de la journée.

----------------

Mon visage était de nouveau celui d'une autre quand nous arrivâmes à quelques minutes d'intervalle aux pieds de cette pourriture. Je le vois s'agenouiller devant lui avec l'empressement que devrait avoir tout bon Mangemort et rien que cette scène me révulse. Les autres le font à leur tour, puis chacun se retourne pour m'observer d'un œil mauvais. Encore une foi ils ne me verront pas les imiter.

Mais Voldemort me regardait avec insistance.

Se fut avec réticence je m'approchai de lui et courbai légèrement la tête. Je me dégoûtais, mais la situation ne pouvait me permettre d'autres agissements.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon ange… susurra-t-il faussement. Je savais que tu étais capable de retenir et d'appliquer les leçons que je t'inculque…

Ses serviteurs ricanèrent suite à sa remarque tandis que Severus resta de marbre comme à son habitude.

Cependant, je ne répondis en rien à son entrée en matière, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

- Et bien mon ange, aurais-tu de nouveau perdue ta langue ? Que dis-je, ta délicieuse langue ?  
- …  
- ENDOLORIS !!

La douleur m'envahit brutalement. Chaque parcelle de mon être était déchirée par une souffrance qui, peu à peu, me submergeait jusqu'à l'étouffement. Ma gorge s'arracha littéralement dans un cri de douleur, mes yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de mes orbites tout en s'y enfonçant à chaque vague plus profondément encore. Mes membres étaient comme écorchés à vif. Mon sang bouillait.

Mais aucune larme ne perça.

Pas devant lui.

Pas pour lui.

Lorsque le sort fut levé, je me relevai dans la foulée pour lui faire de nouveau face. Ses yeux rouge sang n'était plus que rage, et ses paroles n'étaient que venin.

- Ne te crois pas au dessus des autres Twoops !!! Je suis le maître ici, je suis TON maître, et toi… toi tu es à moi. Tu es ma chose !!

Un deuxième sort me confirma qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avançait… Cependant, j'aurais nettement préféré un autre doloris, car ce lui la me laissa quelques séquelles d'une quelconque importance… si l'on ne considère pas l'épiderme comme quelque chose d'utile bien entendu…

Lorsque son sort fut levé, je restai agenouillée devant lui. Moi… La plus indomptable de ses disciples, l'inconnue mais puissante… il fallait croire que les choses changeaient toutes un jour. Cependant je ne baissai pas les yeux, le défiant de recommencer sous peine de représailles. 

Au même instant, je fus heureuse d'être dos à Severus pour ne pas voir son regard… celui d'un homme blessé par la vue d'un être cher à la merci d'un dément et si je ne l'avait pas connu si bien, j'aurais signé dès maintenant son propre arrêt de mort. Le maître n'aurait pas apprécié qu'un de ses suivant éprouve de tels sentiments envers un autre que lui. Non il n'aurait pas supporté l'infidélité d'un tel acte.

Se fut la raison pour laquelle je devins l'insolente inconnue qu'il avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprise, et ce, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu sèches toujours sur mon identité Tom ? Dis-je à voix basse

Son regard se fit assassin. Sombre et sans pitié, sanguinaire et terrifiant. Ses yeux me transpercèrent sauvagement, tout aussi sauvagement que la gifle qu'il m'asséna. Je sentis ma peau se fendre en deux sous l'impact de ses doigts osseux et mon sang couler avec vigueur de l'entaille.

- Silence !! Encore une offense de ce genre, et ta punition sera telle que tu me supplieras de te tuer rapidement !!

Tout au fond de moi, je savais qu'il en était capable. Me faire souffrir jusqu'à demander grâce… Si je n'avais pas eu bonne mémoire, je l'aurais provoqué comme il se doit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il m'aurait battu ou tout simplement enfermé… mais il aurait perdu, car après tout on ne se bat pas contre le vent, et une personne sans non et comme un brouillard épais.

Mais il m'avait confié une mission, et pas n'importe quelle mission. Découvrir qui était le traître à ses rangs. Je pourrai lui donner la réponse directement.

Moi.

Severus.

Mais je tiens à ma vie, et encore plus particulièrement à la sienne. Alors je dois chercher le coupable idéal. Ou l'inventer. Mais je dois le lui ramener, et ce, avec des preuves.

Et aussi avec un corps…

Un sort me frappa sur la cuisse, et je sentis ma chair se fendre en deux comme ma joue l'était actuellement. Mon _« maître »_ me regardait avec toute la haine dont il était capable, baguette levée contre moi. Je n'avais pas été attentive et j'en payais les frais.

Lorsque la douleur me traversa de façon fulgurante, je chancelai et m'effondrai au sol, incapable de me servir de ma jambe endommagée.

Manque plus que ça… comme si la peau en moins et les doloris n'étaient pas suffisants…

- Ton impertinence m'est insupportable, mais grâce à toi, un autre va souffrir.

Je relevai alors les yeux de ma nouvelle blessure aussi vite que je le pus, et encra mon regard devenu vert sous l'illusion dans celui rouge carmin du fou devant moi. Les pupilles dilatés, il leva une nouvelle foi son instrument de torture en direction de l'assemblée, choisissant avec soin la prochaine victime de sa cruauté.

Lorsque son regard se fixa et qu'un ignoble sourire s'afficha sur son visage inhumain, mon cœur se serra.

Me retournant avec difficulté, je regardai la foule autour de nous à la recherche de l'être choisit. En première ligne, je le vis.

Le capuchon rabattu en arrière, le visage pâle et les cheveux l'encadrant, Severus avait compris que le prochain serait lui. Il croisa mon regard. Mettant toute la colère qu'il pouvait, il m'injuria avant que le doloris ne s'abatte sur lui avec plusieurs autres sorts du même cru.

Pour les autres mangemorts, le maître des potions promit une vengeance digne de ce nom envers ma personne. Pour moi, je savais qu'il m'interdit de faire quoi que se soit quant à son châtiment.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de moi, et se fut le visage fermé que j'observai la lourde pénitence que subissait mon compagnon par ma faute. Frénétiquement, mon cerveau chercha une échappatoire, une issue de secours contre ce spectacle de souffrance. Mais rien ne vint. Résignée, je m'activai alors sur l'espion que je fournirais au tourmenteur plus tard. J'observai une dernière fois la foule de capuche noire et lorsque je revins sur le corps convulsé de mon amant, un de mes rares sourires de glace étirait mes lèvres.

J'avais enfin trouvé le futur coupable et je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

--------------

Voldemort nous avait laissé partir après avoir fini de prendre les rapports qu'il attendait, sans oublier de punir ceux qui n'avaient rien à lui offrir. Sans étonnement aucun, je reçus de nouveau un sort cuisant pour mon « incompétence à retrouver une tique sur le dos d'un chien ». Peu m'importait, un de plus ou de moins ne me faisait plus rien, arrivée à un certain niveau. Cependant, l'état de Severus m'inquiétait.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Séance tenante, nous partîmes tous de différentes manières, à plusieurs ou bien seul. Pour ma part, je partis avant Snape, sachant très bien qu'il me rejoindrait à notre point habituel. Et je ne me trompai pas.

D'un « pop » sonore, il apparut devant moi, les cheveux poisseux à cause de la transpiration.

Il me regarda.

Puis il s'écroula. Lui sur moi et moi sous lui.

Trop faible pour nous relever l'un comme l'autre, nous nous dégageâmes uniquement de l'enchevêtrement de robes noires, les fîmes disparaître. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, deux sortilèges furent prononcés. Si c'était de lui ou de moi, je n'aurais put le dire, car peu après, je sombrai à sa suite dans l'obscurité.

-------------

Pleinement dans les bras de Morphée, je n'entendis pas les glapissements d'inquiétude et de rage à notre encontre et ceux qui nous on mis dans cet état…

---------

a suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Mici pour les reviews Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que je n'écris pas pour rien encore

**Voila la suite avec un peu beaucoup de retard!! Bonne lecture!!**

**Ps: le chap 15 est en court, mais je ne sais pas qd il sera terminé, étant donner mon autre fic et le projet que je commence enfin a mettre sur pc.**

Chapitre 14

--------

J'ouvre un œil avec difficulté. Tout est flou autour de moi et la faible lumière m'éblouie comme un grand soleil d'été. J'ai atrocement mal… Je referme les yeux. L'inconscience me reprend.

°°°

De nouveau la lumière m'agresse avec trop d'enthousiasme lorsque je rouvris(rouvre) les yeux. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne distingue rien. Mon corps me fait encore souffrir… trop peu-être pour supporter les vagues de douleur qui m'envahissent et m'assomment à grands coups de pelle…

Sans en prendre conscience, je repars dans les limbes du sommeil.

°°°

Encore un réveil… tiens cette fois je ne suis pas aveuglée. Merlin bénisse celui qui a soufflé les bougies. Cependant, l'absence de luminosité ne m'aide pas à savoir où je me trouve.

Je soupire...

Je n'aurais pas du.

Ma gorge me brûle horriblement. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe, et la douleur se propage de nouveau à travers tous mes muscles… Vais-je enfin réussir à rester éveillée ?

Pas cette fois... pas

°°°

Je tremble de tout mon être. J'ai rêvé. Rêvé de ce qu'il m'a fait, mais surtout de ce qu'il a fait subir à Severus…

Severus…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand à la pensée de ne même pas savoir comment il va ou même le lieu où il se trouve. Mais la lumière est de nouveau présente et je dois les refermer avec (en) hâte pour ne pas devenir aveugle.

Merlin…

- Severus…

Ma voix n'est pas remise et je grince des dents en entendant le propre son que j'émets. Tant pis, je dois savoir.

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front pendant que quelqu'un murmure au-dessus de moi. La voix appartient sûrement à la main et au corps auquel elle est attachée. Je deviens stupide… c'est d'une logique… les mains ne parlent pas…

°°°

On me touche. Quelqu'un me touche. Je sens des mains se promener sur mon corps et je ne supporte pas se contact. D'instinct ma magie ce réveil et « _repousse_ » cet intrus qui se permet de m'approcher sans mon consentement. Je l'entends vaguement reculer sous l'impact, ainsi que sa respiration se couper le temps d'enregistrer cette information.

Trop de dépense… le noir m'envahit… encore…

°°°

Je me réveille. Mais cette fois, je suis consciente. Du moins plus que les autres fois. Combien de fois déjà ? Je ne sais même pas. J'ai peut-être rêvé de m'éveiller qui sait…

Je cherche d'abord si une personne est présente dans la pièce en écoutant, épiant le moindre son, le moindre froissement de tissu ou soupir.

Et là j'entends.

Une respiration lourde, laborieuse. Son souffle. Le sien.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement cette fois, l'éblouissement est quelque chose dont j'aime me passer, surtout au réveil. Au fur et à mesure, je m'accommode autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que cet excès soudain de clarté ne me fasse plus que légèrement plisser les paupières. Et là je me permets de regarder.

C'est un plafond que je ne connais pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas celui de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je le connais assez pour m'en souvenir. Mais peu m'importe. Je dois voir où il se trouve et surtout dans quel état. Avec douceur je tourne la tête redoutant une quelconque douleur. Je bloque un peu mais force tout de même le mouvement.

Et je le vois. Allongé dans un lit tout près du mien, mais pas encore assez près. Lui ne semble pas réveillé et porte encore d'immenses bandages sur les bras et le torse d'après ce que je peux entrevoir. Mais il est vivant. Et avec moi.

Je souris et plonge délibérément dans le sommeil, rassurée que rien ne lui soit arrivé et que quelqu'un veille sur lui autant que sur moi.

--------

Des bruits incessants me sortirent encore de mon état comateux. Des voix, des personnes qui s'affairaient à je ne sais quelle activité. Doucement mes sens s'aiguisèrent pour percevoir le maximum de chuchotis pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi, autour de nous.

Ils étaient plusieurs, et aux différents sons de voix, je pus même affirmer qu'il y avait une femme et deux hommes. La première semblait inquiète alors que les deux autres essayaient apparemment de retenir quelqu'un.

Attends un moment… ils ne sont que trois… et il n'y a que moi et…

- Severus …

Mon appel finit par une quinte de toux et l'approche inévitable de la jeune femme. Avec des gestes lents, elle s'occupa de moi en me donnant une horrible mixture à avaler.

Chose positive, nous ne sommes pas chez des moldus ignorants.

J'ouvris les yeux dès que tout le récipient fut vidé et tournai ma tête vers mon compagnon. Sous le choque, ils s'écarquillèrent.

Severus se débattait pour échapper aux mains qui le maintenaient en place, ses bandages se détachaient pour laisser entre voir les plaies qui lui parcourraient le corps, et des gémissements sortaient sans retenue de sa gorge.

S'il se voyait comme ça, il ne se reconnaîtrait plus lui-même.

Il délirait.

- Severus… calme-toi…

- Severus ?

A oui je ne suis pas seule.

Je rabattis mon regard vers celui de la femme à mes cotés. Elle n'était pas d'une grande taille, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Une femme quelconque.

Tiens, elle me parle en plus… je n'arrive pas à l'écouter…

- Connaissez-vous cet homme ? Mademoiselle ? Il faut que vous répondiez…

- C'est… Severus…

Et la jeune femme continua à lui poser des questions toutes plus déplacées les unes que les autres. Après tout, la vie privée d'un individu devrait y rester !!

Surtout quand elle me concerne également !

Mais c'était à prévoir…

Je tournai de nouveau ma tête dans la direction du professeur pour m'apercevoir le pourquoi de ces questions… Ses bras étaient nues et exposaient l'atroce laideur de la marque des ténèbres qui ornait sa chair. S'il n'y avait que ça… En effet, de lourd fer venaient également emprisonner ses poignets blancs et abîmés.

- Détachez le, dis-je à voix basse.

- Nous ne pouvons pas mademoiselle, il porte la marque du démon, c'est un de ses serviteurs !!

- Stupidité !! Pensez vous vraiment qu'il se serait laisser prendre s'il était des leurs ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand nous vous avons ramassés tous les deux, je doute fort qu'il ait pu penser à se protéger d'un tel cas…

Je commence à trembler. Sa sentence avait donc été si forte que ça ? Le …maître… avait donc été si brutal ? Severus n'était pourtant pas homme à se laisser détruire par un sort, bien qu'il soit aussi douloureux que le doloris.

Il avait donc bel et bien était torturé plus que de raison.

En dépit des paroles de la jeune brune, je tentai de me lever en grimaçant sous les tiraillements de mes plaies.

- Non il faut que vous restiez allongée, vos blessures sont vraiment importantes !!

- Dans ce cas dites-moi pour quelle raison vous ne nous avez pas envoyés directement à Sainte Mangouste ?

- …

- … Aucune réponse c'est étrange…

- C'est à dire que…

Je la voyais se tordre les mains dans tous les sens pendant que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnés semblaient se tendre d'anxiété.

- Vous comptez peut-être le livrez vous-même aux Aurors pour en tirez le gain qu'ils proposent par tête…

- Pourquoi ceci vous inquièterez ?

- Tout simplement parce que sans lui, je ne serais pas ici et encore moins vivante…

Je saisis leur expression d'étonnement sur leurs visages, cherchant les raisons qui pourraient me pousser à dire de tels mensonges. Un mangemort sauver une jeune fille…

Le temps qu'ils comprennent, je m'étais levée non sans peine pour m'avancer près de lui. La fièvre le tourmentait encore, à un point tel que la sueur qui le recouvrait le trempait tout entier, noyant par la même les draps qui le couvraient en partie.

Les bandeaux étaient usagés et bons à changer depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tandis que les chaînes qui le maintenaient lui coupaient les chairs autour des poignets.

Plus j'approchais, plus il se débattait. Avait-il donc si peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal ? Le pas peu sur, je pris place sur son lit en évitant soigneusement de le blesser encore et posai ma main sur son front brûlant.

- Severus…calme-toi…

Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour cela. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles les personnes qui nous avaient recueillis ne firent pas un seul geste.

Dix minutes de répit.

Ce fut tellement peu…

Dès qu'il fut calmé, des liens magiques m'étreignirent les bras et les jambes dans une position forte peu confortable, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le corps de mon amant. La peur me pris sévèrement à la gorge… comment faire pour les empêcher de le livrer aux Aurors ?

De nous livrer aux Aurors…

- Vous êtes également une des leurs !! Vot- Votre marque n'est pas sur votre bras… vous… vous êtes marqués sur…

- Je ne lui appartiens pas !!! Je ne suis marquée que partiellement !! Vous m'entendez, je ne lui appartiens pas et je ne lui appartiendrais jamais !!!

La colère qui m'emporta fut telle que ma magie se libéra. Comment osaient-ils ? Les liens cédèrent comme de simples fétus de pailles tout comme ceux de Severus. Ma baguette m'atterrit dans la main, droite, fière, et irrémédiablement tendue vers les sorciers qui nous menaçaient d'enfermement.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de faire du mal. Cependant, si vous nous cherchez un quelconque soucis, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire taire. Notre survie en dépendant malheureusement.

Les trois personnes nous regardèrent apeurées. Il faudrait d'ailleurs être fou pour ne pas trembler devant deux mangemort même si l'un des deux n'était pas en mesure de faire le moindre mal.

Un sort de ligotage sorti de ma baguette les attachant séparément dans un coin de la pièce. Ne m'occupant pas plus d'eux, un sort de silence les laissa sans parole ni cris, m'offrant le silence dont Severus et moi-même avions besoin. Sa fièvre ne tomberait que si le calme régnait et si ces pansements étaient changés le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut donc avec une grande douceur que je pris soin de lui tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille.

Le travail qui avait été effectué sur lui n'était pas de mauvaise qualité. La plus part des plaies étaient refermées et il n'y en avait qu'une qui c'était légèrement infecté. Des bandages propres furent installés, les draps changés ainsi que son pyjamas. Il s'endormit profondément juste après.

Maintenant il s'agissait de vérifier mon propre état…

Mon dos tirait de façon extrêmement gênante, tout comme ma cuisse et ma joue. Pour le visage, aucune question, je savais très bien d'où ça venait. Pour la cuisse… HA oui !! Un sort particulièrement vicieux et… cuisant dirons-nous. Quant au dos, c'est tout simplement la suite de se sort cuisant. A ce moment précis, je compris que je n'avais jamais autant béni Merlin de connaître autant de sort de guérison.

Il me fallut deux longues et interminables heures pour finir de me soigner. Les différents endroits où ma peau avait disparue en était maintenant recouverts, et mise à part la sensibilité accrue ainsi que le rouge vif, j'avais un dos tout neuf. Ma cuisse et bien… je garderai une légère ligne blanche, tout comme ma joue. Quoi que pour celle-ci, ce ne sera que temporaire.

Severus dormait encore… la fièvre ne baissait pas et cela m'inquiétait. Mais qu'y faire ? C'était le prix à payer pour continuer notre rôle. Prenant ce qu'il me restait de force, je changeai ses bandages et le fis se lever. Il s'éveilla un peu, juste assez pour me suivre et gémire de douleur.

- Allez Severus… on ne peut pas rester ici. Je vais t'emmener en sécurité.

- Hmmm…

Je peux dire ce que je veux, il ne comprend même pas…

Le tenant fermement par la taille, je le fis marcher à côté de moi en direction de la sortie. De plusieurs coups de baguette, je fis disparaître les traces de notre passage dans cette maison ainsi que de la mémoire de nos guérisseurs. Le ménage fait, nous partîmes sans nous retourner dans un endroit où je pourrai m'occuper de lui sans crainte.

-----------

Trois jours. Nous avons été absents trois jours complets. Et tout le monde s'était apparemment posé des questions. D'ailleurs on nous les posait encore maintenant.

- Mais où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?? demanda Albus

- En lieu sur, répondis-je. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre au bout de cinq demandes…

- J'ai compris ceci miss Granger, mais ce que je voudrai savoir est où est ce lieu sur ? S'il vous arrivez quelque chose de plus grave nous pourrions vous trouver au moins.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas Albus. Je ne vous demande pas vos secrets, laissez-moi les miens.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser un lieu sans surveillance !! Si les autres le savaient ils pourraient…

- Personne ne connaît cet endroit !!

La colère montait encore…

Je m'inclinerais toujours devant cette facilité qu'a ce vieux timbré à de me faire sortir de mes gonds !

- En êtes vous sûre ??

- N'insiste pas vieux fou !!

- Miss Granger !! Eructa le professeur MacGonagall. Un peu de respect je vous prie !! Vous me décevez beaucoup jeune fille !!

- Si vous le dites professeur…

- Je …

- Cela étant, repris-je en lui coupant délibérément la parole, le principal est que nous soyons revenus n'est ce pas Albus ?

Son regard ne pétillait plus. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et ses mains tremblaient de colère contenue.

- Vous avez raison Hermione.

- Miss Granger pour vous Albus.

- Bien sur… Vous pouvez disposer. Prévenez Severus que je souhaite lui parler… Hermione.

Mon regard se fit de glace. Raide comme la justice, je me levai de son bureau en tentant de me calmer.

Comment ose-t-il ??

- Je le préviendrai Albus… mais soyez rassuré « _monsieur_ », il ne pourra malheureusement pas vous informer plus que ce que je viens de faire.

Sur ce, je partis en fermant la porte sur mes talons.

-------------

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Le mien pour une fois. Conclusion logique ? Un souci le rongeait.

Doucement je m'approchai de lui et glissai mes mains de son cou à son torse en passant sous sa chemise. Un rapide baiser dans le cou. Un frisson incontrôlable… Ce n'était peut-être pas un souci tout compte fait.

Sans parler, il m'attrapa les mains et me fit basculer en avant pour m'embrasser avidement. Cela en était effrayant tellement il paraissait dépendant de ce contact à ce moment précis. Mais pourquoi chercher ? Après tout, j'en avais autant besoin que lui.

Les langues se battaient, les mains entrèrent dans le jeu, puis nos corps devinrent autonomes. Ce fut avec douceur qu'il m'allongea sur le tapis chaud. Ses mains sur mes hanches, dans mon dos, sur mes seins. Ma bouche au creux de son cou, les lèvres sur sa peau humide et mes dents sur sa bouche sensible…

Et puis cette unique chaleur qui nous parcourut lorsqu'il entra au plus profond de moi.

Ce soir là il me fit sienne à nouveau, unissant nos chaires à la lueur d'un feu brûlant.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nous nous réveillâmes au petit matin, courbaturés mais heureux et repus. Blottie entre ses bras, je me mis à réfléchir à plusieurs choses, plusieurs événements. Lui. Moi. Se maudit parchemin signé de sa main. Le traître que je devais amener à Voldemort.

Et Albus.

Severus courait un danger de plus en plus grand en continuant de se présenter aux réunions, et moi je devais désormais faire plus attention à mon comportement face au Dark Lord. Pour l'histoire du traître… une certaine rancœur m'avait fait trouver la proie idéale. Il ne manquait donc plus qu'à mettre en place un scénario plausible et basé sur des preuves tangibles… bien qu'aussi fausses que le mensonge que je mettais en préparation.

Pour Albus… ce vieux dégénéré me paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Comment osait-il vouloir réaliser une mission aussi suicidaire qu'une attaque flash sur le domaine même de Voldemort ? Ce comportement me laissait plus que perplexe… quelque chose d'anormal se produisait mais quoi ?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une chouette frappant sur une des rares fenêtres des cachots. Un chouette de l'école…

Pourquoi ai-je déjà une idée de l'expéditeur ?

Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon, chose tout à fait absurde car à l'allure de son visage, je remarquai qu'il m'avait observé pendant un moment… et je ne l'avais même par remarqué…

Je deviens vieille… je perds mes réflexes… vilaine fille !!

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Lui demandai-je tout en m'étirant paresseusement.

- Assez pour savoir que ce à quoi tu penses ne fait pas dans la jovialité.

- Ha ? Et tu penses peut-être pouvoir m'aider à ne plus avoir de chose comme ça dans la tête ?

- Je dois admettre que quelques idées me traversent l'esprit ici et là…

Etrangement, ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps toujours dénudé, me procurant de doux frissons sous ses doigts experts. Tout de suite, ses idées pour me faire oublier mes pensée noires prirent leur place sans aucune difficulté.

- Alors… efficace ?

- C'est facile ça, répondis-je juste avant de gémir légèrement.

- Tu trouve ça si facile ? Alors montre-moi…

Montre-moi ? Très bien…

Les bras croisé sous sa nuque, Severus me regardait avec tendresse, envie et défi. Il ne me croyait pas capable ? Soit…

Je m'y mis toute la matinée, cherchant les point sensibles connus, découvrant certains que je ne connaissais et ne soupçonnais pas, et cela sans déplaire à mon partenaire. Sa condition physique allait à merveille, et malgré les petites faiblesses qui le prenaient de temps à autres, je m'étonnais encore de la résistance qu'il pouvait avoir ainsi que de sa capacité à me faire trembler de désir alors que seul lui recevait les caresses. Cet homme était un cadeau du ciel, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement, et ce cadeau divin, j'étais et je resterai la seule à en profiter, à outrance.

En fin de matinée je ne restai pas en reste cependant. Après lui avoir donnaé le plaisir que je voulais, il se releva brutalement, me saisit les poignets pour se mettre sur moi en total dominance. Quand d'un coup de rein fluide il me pénétra, je crus mourir de plaisir tellement son regard et ses gestes étaient intenses. J'étais sienne et je lui appartenais. Il était mien et s'offrait à moi, à mes moindres demandes.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque mouvements lents et doux accompagnés de son souffle chaud et gémissant pour me faire atteindre le nirvana, rejointe peu après par l'homme aux milles tendresses qui me couvrait le corps de sa peau chaude et salée.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer de moi, je le retins en l'enlaçant à la taille.

- Reste… s'il te plaît.

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se calla donc confortablement sur moi, cherchant la position idéale. La tête au creux de mon cou, je le sentis inspirait profondément mon odeur et expirait lentement, calmant sa respiration à mesure de la mienne. Une de ses main me caressait le bras alors que l'autre avait entrelacée ses doigts aux miens. Quant à celle que me restait, je glissait au rythmes des frissons post orgasmiques sur la peau fine de son flan.

- Je t'aime Severus…je t'aime tant.

Pas besoin de réponse. Pourquoi en donner alors que nous savons pertinemment que les sentiments n'ont pas toujours besoin de mots ? Il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit et il me l'avait montré de multiples façons. Par ses caresses, son besoin de moi, de me tenir dans ses bras, par ses yeux au noir abyssal me dévorant ou me couvant affectueusement… Par tant de chose qu'il ne m'était pas nécessaire de l'obliger à le dire de vive voix… Après tout Severus n'était pas comme ça… et je ne le forcerai pour rien au monde à changer pour moi.

Mon monde dans ses bras était parfait, je ne manquais de rien, il prenait soin de moi… le mal de l'extérieur n'entrait pas ici.

Toc, toc…

A oui… la chouette…

- La chouette !!!

- Elle a attendu toute la matinée, elle peut bien attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires…

- Moi ça ne me poserait pas de soucis, mais je pense qu'elle vient pour toi de la part de ce cher et tendre Albus.

Silence.

- D'Albus ?? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, et je ne pouvais pas résister au délicieux programme de ce matin.

- Et je devine que tu sais la raison de son courrier ?

- Il veut te voir… depuis hier en fait. Je devais te le dire lors de mon retour mais… une bouche irrésistible m'a fait oublier ce léger détail…

Doucement il se retira de moi et sorti du lit pour ouvrir à la pauvre bête qui faisait le pied de grue depuis des heures. Faisant fis de sa (merveilleuse) nudité, il décrocha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal et commença sa lecture.

La lettre finie au feu.

Alors qu'il me regardait de ses yeux redevenus indéchiffrables, les mots qu'il prononça se gravèrent dans ma mémoire.

- L'attaque a été fixée. Nous devons être prêts pour dans cinq semaines.

- Cinq semaines… C'était donc la raison de l'avancement des vacances pour les élèves.

- Oui.

- Tu mourras si tu vas là bas. Les protections de son domaine sont trop importantes, même pour des gens aguerris.

- Je sais…

- C'est pour ça que je ferai partie de l'initiative…

Je n'étais pas la meilleure, ni même la plus forte et la plus intelligente. Mais même un premier année aurait pu entendre son cœur cesser de battre le temps d'un battement.


End file.
